


Trouble In Paradise

by Ruzzsta214



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Romance, Smut, Thaletas never existed, in a world where gods exist anything is possible, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruzzsta214/pseuds/Ruzzsta214
Summary: Kassandra and Kyra are happily married with two daughters living the life they have always wanted only to have it turned upside down by an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Alexa/Zephyra, Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Arrival Of A New Guest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first time writing a fic as I'm not much of a writer and I have never done this before so please bear with me and hope you enjoy the read. If there are mistakes, I will go back and correct them later.
> 
> Feel free to message me on Tumblr : ruzzsta.tumblr.com

It was a beautiful crisp morning on the island of Mykonos as the sun was slowly rising and streaming lightly through the open window of the leader house.

Kassandra rubs open her sleepy eyes, stretches her stiff muscles and rolls over to see her wife still sleeping soundly with her back to her. She smiles and moves closer to put her arm around her waist and pull Kyra close. She mumbles something Kassandra can’t make out the words to but snuggles down into her warm embrace.

Kassandra looks at her for a moment and can’t believe just how lucky she is to have this beautiful woman in her arms. She moves Kyra’s hair from the back of her neck and places light kisses all the way down to her shoulders. Kyra starts to stir and gives off a slight moan. This arouses Kassandra and she starts to trace her hand up and down Kyra’s thigh while slowly grinding against her ass.

“Well someone is a bit worked up this morning.” Kyra says with a grin on her face.

“Good morning my love.” Kassandra whispers seductively in her ear and starts nibbling at her neck biting down gently. Kyra gives off another moan and turns so that Kassandra can move and lay on top of her and nestle warmly between her thighs. Looking into Kassandra’s eyes, Kyra reaches up and strokes her finger along her jaw line, down her neck to her broad muscular shoulder while her other hand rests on Kassandra’s hip. She then slides both her hands up around into her hair and pulls her down for a passionate kiss.

Just when they thought they were about to get down to business, they both hear the patter of little feet making their way down the hallway to their bedroom. They both stop kissing and sigh, Kassandra resting her head against Kyra’s shoulder.

“Well sounds like our children are already awake” Kyra says as Kassandra climbs off and flops onto her back.

“Wish they would sleep in for just a bit longer” Kassandra replies looking at her wife with those loving amber eyes.

Just as well they were still in their nightwear as their bedroom door busts open and in walks their 6 year old twin daughters, Penelope and Ella, who they adopted from the local orphanage a few months ago.

“Good morning” they both shout in unison and run to their maters’, giggling, jumping onto the bed into Kassandra’s and Kyra’s awaiting arms. Kyra nuzzles her nose into Ella’s messy hair breathing in her daughters’ scent squeezing her gently while Kassandra gives Penelope a kiss to her tiny forehead before embracing her into a hug.

“How is my little one doing this morning?” Kassandra asks her daughter as she releases her from her hug to look into her bright hazel colored eyes.

“I am very good mater” Penelope answers giving Kassandra a small kiss on her cheek.

Kassandra smiles and looks over to Ella and asks “And what about you sweetheart. Did you sleep well?”

Ella thinks it over for a minute then replies “I am also good and yes I did sleep OK too.”

They all lie there for a while in silence with the girls between them before Kyra moves to get up out of bed.

“Hey where are you going?” Ella protests reaching out to grab Kyra’s arm and pull her back down.

Kyra laughs “Lovely, I have to get up and get ready for the day”

Ella looks at her mater with her big blue eyes. “But why? Can’t you stay just a bit longer?” she asks.

Kyra sits back down and gently pulls Ella onto her lap. “Because I have some very important meetings today that need sorting out” she explains to her, planting a light kiss on her nose.

Tears start to well up in Ella’s eyes and roll down her cheek. “Hey, there, there little one” Kyra whispers pulling her close to her chest, soothingly stroking her hair. “There’s no need to cry” as she wipes the tears from her face with her thumb.

Ella seems to settle fairly quickly and looks up at Kyra. “How about I take the afternoon off and we can spend time together. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that” Ella smiles and gives her a hug.

“Now then, I think that we all should perhaps get up and get ready don’t you think?” as Kyra looks over at Kassandra and Penelope. They both agree as Kassandra gets up lifting Penelope to her feet. Kyra lifts Ella from her lap who runs around the bed to go give Kassandra a hug. She lifts the small girl up into her strong arms and gives her a kiss.

“Are you feeling a bit better now?” Kassandra asks her pulling her close. “I am” she replies wrapping her arms around her neck. “Well I suppose you and your sister should go and choose what you both would like to wear today” Kassandra says as she places Ella back down to the floor.

“Ok, yes we should” the girls say together and run off towards the door. Penelope stops short, turns and runs back towards Kyra to give her a hug and a kiss then follows her sister back to their room closing their parents door behind her.

“It’s your turn to help them dress” Kyra mentions to Kassandra who has come up behind her and wrapped her arms around Kyra’s waist nuzzling into the side of her neck. She leans back into the warm solid body behind her.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you look my treasure” Kassandra murmurs as she kisses her neck. “Yes, you tell me every day” Kyra moans with pleasure moving her head to the side inviting her lips to keep going. “I meant…by the way…you were able to…settle Ella so quickly” Kassandra says in-between kisses.

Kyra turns and grins before placing a soft kiss on Kassandra’s lips and saying “It’s what I do love. Now you should get dressed and go help our girls out as I’m sure they are waiting patiently for you. I have to get ready or I’m going to be late” before releasing herself from Kassandra’s grip and proceeding to wash and dress.

Awhile later they all sit at the dining table eating breakfast together with Praxos who has joined them when there was a knock at the door.

Kyra gets up to go see who it is. She opens the door to see a man holding a rolled-up letter tied with a string sealed with wax but doesn’t recognize the symbol.

“Good morning Archon, I’m so sorry to have bothered you but I have a letter here that I was told to deliver” he says holding it out to her. Kyra grabs it and thanks the man who gives her a quick bow and leaves.

She returns to the dining area, letter in hand. Kassandra looks up to see her returning. “Who was that” she asks. “Just a messenger delivering this letter to me” Kyra replies showing her while sitting back down in her chair. She unties the string, rolls it out and starts to read it.

**Dear _Kyra_**

**_I hope this letter reaches you OK._ **

**_I know you haven’t heard from or seen me in almost 6 years since I was last there during the rebellion._ **

**_I’m sorry I left on not good terms with you as all you did was take me in when I needed someone there for me during my times of need._**

**_I would really like to come visit and see you as I’ll be stopping in on my way to Chios to restock my ship’s supplies and rest my crew._** **_I want to apologize and make it right with you as I really miss the friendship we had together._ **

**_Anyway if you would allow me to do that, please send me a reply. I am currently in Argolis at the moment on business but I’ll be leaving here tomorrow and will be docking my ship in Mykonos in 3 days so hopefully that will give you enough time to think it over._ **

**_I will understand if you don’t want to see me and that’s OK. Just please let me know if this is something that you would like to do._ **

**_Regards_ **

**_Alexa._ **

Kyra looks up from the letter with a shocked expression which Kassandra sees. She had tried to reach out to Alexa on a few occasions years prior but never ever got a reply. She turns to Praxos who’s also looking at her puzzled. 

“Praxos, can you escort the girls to their lessons please” she asks him politely. “I really need to get to my office as I have a lot of work to do.”

“Yes, I can do that” he replies. Kyra thanks him, gives each daughter a kiss then motions for Kassandra to follow her to her office.

Once there Kyra shuts the door behind Kassandra and sinks down into her chair with her head in her hands.

Kassandra can see that something is really bothering her. “My love, what’s wrong?” she asks concerned as she kneels down in front of Kyra. She puts a finger under her chin to tilt her face up so her eyes meet her own. Kyra pushes the letter into her hands and tells her to read it.

“Malaka!” Kassandra shouts angrily. “Is this the same fucking Alexa you have told me about?”

Kyra nods yes.

“Why in God’s name is she deciding to want to come and see you now for? She’s had a lot of time to come and make things right!” Kassandra exclaims mad as hell.

“I have no idea Kassandra but can you please keep your voice down” Kyra sighs.

“Sorry love, so what are you going to do?” she asks as she pulls Kyra into a tight hug kissing the top of her head.

Kyra pushes off from Kassandra and ponders over the letter then pushes it aside refusing to look at it anymore. “I don’t know but I’ll have a think about it. She says she will be docking here in 3 days so that will give me enough time to come up with a decision.”

“You’re not seriously thinking of meeting up with her, are you?” Kassandra questions her. “She really hurt you Kyra even if she was your best friend.”

“I said I’ll think about it!” Kyra snaps at her. She slaps her hand over her mouth shocked at the tone that just came out. “Fuck sorry my love, I didn’t mean to snap at you, please forgive me.”

Kassandra pulls her into a quick kiss. “It’s OK, don’t worry about it, I know this is probably stressing you out but we will work through this together. Promise.” She looks into Kyra’s eyes reassuring her. Kyra gives her a smile. “Now will you be ok for the rest of the morning? I have to go see Luna down at her farm. There’s been a sighting of the wolf killing off her stock.”

“I’ll be fine. You go and I’ll see you later this afternoon once I’ve finished up with these two meetings. Have a good day. “I love you.”

“I love you too Kyra.”

Later that afternoon Kassandra returns home after her very productive day. She asks one of the maids to go run her a bath before she meets with Kyra and the children.

She takes off her Armour and sets it aside on the chair deciding to clean it tomorrow and puts her weapons neatly on the rack. The maid tells her the bath is ready so she makes her way to the bathroom. She throws her dirty clothes into the basket for the maids to collect later and hops into the warm water relaxing back letting her body soak before washing.

When the water starts to cool, she steps out, grabs a towel, dries off then gets dressed into some clean clothes.

Kyra is sitting out the back, watching Penelope chasing Praxos around while she is braiding Ella’s gorgeous blonde hair. She hears Kassandra approaching and turns to greet her.

Kassandra leans down to give Ella a kiss on her head before turning her attention to Kyra, planting a soft kiss on her lips tasting the wine she’s been sipping.

Penelope spots her and runs over to jump up into Kassandra’s arms giving her a big hug.

Kassandra puts her back down and off she runs back to chasing Praxos laughing, closely followed by her sister.

Kassandra slides in behind Kyra on the couch placing her between her legs and wraps her arms around her waist. Kyra leans back relaxing into her, leaning her head against her chest.

“How are you my love?” Kassandra asks her. “How was your day today?”

Kyra turns her head to look at Kassandra with a smile on her face. “My day was good. Not too bad. How was your day?”

“My day was very busy. When I got to Luna’s farm, she was hysterical because the wolf had killed yet another one of her stock. Her husband was cursing all the names under the sun!”

Kyra starts to laugh feeling amused. “Well what did you do?”

“Well first I had to tell them to snap out of it before I slapped them both into tomorrow so I could get information from them as to which way the wolf went. When one of them could finally tell me anything, I rode off in the direction they pointed out and found it in a cave not far from them.”

“Sounds like you” Kyra chuckles. “Please continue, this sounds exciting.”

“So, I found the bloody thing tearing into the goat it stole, snuck in and shot it with an arrow right through its skull. Took it’s skin to the tanner and told him to deliver it when it was ready to Luna as a gift for her son.”

“That’s very kind of you my love” Kyra tells her before placing a kiss on her lips. Kassandra returns it, tracing her tongue along Kyra’s bottom lip nipping at it lightly.

Kyra pulls away noticing two pairs of little eyes staring at them. Giggling she whispers to Kassandra “Not in front of the children love.”

Kassandra hadn’t even noticed they were looking. “Sorry little ones” She says a bit embarrassed rubbing the back of her neck.

“We are hungry, can we go eat dinner now?” Penelope asks them both rubbing her tummy as it grumbles loudly.”

Kyra gets up, grabs her tiny hand followed by Kassandra who picks up Ella and places her on her shoulders. “Sure, lets go have dinner as its going to get dark very soon” Kyra says and off they all go.

Once the girls are tucked away safely in their own beds fast asleep for the night, Kassandra makes her way to Kyra, who is already in bed.

She undresses, folds her clothes neatly over the back of the chair and climbs in beside her. Kyra moves closer and lays on her chest with her arm over Kassandra’s hips listening to her steady heartbeat. Kassandra rubs her back in slow circles with her rough hand.

They lie there in silence for a little bit just relaxing in the comfort of each other’s arms.

Thinking Kyra has fallen asleep, Kassandra goes to move her to a more comfortable position but gets a bit of a fright when she speaks.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the letter” she starts off. Rubbing her thumb in light circles over Kassandra’s hip.

“Oh, you have. What about?”

“Well when I saw who it was from, it brought back the memories I had pushed aside to the back of my mind.”

Kassandra lies there and listens intently to Kyra.

“What she did really hurt me Kassandra, on the one hand I’m really mad at her for deciding to only now want to come to me to try make things right and I don’t know if I really want to see her, but on the other hand I have missed her. I mean she was my best friend.”

Tears start forming and begin to roll down Kyra’s face. She starts sobbing when Kassandra notices.

She grabs Kyra and pulls her close to her, feeling the tears hitting her skin as the fall from Kyra’s cheeks. She holds her tightly, stroking her hair until she calms down and stops crying.

Kyra wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and looks up at Kassandra who is looking down longingly at her with her soft amber eyes.

She reaches up and pulls Kassandra’s face to meet her lips with her own with a soft, slow kiss that soon becomes intense and hungry. Kassandra teases her tongue against Kyra’s lips asking for entry into her mouth which Kyra allows. Tongue’s chasing each other, Kassandra moves so that she is on top of her with their lips still locked together. They only part when they both needed to breathe. Kyra whispers in her ear, “Make love to me please.”

Kassandra then starts kissing down her neck, to her collarbone to her breasts all while grinding against her. Kyra had undressed and was naked making it easy for Kassandra to take one of her nipples between her teeth, nipping gently, rolling her tongue over it while using her hand to caress the other one. Kyra hisses when Kassandra bites into the soft flesh of her breast soothing the forming bruise with her tongue after, making Kyra moan with pleasure. She swaps and does the same to the other one.

She kisses and licks her way down her body, circling around her navel feeling Kyra arch her body up into her mouth. Kassandra uses her arm to hold her down to the bed moving lower to the patch of neatly trimmed curls of her sex. Inhaling the scent of her arousal, she can sense how wet and ready Kyra is but swerves past and kisses up and down her inner thighs instead. She looks up and meets Kyra’s gaze, her eyes dark with lust, breathing heavily.

They stare at each other for a moment before Kyra starts begging for Kassandra to touch her.

“Please love, stop teasing and touch me. I need you to touch me” she whimpers.

With that Kassandra uses her thumb to rub her clit in firm slow circles while using her tongue, running it between her wet folds from the bottom to the top loving the taste of her. Kyra’s head flies back moaning with intense pleasure. Her whole body is on fire. Arching up into Kassandra’s mouth. Kassandra groans and licks up all the wetness Kyra is giving her slowly taking her clit into her mouth, sucking and biting it between her teeth, flicking her tongue against it every now and again. She can tell Kyra is close to coming so she stops sucking and pushes two fingers inside her making Kyra moan Kassandra’s name over and over.

She can feel her clench tightly around her fingers as she slides them in and out and her breathing getting heavier so she curls her fingers upwards sliding them against her good spot. Kyra’s inner walls start pulsing and her clit throbs with her release as she groans Kassandra’s name.

Kassandra stays there and eases Kyra down from her orgasm until she relaxes, kissing her way back up to her lips. Kyra can taste herself on Kassandra’s lips but doesn’t care.

Kassandra wipes her chin and pulls Kyra into her warm embrace feeling her relax into her.

She can feel her breathing steady and her head getting heavy until she feels Kyra fall into a deep satisfied sleep. She snuggles down lower and soon falls into a deep sleep also.

When Kassandra wakes up the next day, the sun is already high in the sky. She reaches over but only feels an empty space next to her that’s gone cold so knows that Kyra must have been up for a while. She stretches and gets up out of bed. She finds the bowl and cloths left for her and starts to wash.

Heading downstairs a little while after, she finds Kyra and the girls in the kitchen chatting with their lovely cook Elena.

“Good morning Kassandra” Elena says when she spots her walking in.

“Hello Elena, your looking nice as always” Kassandra greets her back.

Kyra turns around and walks over to her giving her a kiss and whispers in her ear “thank you for last night my love, I really enjoyed that.” She gives Kassandra a huge smile and goes back to chatting.

Kassandra smiles at how happy her wife is and goes to greet her children. Gives them each a kiss then proceeds to go and eat breakfast. Kyra soon joins her with the girls following suit and they all enjoy their meal together.

After everything is tidied up and the girls are in their lessons, Kyra grabs Kassandra’s hand and leads her out onto the balcony. They sit enjoying the sun’s warmth for a moment.

“You were up early today.” Wondering how Kyra managed to get out of bed without waking her.

“I was. You were in a very deep sleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” Kyra replies, "besides it was my turn to get the girls ready."

“Well thank you for letting me sleep in, I think I really needed it” Kassandra says kissing her temple. “So, I’m guessing your feeling much better today?”

Kyra looks at her smiling, “I am feeling much better than I was yesterday, I can tell you that and after what you did last night, well it’s put me in an even happier mood.”

Kassandra beams with happiness, “Your welcome my treasure, I’ll do anything to make you happy as it hurts me to see you sad. So, are there any errands you would like me to do for you while I’m out and about?”

“Oh yes there is actually something you can do for me. Would you be able to go down to the fish stall and grab us some? Elena was saying we have run out and go to the bakers and pick up a few loaves of bread. I’m telling you, those girls of ours can eat a lot!”

Kassandra chuckles, “You are right about that, they sure can and yes I can do those for you, I’ll go now, and I’ll be back soon. Don’t go over working yourself and make sure you rest and eat please.”

“You need not worry my love” Kyra reassures her, “Now go and be safe.”

Kassandra turns back from the door “You know me, I’m always safe she yells back” and with that she leaves and makes her way down to the markets.

On her way, she happens to pass a few of the street kids playing along the road.

“Wow look it’s the mighty eagle bearer” one of them says looking at her, eyes wide.

Another whispers rolling their eyes, “No, it can’t be her, she doesn’t even have an eagle”

Kassandra overhears this and smirks so decides to give them a nice surprise. She stops, holds out her arm and gives a loud whistle. With a screech and a flap of his wings, Ikaros descends rapidly before slowing and landing gracefully on her outstretched arm wrapping his sharp talons around it before tucking his wings away.

“Whoa see I was right; she is the all mighty eagle bearer!” the child exclaims with excitement. He cautiously approaches Kassandra and waits for her to acknowledge him.

“Would you like to touch him?” she asks looking down at him. He shyly nods his head yes. She kneels down to his level, so she seems less intimidating and taking his hand in hers, she positions it so he can scratch under his neck. “Wow he’s so soft” the boy says with amazement. Kassandra hands him a piece of dried meat and he holds it up to Ikaros being careful not to get his fingers taken off with his strong beak and feeds him his treat. Ikaros thanks him with a cute chirp.

Kassandra stands back up and with a push of her arm upwards, Ikaros takes off back up into the sky circling over her. “Thank you so much for letting me touch him and feed him a treat” the boy thanks her politely giving her a tiny bow.

“Your most welcome little one. Now I must go as I have many things to do today” She gives them a wave and carries on with her duties.

“Kassandra! how are you on the glorious sunny day?” Cletus the fish stall owner casually greets her.

“Hello Cletus, I’m good as always”

“Good, good and the Archon and children?” he asks her.

“They are good too, maybe I’ll bring the girls down to meet you one day”

“Sure, when you’re ready, I’d love to meet them, so what can I do you for?”

“I need a couple of the biggest fish you have. If you could get them ready for me, I just have to nip down to the bakers and pick up some bread. I’ll stop by on the way back and pick them up.” She says jogging off.

Picking up the bread she makes her way back to collect the fish. Getting nearer she hears a lot of commotion going on. Going over to investigate, she sees a couple of guys having an argument in the middle of the street. Not wanting to get involved and get back home as she was tired and sweaty, she hands Cletus the coins she owes, when suddenly one of the guys crashes into her from behind causing her to lose her balance and fall into the fish stall and into the bucket full of blood and fish guts. Being the size she is, she fell, pretty hard.

Lucky for her the bread she was holding got flung to the side onto the grass.

This infuriates her. If she wasn’t mad before, she sure the hell is now.

Getting up she hears the guy who crashed into her laughing his head off, but he soon stops dead in his tracks when he looks at the face of the person he hit when she turns around. All the blood drained away from his face and he looked as white as a ghost. He was frozen with fear in his eyes. The other man he was arguing with had already taken off.

Kassandra saw red.

“YOU FUCKING MALAKA!” she shouts, her eyes full of fury.

She stomped over to him nearly slipping on some guts and punched him so hard that he flew a few meters up the dirt road.

She walks over, picks him up by the scruff of his neck, lifting him off the ground so his feet were dangling in the air and throws him off the dock into the water.

Wiping her face, she notices she had somehow managed to get a gash above her eye. This pissed her off even more. Another scar added to the many others she already has.

She collects her fish, retrieves her bread and storms off back to the house cursing under her breath.

Once home she gives the maid the supplies and goes around the back to the water pump. Stripping down to just her underwear she rinses of all the blood and guts. It was everywhere, even in her hair.

Still cursing under her breath but had calmed down a bit, she didn’t realize Kyra was standing behind her admiring her, loving the way her back muscles worked as she poured water over herself, how she flexed her biceps now and again. She was grinning like a fool and didn't care.

Catching movement from the corner of her eye, she spun around that fast that she splashed Kyra with the pot of water she had in her hand drenching her too.

Standing there shocked for a minute, Kassandra didn’t know whether to laugh or apologize. She decided on the latter.

“Fucking hell! Kyra I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to drench you I swear!”

Kyra stood there for a minute then bursts out laughing. Kassandra just looks then started joining in with her. She walks over and grabs Kyra by the waist pulling her close and into a slow soft kiss. Pulling away Kyra notices the gash above her eye.

“Gods what happened to you today? I send you to get bread and fish. The maid said you had come back covered in blood and gods knows what else and told me that I’d find you out here. I also see a nasty gash.

"Didn't you tell me before you left that you would be safe?” As she runs her finger over it, Kassandra winces “Ouch love, careful it hurts a little.” causing Kyra to jerk her finger back.

"I did and I'm sorry" Kassandra says as she looks sheepishly at the ground.

“It's all right just stay here and I’ll go fetch the healer. I also need to change out of these clothes” Kyra says as she runs off, signalling for the maid to take Kassandra a towel.

While waiting for Kyra to come back, she wraps herself in the towel and holds a cloth to her gash to stem the bleeding.

Kyra returns after a while with the healer in tow. She sits next to her while the healer removes the cloth. Most of the bleeding had stopped finally.

Since they will be waiting a while for Kassandra to get stitched up, Kyra turns and asks “so what happened to you today?”

“Do you want the long or short version of today's antics?” Kassandra eyes her sideways.

“The long version please.”

“Ok well first off, I passed a couple of street kids on the way to get fish. One of them reckons I wasn’t the eagle bearer” she goes on gesturing with her hands as she speaks.

Kyra watches her, listening intently.

“Ouch. Geez can you be a bit gentler. Nearly took my eye out with that needle”

“I would if you would bloody hold still and stop gesturing like that”

“Anyway, as I was saying one of the kids said I wasn’t the eagle bearer so I held out my arm and called Ikaros down. Let them give him a pat and a treat. After that I go ask Cletus if he can get the fish ready while I run off to the bakers and pick up the loaves of bread.”

Kyra doesn’t say anything. She just keeps listening.

“On my way back to him, I see these two idiot malakas arguing in the middle of the street over gods knows what. Not wanting to get involved as I was tired and hot and just wanting to come back home, one of them crashes into my back, catching me off guard, sending me toppling into the stall and straight into the blood bucket.”

“Ouch. Gods I said be gentle, fuck.”

“Oh, calm down you big baby, I’m almost done and watch your language or I will take your eye out with this thing.”

Kyra lets out a tiny snort. “Sorry, please continue.”

“Well one malaka had already scampered off like a coward while the other malaka was standing there laughing, I was mad as hell, stormed over and punched him that hard he flew up the road a bit, went and picked him up and threw him off the dock into the water. I picked up my things and came back here.”

“There you are, all stitched up. It’s going to leave a scar though, nonetheless it will make you look more badass” the healer says giving Kassandra a wink and a smile while she packs up her tools and leaves.

“More badass? Did she really just say that?” Kassandra says as she lets out a small laugh.

“I think she did love but nonetheless I think it looks dashing” Kyra grins looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

“Well I’m glad you think so, I actually have no idea what I hit on the way down, it was that quick.”

“Now that your clean and stitched, maybe you should go and get dressed in some dry clothes and come to eat, dinner is almost ready by the smell coming out of the kitchen. Penelope and Ella are already in there with Praxos. He really loves our girls.” Kyra holds out her hand to Kassandra who gladly grabs it and follows her inside.

Sitting at the table, Ella looks up and sees the stitches.

“Whoa mater what happened to you?” she asks frowning.

“You mean this?” Kassandra points to her face. “Well today a nasty bandit came at me wielding his small dagger in front of my face!” she looks over to Kyra winking with her hands in the air.

Kyra sighs and rolls her eyes.

“I thought he wanted to poke my eye out or something” Ella looks at her, eyes wide.

“Next thing I know he’s cut me and I ended up like this.” She finishes up with her make-believe story. “And the rest is history”

“Wow, I can’t wait to grow up to be as strong as you are.” Ella breathes.

“I’m sure you will be little one but right now you two should be getting ready for bed, it’s getting late, off you go upstairs and I’ll be up in a minute to tuck you both in.”

Ella looks at her sister, "Come I'll race you to the top of the stairs. Ready, Set, GO!" They both fly up out of their seats and rush off squealing with delight as they go, skidding into each other when they reach the bottom. "Ow" they both laugh.

"Oi be careful you two!" Kyra yells after them, shaking her head.

Kassandra looks over at Kyra reclining in her chair. "I'm so glad we adopted them, they bring us so much joy, laughter and happiness. Wouldn't you agree love?"

"They do, they really do." She smiles warmly getting up, stretching, helping gather the plates with Kassandra and takes them to the kitchen setting them down. She pulls Kassandra to her by the waist wrapping her arms around her. Looking down into Kyra's brown eyes staring up, Kassandra pulls her into a kiss. "I love you so much" she murmurs against her lips.

"I love you too, with all my heart." Pulling away Kyra asks, "will you be OK doing these or would you like some help?"

"No,no I'll be fine, you go up to bed and I'll be up in a moment. I won't be long."

Clearing the dishes and putting them away since the maids have gone home for the night, Kassandra makes her way upstairs to tuck in her daughters and give them a kiss goodnight. Making her way to bed, she hops in and lays next to Kyra, her head throbbing a bit from the cut, but as soon as her head hits the pillow, her eyelids suddenly become heavy and before she knows it she’s out like a light.

Kyra looks at her and strokes a lock of hair back from her face before giving her a kiss goodnight, snuggling down, falling asleep herself.

_**A couple of days later – Give or take.** _

Kyra was pacing nervously almost wearing a groove into the floor. Today was the day that Alexa was going to dock on her island. She still hadn’t come up with a decision on whether or not she wanted to even see the woman.

Kassandra hates seeing her like this so goes over to calm her down. Grabbing her hand, she leads her to the chair and sits her down and pours her some water.

“Here drink this, it will help calm your nerves” she pushes the cup towards her.

“I think I’ll need something stronger than that love” Kyra points over at the jug of wine.

“Right well here drink this instead” handing her a cup of wine.

Kyra gulps it back in one go. “Another please” gesturing Kassandra to pour her some more.

She gulps that one back in one go again.

“Wow OK, feel better now?” Kassandra looks at her in surprise.

“A little but that will do for now.”

Kyra had sent Praxos down to the dock earlier that morning to keep an eye out and report back when a ship docks on the island as she was too nervous to look out from her balcony as she can see the dock from there.

Getting up from her chair, she hears Praxos enter her office. Turning to him, her heart thumping loudly in her chest, trying to control her breathing, her eyes closed just for a minute, she opens them when Kassandra reassures her that she is going to be OK and no matter what decision she makes, she going to be by her side every step of the way.

Kyra permits him to speak.

Praxos is a little out of breath from running all the way back. “A ship has just docked and its huge, like really huge. I really think you should have a look.”

Kassandra, intrigued by what she just heard, rushed over to the balcony to have a look.

“By the God’s Kyra! This thing is gigantic! I’ve never seen anything like it! It’s so much larger than the Adrestia! Kyra you have to come look!”

Kassandra holds out her hand gesturing to Kyra to come stand next to her.

Slowly she moves toward her to the balcony and looks out. Eyes wide she puts her hand to her mouth in shock. “What in Hades! Loo...look at the size of it!”

Looking a bit longer Kyra saw her. There she was. Standing on the dock was Alexa.

She swallowed so loudly that Kassandra heard. She reached out and placed her hand in Kyra’s linking their fingers together squeezing gently.

Taking a deep breath, she now has a decision to make.......


	2. Return Journey To Mykonos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is more about getting to know who Alexa is and her reasoning for returning to the island after a very long time away. More or less her POV.
> 
> I kinda strayed from Kassandra and Kyra for a while but I promise in the next chapter they will be back :)

Standing at the helm of the Skylla she had won in a drinking game a few years ago, the biggest ship the Aegean Sea had ever seen, Alexa took a deep breath, breathing in the warm salty air, enjoying the feel of the spray hit her face every time the ship crested over a small wave and hit the surface of the water again.

It was very calming to her considering the journey she was making. Standing next to her was her second in command, Alec. He turns to look at Alexa with her head down massaging the bridge of her nose.

“You look tired, I think maybe you should go have a little lie down?” he asks nudging her shoulder softly.

She looks up at him feeling the nudge he gave her, “Hmm?” she was deep in thought and hadn’t heard a word he had said

He repeated himself to her again “I said you look tired, I think maybe you should go have a little lie down?”

“Oh, no I’m fine truly.” She says plastering on a fake smile.

Alec knew better and could see straight through it considering he was her brother who she managed to track down after leaving her old life on Mykonos behind. He had spent most of his life with his pater when his mater took his sister and left their home. Their parents weren’t getting along anymore and his mater wanted to start somewhere fresh. Alexa decided to go with her while he stayed behind.

He had joined her on the ship after his pater had passed away, sailing with her all over the Greek world.

“No you go, take a minute to yourself, I’ve got things under control here” he gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s the reason you made me second in command after all apart from me being your sibling” he playfully teases her, trying to lighten her mood.

“Alright, fine as you wish boss” she grumbles as she moves to go down to her sleeping quarters. Entering her room, she removes her weapons and places them in the corner.

Flopping down onto her bunk she lies back, sighs and closes her eyes. She thinks back to the reason why she was doing this journey to begin with.

_ Flashback _

Having taken up a job in Argolis, she was tasked in taking out the nation’s leader there. She had decided to become a mercenary to help her deal with all the pent up anger, anxiety and frustration she felt from time to time with all the poor decisions she had made in the past as it gave her a way to release it all.

Docking, she made her way to the local tavern having spent enough time on the ship and was just wanting to sleep in a proper bed for the night away from her rowdy crew.

Arriving she noticed a couple of guards standing behind a man seated at the counter. They stared at her as she walked in but she just ignored them and took a seat a few spaces from him, ordering a nice bowl of stew, a jug of wine and a room for the night. Sitting in peace eating her food, she was interrupted when the man started talking, having taken notice that he had moved closer to her, trying to strike up a conversation.

“So what’s a lovely looking woman like you doing in these parts?”

“Just passing through” she said not looking up from her bowl eating the last spoonful.

“Really?” he leaned closer to her making her feel very uncomfortable.

“Yes and if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to go to my room now.” She took a swig of her wine and went to move from her seat until she felt a hand on her thigh.

Her body stiffened. She could feel his breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. “Maybe you’d like to come back with me instead? I have somewhere better than this boring old tavern.”

She could feel her anxiety rising, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, her pulse getting faster but it had nothing to do with anything sexual. She calmly took a breath in then out, then in then out again until she felt her pulse start to slow and return to normal.

Turning towards him she politely declined and removed his hand. “Thank you for the offer but I’ve had a long trip and I’m very tired and would like to just go to bed. Another time maybe?” before squeezing past him making her way to the stairs.

“Well if you change your mind, you’ll find me in the leader house, it’s just down the road from here. You can’t miss it” he said.

When she heard that, she froze where she was standing, turned to face him, gave him a quick smile and replied “no problem I know where it is” spun on her heels and made her way to bed.

Fuck she had just met her target, she thought to herself.

Lying down she found it rather difficult to fall asleep. Tossing and turning, her mind unable to settle. Closing her eyes she forced herself into a deep sleep. Waking feeling rather rested considering the rough night she had, she went down and paid for her room then went to check on her ship and crew. Checking in with Alec, she tasked him with the gathering of supplies they needed. Leaving him to it she decided to go find some odd jobs to do while she waited for nightfall.

Looking at the notice board she saw a bounty on a Athenian Commander. Can’t be that hard she thought taking it. Finding the person who posted it, he gave her the information she needed. Making her way to the fort he was stationed at, she surveyed the area using the skills she had picked up training as a mercenary.

There were two guards at the entrance. She had no idea how many others were inside.

“Oh well no time like the present” she said to herself grabbing her bow and nocking two arrows. Spreading them out between her fingers and pulling the string back fully, she turned it sideways and let them loose taking out both guards at the same time watching them fall to the ground.

Running in she took out a few more with arrows. Releasing the chain she had wrapped around her, she pulled the double bladed axe it was attached to from her back. Seeing the soldiers running towards her, she threw it at the closest one striking him in the chest. Using the chain, she swung him into the others sending them all flying into the nearby wall. Pulling it out of the man, she wrapped the chain back around her sheathing her axe.

Hearing an arrow whistle past her head just missing it by an inch, she looked up to see she had missed someone. Grabbing her dagger from her boot, holding it by the blade, she hurled it at him, getting him right in the eye. Seeing him fall over she went to retrieve her dagger. Entering a hidden cave she found the commander making light work of him.

Making her way around the cave possibly looking for stuff to loot, she saw some cages holding some people prisoner. She released one lot from the cage before going over to the other one. Seeing a girl not much older than herself, curled up in a ball on the ground scared. She was shaking and had her eyes shut pleading not to kill her.

Pausing for a moment and just staring at her, memories started flooding back to her about how she was in the same position a long time ago and how Kyra had saved her and how she had taken her in and cared for her, how they had become best friends and could share anything. How much fun they both had together, laughing and sharing jokes around the campfire and how much they were always there for each other. That they promised to never hurt one another.

Well obviously Alexa had broken that promise. She grew jealous of Kyra and wanted her power of leadership for the rebellion so badly for herself that she was willing to do anything to get it.

Kyra had mainly recruited men for her rebellion so Alexa was basically the only one Kyra could talk to about certain things.

She started feeling really bad about the way she had treated Kyra as she thought about it more. She went out of her way, taking care of someone she didn’t know when she didn’t have to. She could have just left her for dead.

All these emotions she was feeling started to become overwhelming as she sunk to her knees, her head in her hands.

Tears started welling up in her eyes, streaming down her face. She was really missing her friend. Would Kyra even still want to be her friend she thought. Since leaving, she’s really had no one to confide in. She had her brother but still, there are some things Alexa couldn’t talk to him about.

Feeling someone touch her, she looked up. Blinking, she wiped her tears away. Looking around, she noticed the girl had moved closer and had put her hand on Alexa’s knee between the gap of the cage door trying to comfort her.

Smiling she got to her feet, opened the door and picked the girl up, carrying her out of the cave to the horse she had waiting outside the fort entrance, lifting her onto it. Hopping up herself, she rode back to her ship.

She knew what she had to do. She had to make it right with Kyra. Something she should have done a long, long time ago.

Upon nearing the Skylla, she slowed her horse to a stop near the stables. After helping the girl off, she tied the horse back up before walking over to her.

“Thank you for saving me back there, what’s your name?” the girl asks.

“Alexa and it’s my pleasure. I couldn’t just leave you there.”

“Well Alexa, I am forever in your debt. My name is Zephyra.”

“It’s nice to meet you Zephyra.” Alexa says shaking her hand. “Hey can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, sure ask away.”

“I’m looking for another crew member. Would you consider maybe joining me on my ship unless there’s somewhere else you have to be?”

Zephyra doesn’t hesitate to answer. “Of course I’d love to join your crew, count me in” she smiles.

“Great, its settled then, come I’ll show you where you will be staying” taking her hand and leading her to her ship.

“No fucken way! This belongs to you?” Zephyra exclaims in amazement looking at the huge vessel in front of her.

“Yep, this is the Skylla. I won it fair and square against a pirate who thought he would challenge me to a drinking game to which I drank him under the table. Quite conveniently I was also looking for a ship at the time too. Climb aboard.”

Seeing a new crew member, Alec comes over to greet them holding out his hand. “Welcome aboard” he says. “The name’s Alec.” He shakes Zephyra’s hand.

“Zephyra this is my brother and my second in command.” Alexa tell her, rolling her eyes.

“Alec can you show her around, meet the crew and show her to her quarters please? There’s something I must do. Don’t worry Zephyra, you’re safe with him, he doesn’t bite” She gives her a wink and a smile making her blush.

Rushing to her own room, Alexa pulls out some paper and starts writing out a letter:

**Dear** _**Kyra** _

_**I hope this letter reaches you OK.** _

_**I know you haven’t heard from or seen me in almost 6 years since I was last there during the rebellion.** _

_**I’m sorry I left on not good terms with you as all you did was take me in when I needed someone there for me during my times of need.** _

_**I would really like to come visit and see you as I’ll be stopping in on my way to Chios to restock my ship’s supplies and rest my crew. I want to apologize and make it right with you as I really miss the friendship we had together.** _

_**Anyway if you would allow me to do that, please send me a reply. I am currently in Argolis at the moment on business but I’ll be leaving here tomorrow and will be docking my ship in Mykonos in 3 days so hopefully that will give you enough time to think it over.** _

_**I will understand if you don’t want to see me and that’s OK. Just please let me know if this is something that you would like to do.** _

_**Regards** _

_**Alexa.** _

Having finished she rolls it up, ties it with a string and seals it with wax. Rushing off the ship, she asks around to see if anyone is heading to the Silver Islands. A man overhears her and offers to deliver it as he’s just about ready to leave any minute. She tells him it’s very important that it gets to Kyra urgently and that he goes straight to her. She gives him a good amount of coin to make sure he doesn’t stray off the path. He agrees to get it to her and waves her goodbye. She says a small prayer in the hopes it gets there.

Having got that off her chest, she goes to find the man an collects her money for dealing with the commander. Back at her ship she tells Alec to get the crew ready to leave as soon as she hops back on board.

With a pouch full of coins, she goes back to the tavern to wait for nightfall. She still has a job to do before she can leave.

The sky begins to darken indicating it’s time to strike.

Making her way to the leader house, she climbs on top of a nearby roof overlooking the place. She scans the area making sure to remember where the guards are all situated and monitor their patrol routes. She sees the leader sleeping upstairs through the open window. Creeping across the roof to get closer, she sees two guards at the back entrance. Grabbing her dagger, she drops down and stabs one of them in the throat before quickly pulling it out and stabbing the other in the head.

She drags their bodies to a nearby bush to hide them. Sneaking around the corner, she sees one relieving himself into the garden. She readies her bow and arrow and shoots him in the back making him fall forward into the flowers patch, hiding himself.

“Impressive” Alexa whispers to herself. “Just a few more to go before I can get to the leader.”

Taking two more out on the roof with arrows she sneaks inside getting closer to her target. Creeping to the upper level, she hides in the shadows until a guard happens to come outside and stand right in front of her with his back turned. She sneaks out and twists his head around breaking his neck, placing his body in the dark.

“Right just one more guard to go” she whispers. Seeing her chance, dagger in hand, she grabs him from behind and stabs him in the heart placing her hand over his mouth to silence him. Dropping him on the floor, she approaches the leader who is none the wiser of her presence. Kneeling over him, he senses that someone is there.

Waking up he looks her straight in the eye and recognizes who she is. “Looks like I changed my mind after all” she sneers before slicing his throat. Leaving him to die, she hurries back to her ship. Once aboard, the gangplank is raised and they make haste to their next destination.

_ Back to the present _

A sharp jolt snaps her back to the present. She opens her eyes having realized she had been asleep for a while. Getting up and grabbing her weapons, she makes her way back onto the deck. She can see her crew rushing around and Alec shouting orders.

“What’s going on?” she asks when she gets to the helm. “Pirate ship" he informs her pointing out ahead of them. “And they are coming straight for us!”

Alexa takes over from her brother. “BRACE!” she yells and the ship comes hurtling toward them. It connects but doesn’t do much damage. As the ship turns, it’s coming to the right angle for the archers. Alexa sees this and readies her archers.

“ARCHERS READY!” she screams “FIRE!” They manage to hit many of the pirates. Alexa gets the rowers to turn the ship so that the other one is at the angle to ram.

Ordering the rowers to speed up, they head for the pirates and ram their ship, cleaving it in half.

With a job well done, they carry on with the journey. Zephyra joins them at the helm.

“Wow that was intense” she says. “I thought we were goners.”

Alexa looks at her. “Nah, its gonna take more than that to take this ship down” flashing a smile at her.

Alec sees and bends down to whisper in her ear “She’s your type you know” waggling his eyebrows at her. She starts to blush and shoves him in the arm.

Looking at Zephyra, she thinks it won’t do any harm in getting to know her.

Not realising she was still staring, Zephyra turns and locks eyes with her. She had the most prettiest eyes Alexa had ever seen. They were a light brown colour. A bit embarrassed, Alexa quickly looks away.

Zephyra just smiles.

“So…Ahem” Alexa clears her throat “Why were you locked up in that cave?” she asks trying to make conversation.

“To be honest I really don’t know. One minute I was doing errands, next thing I know I’m waking up in that cage.”

“Oh, well that seems very strange?”

“Indeed it does. So if you don’t mind me asking but where are we heading to?”

“To the silver islands, Mykonos to be more precise. We should be there in about 3 days.”

“Sounds exciting, what’s there?”

“There’s someone I really need to see who lives there”

Zephyra gave a disappointed look. “Oh I see” A hint of sadness in her voice.

Alexa frowns and it takes her a while to click on as to why her mood suddenly changed. “Oh, oooh gods no , not like that” she exclaims. Holding up her hands in front of her. “I did something in the past that I’m not proud of and I’m going back to make it right. She’s just a friend, well I think, I don’t know.”

“What did you do?” Zephyra questions her.

“I really don’t want to talk about it” she looks down at the floor ashamed.

“That bad huh?” Zephyra moves closer placing her hand next to Alexa’s, their little fingers touching making Alexa’s heart jump in her chest giving her Goosebumps.

She’s never had the feeling before. It was nice. Moving closer she places her head on Zephyra’s shoulder.

“Yeah it is that bad, but little did they know, she was also harboring an even bigger secret as there was also another reason for this Journey.”

Over the next few days, they got to know each other a bit better. Alexa showing her the ropes of hauling and stowing sails and other jobs around the ship. Teaching her how to fire a bow and arrow the correct way and teaching her how to fight with weapons. She was a very quick learner Alexa noticed.

They exchanged glances now and again, smiling at each other, chatting while they ate together and shared stories well into the night.

Lying next to each other on the deck looking at the stars, Zephyra turns onto her side so she’s facing Alexa and props herself up on her elbow gazing cutely at her. She takes her hand and rests it against her cheek. Alexa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath leaning into her touch.

Zephyra takes her chance and places a kiss on her lips. At first this startles Alexa, who’s eyes fly open.

Zephyra pulls away quickly embarrassed. “I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have do….” Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by Alexa’s lips on her’s this time.

“Don’t be sorry” Alexa murmurs against them smiling as they lay there and share their first kiss together.

The night comes and goes and before they know it, it’s morning. Waking up, Alexa gets up and stretches. She looks out at the water when she sees the shape of an Island in the distance slowly coming into view. Her heart starts to pound faster knowing they will be arriving shortly to their destination.

Accompanied by her brother, he pulls her aside. “So have you figured out what you are going to say when you see her?” he asks feeling concerned for his sister.

“Ummm I don’t really know what I’m going to say, Alec. What if she doesn’t even want to see me, let alone hear me out. I don’t know if my letter even reached her. God I'm such a nervous wreck.”

“Hey, Alexa, look at me please, just have a bit of faith and do your best but I think its best if you both talk it over. She needs to see how sorry you really are. I can see how much this is affecting you and it’s probably affecting her too. It’s been a long time coming for the both of you. The past is the past, you can’t change it, you can only move forward into the future.”

“Thank you big brother” She leans into him for a comforting hug.

“Your welcome little sister” he says as he squeezes her tightly.

Zephyra comes over and touches Alexa’s arm grabbing her attention. Taking her hands in her own, she gazes into her eyes. “You’re going to be OK. Would you like me to come with you?”

Alexa rubs her thumbs over her knuckles. “As much as I’d love for you to be there, this is something I need to do on my own. It’s my mistake and I’m going to try everything in my power to fix it.” Giving her a kiss.

“Ok, I understand but if you ever need me you just call for me and I’ll be right there beside you.”

Alexa nods in agreement.

As the ship readies to dock, Alexa starts pacing up and down. Once tied down, the gangplank gets lowered and she slowly makes her way off the ship. Standing back on land, she waits patiently for Kyra to make her decision.

Finding somewhere to sit and wait, she places her head in her hands. The day passes by in a blur as its now mid-afternoon. Alexa, thinking that maybe Kyra refuses to see her or she never got the letter, she stands and goes to walk back to the ship.

“I thought I’d never see you step foot here again”

She instantly recognizes who’s voice that is behind her. Her whole body freezes for a second. She swallows loudly. Slowly she turns and comes face to face with her.

"We need to talk"

Locking eyes, she comes face to face with Kyra.

Fuck....Here goes nothing.......


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra confronts Alexa but wasn't expecting the outcome she was about to receive.

Seeing Alexa standing down at the dock, Kyra decides she just wants to get this whole situation over and done with so that their lives can go back to normal.

“Right I’m hoping I’m making the right decision” she turns to Kassandra who is standing there looking at her.

“And that would be?” Kassandra asks frowning.

Kyra lets out a huge sigh “I’m going to go down there and tell her we need to talk. I have a whole Island to run and people to look after and I cannot do that with all this hanging over my head. She wants to talk so I’m going to at least try to hear her out but I’m not promising anything. What kind of leader would I be if I didn’t try. It’s my job to solve problems.”

“Alright my love, it’s your choice to make and I’ll be here supporting you all the way.”

Kyra thanks her and walks to the door. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, like hell you’re going on your own.” Kassandra grabs her arm stopping her.

“Kassandra I’ll be fine. You know well enough I can handle myself. Look you can see me from here. Just please wait. Promise?”

“Sorry your right and you know I can’t promise you that, but I’ll try my best, now go” as she releases her grip on Kyra’s arm.

Kyra makes her way down to the docks. She glances back and can see Kassandra watching her from the balcony. She gives her a quick smile and carries on down.

Greeting her people as she passes by, she sees Alexa stand and start to walk away. Quietly coming up behind her, she speaks.

“I thought I’d never see you step foot here again”

She watched as Alexa’s body stiffen up and freeze as she registered her voice and slowly turn to face her. Looking her straight in the eyes she spoke again very sternly.

“We need to talk” before turning and walking off. Glancing back, Alexa was just standing there dumbfounded.

“She looks a lot different from when I last saw her” Kyra wonders to herself. She had broad shoulders and was more muscular and lean and had very toned thighs. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail which Kyra had never seen her wear before when she was here. She still had the same bright blue eyes.

“I guess time changes people” she shrugs her shoulders.

“Well, are you just going to stand there all day looking like that or are you going to follow?”

“I…ah…yeah…yes I’m coming” Alexa stammers as she forces her feet to move.

Watching as she follows Kyra, she notices people coming up to greet her. “Good afternoon Archon” she hears them say. “Archon?” she thinks out loud. Not realizing how loud she actually spoke.

“Yes” Kyra responds looking back.

“ Hmm? Oh…no nothing” Alexa quickly replies looking away sheepishly. “Fuck sakes, get a grip” she thinks to herself.

Continuing to follow Kyra, they come to the house. Looking up, Alexa spots Kassandra glaring back at her with narrowed eyes up on the balcony and stops. Kyra doesn’t notice and carries on walking. She greets her guards and proceeds to walk inside. Turning she realized that she was alone. Striding back to the entrance, she spots Alexa standing there looking up. Following her gaze, she sees what she is looking at.

Sighing she just shakes her head.

“Hey, hurry up will you! I don’t have all day you know. I’ve had to clear my whole schedule for this”

“Sorry, sorry” looking down she rushes to catch up. You’re really fucking this up” she mutters to herself.

Coming up behind Kyra she quietly asks “what’s the eagle bearer doing here?”

“Don’t worry about her, you’ll know soon enough” smirking as she says it.

Reaching the front door, Kassandra was already there waiting for them. Kyra enters first with Alexa behind her. She was just about to introduce them both, when Kassandra’s eyes suddenly went wide. Seeing Alexa up close, she recognized her face.

“MALAKA! It’s you!” She yells pulling out her spear, holding it outstretched in front of her.

Kyra, a bit taken back by what she was seeing and hearing, turns around to face Alexa who had unsheathed her axe and was pointing it at Kassandra. “Don’t you point that spear at me!” she shouts.

Seeing the rage in Alexa’s eyes she knew she needed to diffuse the situation and fast. She was now beginning to regret the decision she made.

The guards on patrol heard the commotion and rushed over, weapons at the ready.

Kyra quickly got them to stand down and dismissed them back to their posts.

Turning back to the situation at hand, she placed herself between the two woman to stop them from killing each other.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” she says calmly but firmly looking at one then the other.

They both didn’t say a word. They were too focused on each other.

“Well, answer me!” She tries again.

They still didn’t answer.

Kyra looked at Kassandra. The look she was giving Alexa, she had seen before when Kassandra was on the battlefield. Her eyes dark with fury. She needed to snap her out of it. Once she was focused on something, there was no stopping her and Kyra knew this all too well. Her face started to turn into a snarl, her nostrils flaring.

Kyra raised her voice to try get her attention. “Kassandra, look at me!”

Hearing Kyra’s voice, she snapped out of her trance and lowered her eyes to meet hers.

“Will you please lower and put your spear away?” Kyra gently pushes her arm down. She reaches up and cradles Kassandra’s face in her hand. Looking into her eyes, she saw they had changed back to the soft loving eyes she knew.

“I’m so sorry my love, I don’t know what came over me” she sheathes her spear back behind her.

Turning her attention to Alexa, Kyra got her to put her weapon away also. Having got everything under control, she started to relax just a little but not much.

“Now let’s start again shall we” she tells both of them. “Kassandra this is Alexa, Alexa, Kassandra. Although you two seem to already know each other”

“We have crossed paths before.” Kassandra spoke up. “Just I didn’t know it was you Kyra had spoken about because I didn’t know you were ‘The Alexa’ she was friends with.”

“What are you doing here?” Alexa asks her.

Before she could answer, Kyra cut her off. “Kassandra is here because she is my wife.”

Alexa’s jaw almost hit the floor. “Your wife?”

“Yes, my wife so I’d appreciate it, if you didn’t try to kill the love of my life.”

“I’ll try my best not to” she replies sarcastically.

“The same goes for you too Kassandra” Kyra reminds her. “I brought her here to talk, not have a blood bath at my front door.”

She escorted them both to her office for some privacy. Closing the door, she motioned for Alexa to sit in the chair, while Kassandra stood and leaned against a wall looking out towards the sea.

Kyra took a seat across from her. Looking at each other, neither of them wanted to start the conversation. The silence in the room was deafening .

“I don’t even know where to start” Alexa started. “I know I really hurt you Kyra and I am sorry, I’m really sorry. I’m not asking you to forgive me but at least give me a chance to make it right.”

“Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out about the things you did behind my back from other people? Having been told that you were spreading things about me that were not true. Trying to turn my own people against me. Then to find out you were sleeping with my ex boyfriend, on more than one occasion! You…you of all people Alexa! Why? Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know why I did those things Kyra.” Alexa couldn’t even look her in the eyes.

“Yes you do! You know exactly why you did it and DON’T you DARE lie to me!”

Kyra could feel her pulse rising. Her heart beating in her ears. Her nostrils flaring. She was still worked up from earlier.

Kassandra could see this was starting to make Kyra very uncomfortable as the conversation started getting heated. She moved closer and put her hand on Kyra’s shoulder to comfort her but she shook her off. She tried again.

“Kassandra DON’T!” she snapped.

This caught Kassandra off guard as they were never like this towards each other and she was gobsmacked. It actually hurt her feelings so she decided to leave and go for a walk. “I’m just going to go. I’ll be back later” walking out the door slamming it behind her with such force, it almost came off the hinges.

Kyra got up to follow her. “Kassandra wait I’m sorry!” she called after her.

“Just leave me Kyra, I don’t want to talk to you right now.” She didn’t even bother to look back.

“Well this is just fucking great! Now my wife is pissed. This is not how I envisioned my day to go!” tears welling up in her eyes.

“Kyra I’m sorry, I didn’t want to come here and upset anyone.” Came Alexa’s voice from inside the room.

Kyra stormed back in there. Her body tense and shaking, her hands balled into tight fists that her knuckles were turning white.

“Stop apologizing! Just Stop! All you’ve done is upset everyone! You know what, I don’t think I can do this. I think you should go.”

“Kyra please, just hear me out!”

“Hear you out? Hear you out! Can you even hear yourself right now? You can’t even be honest with me for fucks sakes! I asked you one simple question and all you can say is I don’t know!”

“But”

“No just get out!”

“Kyra” she pleads.

“GET OUT ALEXA, JUST GO! JUST FUCKING GO!”

Alexa stood, looked at Kyra for a moment then left.

Kyra slammed the door behind her, slid her back down it and sunk to the floor sobbing really hard. “How is this even happening right now?” she cries out.

A moment later she hears a light tapping at the door and a small voice on the other side. “Mater are you ok?”

It was Penelope. “Can I come in?”

Kyra stops sobbing enough to stand and let her in. Seeing her with a concerned look on her face, she kneels down in front of her daughter and pulls her into a hug. The little girl had never seen her like this before, she was usually always happy.

“I heard you shouting and who was that lady leaving? Did she do something to hurt you?”

Penelope was young but she was very smart for a child of her age.

“Oh my sweet, I’m just not having a very good day today. I’m sorry you had to hear me shout like that and that lady is a nobody. She did things to me that weren’t very nice but I will be OK now that you’re here.”

Kyra wipes her eyes and gets to her feet, picking up Penelope in her arms. She gives her a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t worry mater, I won’t let anyone hurt you” she smiles.

“Thank you. By the way where is your sister?”

“She’s having a nap. We worked hard today in our lessons that she got tired after”

“And you’re not having a nap too because?” Kyra asks her.

“I was but I heard you yelling so I came to see what happened”

“Well thank you but I’m feeling much better now. How about you go back to your nap and I’ll wake you both up when its dinnertime Ok?”

“Ok I would like that, I love you mater”

“I love you too Penelope. I love you both”

Kyra takes a deep breath and goes to find Praxos. She finds him talking to one of the guards on his break.

“Praxos can I see you for a minute”

“Yeah sure, what’s up? Have you been crying? Have you and Kassandra had a fight? I saw her storming out earlier. You two never fight.”

“Please Praxos, calm down. I don’t want to go into details just now. I need you to keep an eye on the girls for me, they are both napping. I need to go find Kassandra. Can you please do that?”

Praxos looks at her. Her eyes are red and puffy but doesn’t press the issues any further. “Yes sure I’ll keep an eye on them. Go and sort out whatever has happened between you two.”

“Thank you” she pulls him into a quick hug before running off.

She doesn’t have to search far because she knows exactly where Kassandra is. Nearing closer to the place, she could see Kassandra sitting on the sand looking out towards the ocean. She could hear Kyra approaching but doesn’t turn around. Kyra quietly sits down next to her.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

Kassandra stays quiet playing with the sand. Letting it fall between her fingers.

“Kassandra I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s the last thing I ever wanted to do. I was heated and upset and let my emotions get to me.”

“I was just trying to comfort you Kyra. Having you push me away like that, really hurt and all because of that bitch! We never fight. Never argue. Since she stepped off that ship, onto the island and into our house, it feels like my whole world has been turned upside down then seeing who she actually was made it even worse.”

She turned to face Kyra. She had been crying, her soft amber eyes were bloodshot and full of hurt. It pained Kyra to see her like this. She went to wipe her face but Kassandra pulled away.

“Please don’t. I just want to be left alone for a while.” She turned and moved away from Kyra.

“Kassandra please, don’t do this to me.” She tried to reach for her again.

“I said don’t. Please just leave. I’ll come back when I’m ready.”

“Fine I’ll be at home looking after our daughters or did you forget we have them to think about too.”

“What? Of course I haven’t forgotten we have children Kyra, I just can’t deal with anything right now. Now just leave, please.” Kassandra starts sobbing, turning her back on Kyra.

Kyra felt like her heart was shattering into tiny pieces. All she wanted to do was hold her wife in her arms but Kassandra wasn’t having any of it. She felt so helpless. A feeling she has never had to feel before, ever. She took the hint and made her way home leaving Kassandra dealing with her feelings on her own.

Returning home, the girls were sitting at the table eating a platter of fruit, crackers and bread that Kyra had put out earlier. Seeing her returning, they got up and ran to her. Pulling them both into a tight hug, inhaling both their scents always made Kyra feel happy. They are her whole world and Kassandra was too. She needed to figure out how to fix this whole mess, starting with Alexa.

Kassandra was still sitting on the beach when she noticed it was starting to get dark. Getting to her feet, she shook the remaining sand from her clothes and decided it was time to go home. The house was dark and quiet when she arrived back. Kyra and the girls were already in bed.

Quietly making her way upstairs, she stopped outside the twins room and peered around the door into their room. Seeing that they were fast asleep, she decided not to disturb them. Reaching their room, Kassandra could see that Kyra was in bed with her back to the door. Kyra heard her enter but didn’t turn over instead pretended to be asleep. She felt the bed next to her sink indicating that Kassandra had climbed in. Taking a peak over her shoulder, she saw that Kassandra was lying on her side and had her back to her.

Rolling over and edging closer to her, she slowly but hesitantly slid her arm under Kassandra’s and over her hip. Sensing that she didn’t move, she snuggled closer into her back feeling Kassandra pull her arm tighter around her. Satisfied with the result she fell into a deep sleep.

Waking the next morning she noticed that Kassandra had gone. Checking the girls room thinking she was there helping them get ready but she wasn’t as they were still fast asleep. Looking around the house she couldn’t find her anywhere. Making her way downstairs she spotted Elena in the kitchen.

“Morning Elena, have you seen Kassandra?”

“No I haven’t sorry, why has something happened with you two?”

“No, we just had a small tiff is all.”

“Doesn’t seem like something small, Kyra. Come on spill. You know you can’t hide anything from me. I know you better than that plus your eyes are giving you away.”

“Ughh fine. Yes we did have a bit of a fight yesterday. You remember how I mentioned to you about Alexa?”

“Ahhh…yes I remember when you told me that story. Never forgot it.”

“Well she’s here right now, that’s her ship down there.”

“Oh is that who that belongs to. Bloody thing takes up the whole dock almost.”

“Yeah I guess, anyway she arrived with the intention of trying to resolve things between us. I brought her up here to the house so we could talk it out. What a huge shit show that was. Almost had a war at the front door between her and Kassandra. Me being none the wiser, I had no idea that they had already crossed paths during Kassandra’s misthios days before she met me. When I told her the same story I told you, she didn’t know that the Alexa I was talking about was the same person she knew.”

“Right well I can only guess where this is heading”

“So I diffuse that situation and we all go into my office where it just all went to shit and downhill from there. I was already upset that they both tried to already kill each other. Kassandra could see I was getting worked up and only tried to comfort me which ended up with me pushing her away. I let my emotions get the best of me. She took off and when I found her and tried to talk to her she was having none of it. Told me to leave her alone that she needed to deal with her feelings on her own. She came to bed last night and now she’s gone and I have no idea where.”

Having got that all off her chest, Kyra let out a big sigh as if the whole world had just lifted off of her shoulders.

“Wow, that’s umm…a lot to take in. Maybe just give Kassandra some time alone, I’m sure she will come around eventually. She loves you too much Kyra as you do her. Do you feel better now you have got all that out though?” Elena looks at Kyra and tilts her head sideways.

“I love her with my whole entire being Elena but I guess some time apart will do us good. Yes I do, thank you for being such a good friend. Now what’s for breakfast? Something smells delicious.”

“Only your favourite, here eat up. You have a visitor coming this morning.”

“Oh thank you. Have I mentioned how good of a cook you are?”

“Yes you tell me all the time.”

“So who’s coming. I don’t recall having any visitors scheduled today?”

“Your new personal assistant of course. I have no idea how you are managing to run this all by yourself but you really need help. Take some of the workload off you.”

“Oh shit is that today! I’ve been so wrapped up in other problems I totally forgot. Gods I better get dressed! Thank you for breakfast” She says stuffing her face with the last mouthful then disappearing upstairs.

Back at the Skylla, Alexa was resting in her quarters having not left her room since after arriving back the day before in the most foulest mood then when she arrived. She was angry with herself and if she could kick her own ass she would. Maybe she should just leave and give up on the hope of ever resolving any type of friendship with Kyra.

What’s the point in staying here when Kyra won’t even hear her out and now she’s come face to face with Kassandra again. Great, something else she wasn’t expecting was Kyra being married to her. God this just gets worse and worse.

All these things are going round and round in her head. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she hears a knock at her door.

“Go away, I’m not here.”

“Alexa it’s me Zephyra, please let me in.”

“Fine, you can come in.” she says sitting up from her bunk.

Zephyra enters and closes the door behind her. Moving across the room, she hands Alexa a bowl of food that she accepts. Sitting in silence watching her eat, Zephyra decides to say something.

“Are you ok? Like are you really ok?”

Alexa stops eating and puts the bowl down, turning to face her.

“Honestly, no I am not ok. I’m a mess Zephyra. Look at me. Here I was hoping for a miracle only for it to all go to shit. It was a mistake thinking I could come here and everything would be fine. I think it’s best if I just leave and never come back. Just forget about everything, about Kyra, about Kassandra, about the children.

“Kassandra? Who’s that? And children? What children?”

Realising she had said too much, she couldn’t back out of it now. She had to spill everything. Sighing she takes Zephyra’s hands in hers and breaks down.

“I didn’t just come here to mend things with Kyra. And Kassandra, well she was unexpected. I had no idea she was the one Kyra was married to. We crossed paths years ago when she was a mercenary or misthios as she was called to some, like I am now. Her mission was to kill me and every other mercenary to get to the top of the pack.”

Zephyra squeezes her hands more tightly.

“She tracked me down with the help of her eagle Ikaros making her being also called ‘The Eagle Bearer.’ Anyway I was clearing out a fort when I saw her up on a small cliff overlooking it. Now I wasn’t going to go down without a fight as I knew she was after me. Little did she know, there was a bear coming up behind her but because she was so focused on me she didn’t notice. When she did realise and turned around, that’s when I fired an arrow into her leg causing her to fall over the cliff and crash to the bottom knocking her out. The bear wanting her as dinner, I thought stuff it he can have her.”

“Then how come she is still alive?” Zephyra asks confused.

“She’s alive because I made a last minute decision to save her life. Don’t ask me why because I have no idea what caused me to think like that. I decided to fight and kill the bear. When he reared up on his back legs ready to strike, I stood over her and used my axe to stab him in the stomach but before he died his paw came down on my back causing his claws to make these.”

She lifts up her top to show Zephyra 3 large scars that run down the entire length of her back. She runs her fingers down them making Alexa shiver. She pulls her top back down. Still to this day, Kassandra doesn’t know that it was me who saved her. She’s still mad at me for making her fall off the cliff though. I’m guessing from the way she acted towards me yesterday.

“And what about the children you mentioned?”

Alexa took a deep breath. “Well this is where it gets complicated she started off.”

Zephyra looks at her. “Please tell me, I want to know.” Leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling away Alexa starts to tell her. “The things I’m about to tell you I’m not proud off and I don’t want you to think any less of me because I don’t want to lose you.”

“Whatever you’re about to say isn’t going to make me run away from you I promise.”

“When Kyra took me in after saving me all those years ago, everything was fine. We became the best of friends even but after a while I grew jealous of her. She had everything I ever wanted. Power, leadership and love. I wanted it all. I spread nasty things about her, tried to get her rebels to turn against her. I also seduced her ex boyfriend and we slept together on numerous occasions all the while he was still with Kyra.”

Zephyra sits and listens to all the confessions Alexa’s pouring out.

“Anyway I fell pregnant to him. I was too much of a coward to tell Kyra myself so I got one of her rebels to only I left out that I was pregnant, then fled the Island never to return until now, 6 years later when I got wind that Kyra had adopted two children from the orphanage here.”

“So when you say children, what does that mean?”

“I had twins Zephyra. Twin girls. I gave them the names Penelope and Ella. They are 6 years old now. They are the twins Kyra and Kassandra adopted. When I fled and gave birth, I didn’t have the means to take care of them so I sent a letter to my mater and she came and got them from me and they were raised here. Call it the fates or maybe a coincidence they happened to end up with Kyra. I took this as a sign that maybe I was meant to come back and make everything right again but now I think I have really fucked it up because of me, now Kassandra and Kyra are fighting.”

Alexa finally let’s all the emotions she’s been holding in, out and breaks down sobbing hard. Zephyra holds her close and whispers in her ear telling her to let it all out.

After a while as the sobs died down, Alexa felt the weight of everything she was burdened with lift off and she felt free. The only thing was to now tell Kyra the truth about all of it in the hopes of being forgiven. She just had to figure out a way to do it. She had to get Kyra to listen to her.

Zephyra looks at her longingly and wipes her tears away with her thumb before running it over her lips. She runs her finger down her jaw line to her neck making Alexa shiver. She cradles her face in her hands and pulls her closer so she can pull her in a lingering passionate kiss. She pulls away but Alexa pulls her back into another kiss. Finally parting again they lie there holding each other tightly. Closing their eyes for a minute they suddenly hear a voice outside on the dock.

“Alexa get your fucking ass out here now!”

They both sit up. “Who the hell is that?” Zephyra wonders.

“Alexa I know you’re in there now get the fuck out here!”

Alexa realises that it’s Kassandra. “Oh that would be Kassandra” rubbing the bridge of her nose. “What the hell does she want.”

“Stay here and I’ll go sort it” Zephyra says to her.

Leaving Alexa in her room she goes up to the deck. The crew have already gathered around wondering what all the shouting is about. Walking over to the guard rail she peers over and sees Kassandra standing there, standing at her full height, hands on her hips. Face full of rage.

She calls out to the woman below. “Your Kassandra right?”

“I am. What’s it to you?”

“Nothing, I was just asking. So what do you want?”

“I want Alexa to come out here and face me. I want a word with her!” Kassandra demanded.

“Why? she doesn’t want to see you.”

“Well I want to see her, NOW!” Kassandra shouts at her.

“Don’t shout at me! Now if you don’t mind I think It’s best that you leave.” Zephyra orders.

“The fuck I am! I’m not leaving until she gets her ass out here!”

Having heard enough, Alexa appears on deck and makes her way down to Kassandra.

Zephyra grabs her arm. “Alexa don’t” she pulls her arm away and continues walking.

“Alright. You want me so here I am.” Alexa stands that close that she’s right up in her face. “So, what is it that you want Kassandra?”

“This!” Before Alexa could register what Kassandra meant, she felt a fist connecting with her jaw. The sheer speed and force was that fast and hard that she didn’t have time to dodge it. Stumbling backwards she felt her face throbbing.

“Alexa!” Zephyra screams as she starts to run to her. Alexa holds up her hand indicating for her to stop. “This is between me and her.”

Looking up at Kassandra she saw red. “Oh so it’s like that is it? Well come on then , is that the best you’ve got?” taunting her. “Is this how you solve all your problems hmm?”

Kassandra was furious. “Fuck you Alexa! Ever since you’ve arrived here all you have done is cause trouble! Why couldn’t you have just stayed away! I would have killed you all those years ago if it wasn’t for that fucking bear!”

“Is that so, well lets have at it then shall we if it’s going to make you feel better but I’m not going down without a fight.”

She charges at Kassandra aiming for her waist to knock her over but Alexa being smaller, Kassandra steps to the side and kicks her into the wooden beam splitting it in two. Lying there feeling winded for a minute she sees Kassandra approaching. Grabbing her dagger that she always has hidden in her boot, she waits for the right moment before slicing Kassandra across her cheek. She stumbles back stunned, feeling the warm blood trickle down her face and neck.

“Oh for fucks sakes!” Kassandra screams grabbing her face.

Alexa gets to her feet and while Kassandra is distracted she punches her in the nose breaking it. Now she has blood pouring from there too. Grabbing Kassandra by the neck of her leather breastplate she goes to throw her but Kassandra clearly has other plans. Swinging her head back, she headbutts Alexa sending her flying backwards pulling Kassandra with her. They wrestle with each other on the ground causing the dust to swirl around them.

Kassandra gets the upper hand and manages to climb on top of Alexa straddling her hips pushing her full weight down pinning her to the ground, pulling out her spear with the intent of killing her. Alexa swings her arm up with her dagger in her hand but she quickly disarms her.

Kassandra slams the spear down but Alexa manages to wriggle free enough and turn just in time, the spear hitting the ground. Kassandra tries it a second time only this time Alexa isn’t fast enough, the spear going through her shoulder with the tip slicing through her skin and muscle appearing out the other side.

Screaming in pain, her blood pooling beneath her, she started losing consciousness. Hearing Zephyra scream her name she opened her eyes just enough to see Kassandra raise her spear ready to plunge it into her heart.

Thinking that this was it, this was how she was going to die, she closed her eyes ready to accept her fate, waiting to feel the blade slice though her chest but it never came. Hearing the sound of an arrow flying through the air and thudding into something, she forced herself to look to see it embedded in Kassandra. Turning her head backwards with all the strength she could muster, she saw Kyra standing there with her bow in her hand realizing she had shot her own wife to save her life. Closing her eyes again, everything went black. 

Coming to a few minutes later she could hear voices talking. She felt someone putting pressure on her wounds to stop the bleeding.

“Arrgh what the fuck Kyra! you fucking shot me!”

“Shut up you stupid Ox, if I hadn’t you would have killed her! What the hell were you thinking?”

“I…I don’t know what I was thinking, I just wanted her gone and wanted everything to go back to how it was before she arrived. I’m….I’m arrgh fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Really? Your sorry. Wow…You think it’s that simple? That killing someone will just make everything better. Well it doesn’t and I thought that you of all people would know that Kassandra. I was going to sort this my way, through talking not violence. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my reputation?”

Kassandra reaches out for Kyra. “Don’t touch me Kassandra!" Kyra hisses slapping her hand away. "Just get away from me! Go home and get yourself seen to and I’ll deal with you later!”

Kyra gives Kassandra a look she has never seen before. Her eyes were full of anger that it actually scared her. Grunting in pain, Kassandra gets up and leaves.

“Does anyone have anything to wrap these wounds with till we can get her to my home? Sophia is my healer and she can help her." Kyra calls out.

Kyra hears a voice behind her. It was Zephyra. “Yes here use these.” She hands Kyra some bandages before grabbing Alexa’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Kyra sees and smiles.

“Praxos can you carry her to the house please and put her in the guest room.” As he picks her up, she moans in pain and moves closer, crumpling into his chest letting go of Zephyra’s hand.

“Would you like to go with her?” Kyra asks. Zephyra just nods as she takes her arm and leads her to the house.

Walking inside, Kyra can see Kassandra in the kitchen getting stitched up. She doesn’t bother to stop to see how she is instead she goes straight upstairs. She had sent the children home with Elena for the night when she heard what was going on down at the docks so they had the house to themselves. Following Praxos into the guest room she clears the bed as he puts Alexa down who was groaning in agony.

Sophia soon arrived and assessed her wounds. Removing the bandages she saw that the spear hadn’t damaged anything major cleanly coming out the other side of her back. Getting her tools she instructed that Alexa was to be held still while she closed and dressed them. They started cutting part of her clothes to get a better look. Praxos a bit embarrassed decided he wasn’t needed anymore and left.

“Right can you both hold her still?” Pointing to both the women. “I don’t want her moving while I work. Pulling everything out of her bag that she needed, she grabbed a bottle of liquid to clean the wound.

“This is going to hurt like a bastard so please hold her still. I don’t want to get smacked myself.” Kyra and Zephyra grabbed hold making sure they had a tight grip on Alexa.

“Right here we go.” She said tipping the bottle making Alexa scream. Tears started forming in Zephyra’s eyes seeing how much pain Alexa was in.

“I need to stitch these closed now so roll her over on her back and I’ll do this one first then the other. I’ll also need to set her jaw in place. Kassandra did a number on her today.”

Hearing Kassandra’s name Kyra had to ask “How is she doing?”

“Ah she will live. More or less I think her pride was hurt more than anything else.” Sophia say as she continues to work. "Right can you roll her over and I'll do the other side.

“Sounds about right” Kyra replies taking care to roll Alexa onto her front. She gives a small grunt at the movement.

“Well that should just about do it” she says as she ties off the stitches.

Sophia wraps the bandages around her when she notices the scars on her back. She didn’t see them before because of all the blood. “wonder how she got these” she remarks running her fingers down them.

“She got those from a bear” Zephyra quietly says.

“A bear?” Sophia and Kyra both say together moving Alexa to lie on her back.

“Yes a bear but that’s not my story to tell. I think you should talk to Kassandra about that” she looks over at Kyra. “Would it be ok if I went back to the ship and grabbed a few of Alexa’s things?”

“Sure, you go. I’ll stay here until you return.” Kyra reassures her smiling.

“I won’t be long, Oh and Kyra, thank you for saving her today. I thought I was going to lose her.” Zephyra starts to sob.

Rushing over, Kyra quickly embraces her, rubbing her back and whispers “That’s Ok, I can see how much she means to you.”

Releasing each other, they hear a cracking noise. Looking over they see Sophia resetting Alexa’s jaw back into place making them both shudder and wince. “Well that’s something I didn’t want to hear” Kyra says. They both laugh.

“Sorry I had to but if you will excuse me, I think my work here is done” Sophia squeezes past them. “Oh make sure she drinks plenty of water and let her rest.” She instructs before she slips out the door.

Taking her hands, Zephyra looks into Kyra’s eyes. “Kyra, I know you both have had your differences but please can you listen to what she has to tell you? She really is sorry but there are a lot of important things you both need to discuss. I’ll go now. Just please don’t leave her alone.”

Climbing up on the bed, Kyra lies back and places her hand in Alexa’s feeling her grip it. Listening to her breathing, she closes her eyes. Moments later she feels a poke in her side

“Psst Kyra, wake up. I’m back now” she heard not realizing that she had fallen asleep.

“Huh” opening her eyes she saw Zephyra standing there holding Alexa’s things. “Oh sorry I guess I fell asleep for a bit. It’s been a busy day.”

“You should get some rest, I’ll stay and keep her company, plus I think there’s someone else who may need your attention” Zephyra points towards the door.

Kassandra was standing there looking worse for wear. Getting up Kyra walks over to her closing the door behind them. She grabs her arm and leads her to their room. Sitting on the bed across from each other, they really needed to have a discussion about the day’s events but more importantly they needed to discuss the problems between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know where I was going with this chapter but I did know I had to have a fight scene in there somewhere lol.
> 
> Currently writing the next chapter as we speak :)


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa finally admits her mistakes while Kassandra discovers a mystery that needs solving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy the read, and don't cry too much :)

“Kassandra, we need to talk about everything that’s happened over these past couple of days. Please look at me.” Kyra said in a soft tone of voice.

Sitting across from Kyra with her legs folded, Kassandra had her head in her hands to embarrassed to look at her. She looked a mess.

“I can’t Kyra. I nearly killed her! I nearly killed Alexa.” Kassandra sniffs trying to hold back the tears. 

Kyra could see how much she was hurting and she felt this was mostly her doing. She couldn’t stay mad at her but they really needed to talk about what happened. 

Moving closer to her, she unfolded Kassandra’s legs and climbed onto her lap, moving her hands, being careful of the bandaged one where the arrow hit, from her face and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing Kassandra’s head on her shoulder and just held her there when she broke down crying.

“Hey, shhh it’s OK” Kyra soothes kissing her temple. “You know none of this is your fault right.”

“But it is Kyra, my actions could have had devastating consequences. This is all a big fat mess!”

“No, Kassandra. I pushed you away. I let my emotions get in between us.” Kyra lifted her head so their eyes could meet. “Worse still I let this feud between me and Alexa get in between us and for that I’m truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Oh Kyra.” Kassandra sighs placing their foreheads together. “I think we both pushed each other away and yes I forgive you. I’ve missed you so much, I’ve missed our children so much. Do you forgive me also?”

“I do, Kassandra, I do forgive you and I have missed you so much as well, but I have especially missed this.” Pulling her face towards her, Kyra placed a soft lingering kiss on Kassandra’s lips until she winced and pulled away.

“Oh, I’m sorry love, I forgot about your cheek.” Kyra lightly runs her finger over the cut. “Your poor handsome face, nonetheless I still think your beautiful.” She smiles.

Kassandra looks into Kyra’s eyes for a moment before pulling her into a passionate kiss, tracing her tongue over her lips, asking for permission to enter. Kyra allows her. Tongues dancing together, Kassandra’s hand stroking up and down Kyra’s back.

Kyra pushes her back down on the bed, straddling her hips, her kisses becoming hungry. When they part to breathe, she looks at Kassandra to make sure this was ok. She didn’t need confirmation. Kassandra quickly, carefully and swiftly flips her onto her back, her body pressing against her, Kyra feeling the heat radiating from her.

Gods how she missed this. She wanted her so bad. Kassandra clearly read Kyra’s thoughts as she started to undress her as well as undressing herself. Kissing her lips, she moves her mouth running her tongue down her jaw line to her neck, biting it hard enough to bruise, soothing it with her tongue earning a hiss from Kyra continuing to bite and lick all the way along her shoulder. Moving lower to her breasts, taking one of her hardened nipples into her mouth sucking lightly, swirling her tongue around it smiling as Kyra let out a groan. It was music to her ears.

“I love you so much Kyra” Kassandra breathed against her breasts. “Let’s not fight like that anymore.” 

“No, let’s not” Kyra says but it barely came out as a whisper as she scrapes her fingernails down Kassandra’s back leaving red marks. Kassandra hissed with pleasure at the sensation.

Sliding her good hand down Kyra’s torso feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch, traveling down to the wet patch of curls running her fingers through them groaning at how wet she was. Grabbing a fist full of Kassandra’s hair, Kyra tried to push her head down to where she really wanted it to be but Kassandra had other ideas. Using her fingers, she slid them over Kyra’s clit, rubbing in circles making her arch up then moving them down in between her wet folds before entering her, pressing the flat of her hand down giving Kyra something firm to rub against, grinding herself in time with her fingers against Kyra’s hip.

As her release neared, Kyra pushed her face into the crook of Kassandra’s neck and bit down hard. Her walls clenching tight around her fingers, she started pulsing violently screaming her name. Feeling Kyra bite down was Kassandra’s undoing as she came hard against Kyra. Both breathing heavily as they came down from their high, they sunk into each other’s arms. 

Lying there listening to Kassandra’s heartbeat, Kyra’s thoughts wandered back to how the days events unfolded.

After meeting with her new assistant and getting him organized for the next day, it was well into the afternoon. After bathing and dressing the girls, she decided to go and chat with Elena.

“So, has Kassandra returned at all today?” Kyra asks her grabbing an apple from the bowl.

“Not that I know of which is strange as she’s usually in and out of here most of the day.”

“Hmm, that is very odd of her.” she replies. Maybe she’s just gone for a walk to clear her head, Kyra thought to herself.

Chewing away, she hears heavy footsteps approaching behind her. Thinking they belonged to Kassandra, she turned only to be met by Praxos clearly out of breath.

“Praxos are you OK?” she looks at him concerned.

“I am but I think you should get down to the docks now! Kassandra is in a fight with ah damn… what’s her name…Oh Alexa that’s it and if you don’t do something, I fear Kassandra is going to end up killing her! I tried to get her to stop but she won’t listen to me. She won’t listen to anybody. It’s like she’s in a world of her own.”

“Oh, for the love of god! This is not what I need today!” she looks over at Elena. “Elena would you be able to take the girls home with you tonight please? I fear this is going to get ugly and I don’t want them here to witness all this.”

“Of course, I’ll gladly take them. Don’t worry they will be safe with me.” She reassures Kyra giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rushing upstairs, she gathers some things together for the night before explaining to the girls that they will be spending the night away with Elena. She crouches down to their level placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Penelope, Ella, tonight I have to do some very important things so you both will be spending the night with Elena but I will see you tomorrow ok.” The both nod. “Ok mater” they both say.

Giving them both a kiss on their head, pulling them in for a hug. She leads them downstairs and hands them to Elena. “Thank you for doing this for me, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Don’t mention it, you just go and sort out everything.”

Kyra nods rushing back upstairs to go and fetch her bow and quiver. She sometimes liked to relax and have archery competitions against Kassandra plus it was good to keep up the practice even if she was Archon. Saying a small prayer in the hopes that she doesn’t have to use it, she knew this was the only way to get Kassandra’s attention when she was so focused on something.

Praxos seeing it slung over her shoulder stops her. “Please tell me you’re not seriously going to use that on her, are you?” he looks at her worried.

“I hope not, but if push comes to shove, I will if I have no other choice. I won’t kill her Praxos, I just need to get her attention as I’m not going to let her make the mistake of killing someone for no reason just because she is angry, now let’s go.”

Arriving at the dock, she sees Kassandra sitting on top and pinning Alexa to the ground. She tries calling her name.

“Kassandra!” she yells. She didn’t respond, instead stabbing Alexa in the shoulder. She tried again. Seeing her raise her spear again ready to stab Alexa in the heart, she readied her bow, nocked an arrow and pulled the bow string back.

“Kassandra! Please stop!” she yelled at the top of her voice “Don’t make me do this!”

Seeing the blade come down, she let her arrow go, watching it pierce Kassandra in the hand, getting her full attention, making her drop the spear and roll off Alexa.

Feeling a finger stroking her cheek brought her back to the present. It was Kassandra wiping a tear away, she didn’t realize she had been crying. Looking up she could see Kassandra frowning at her.

“Kyra are you ok?” she asks. “You started crying.”

“Sorry love. I was just deep in thought.” She reaches over and grabs Kassandra’s bandaged hand placing a kiss on it. “I was just reflecting back on today that’s all.”

Kassandra cradles her face in her hands and spoke softly. “Hey, what you did today, I’m grateful for. You did what you had to do. You saved me from making the worst mistake of my life and you also saved Alexa’s life too. Don’t ever feel sorry for that. I’m proud of you Kyra, don’t you ever forget that.” She places a light kiss on Kyra’s lips making her smile.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking but what happened between the two of you when you first crossed paths?” Kyra asks out of curiosity rubbing light circles over Kassandra’s flank with her thumb. “It’s ok if you don’t want to tell me.”

“Well” Kassandra starts off with a sigh “Before I met you, in order to make it to the top of the ranks, I had to take out every mercenary that was ahead of me. Alexa was next on my list. Using Ikaros I tracked her down as she was clearing out a fort. I was up on a small cliff overlooking that fort looking down at her. Because I was so focused on her, I didn’t realise there was a bear behind me before it was too late.”

Kasandra took a deep breath before continuing. “So, when I turned around that’s when I felt an arrow in my leg which caused me to fall from that cliff, hitting my head on the way down, knocking me out.

“When I came to, I was at the bottom with the bear dead at my feet thinking he must of fell off the cliff after me and Alexa was gone.”

She looks down at Kyra who is listening intently. “That was the reason for my outburst when you brought her up to the house. I was still mad at her for doing that to me and getting away because I was never able to track her again.”

“Well that explains a lot” Kyra says quietly. “It still doesn’t explain the bear scars that we found on Alexa’s back or why her friend with her said to ask you about it. There has to be some kind of connection.”

“Well my love I think there are a lot of unanswered questions that need answering and the only one that can answer them is lying in the bed a few doors down. Now I don’t know about you but I could do with a good night’s sleep.” Kassandra whispers pulling Kyra close, her eyes getting heavy. “By the way, where are the children? They aren’t in their room.”

“Oh, Elena has them for the night, they will be back in the morning.” Kyra gives off a yawn.

“Oh, good because I can’t wait to see them” Kassandra says before closing her eyes.

Cracking her eyes open, Kassandra wakes to find Kyra already out of bed. Her side is cold so she knows she must have been up for a while now.

Getting up and getting dressed, she goes to check where Kyra went. Nearing the room where Alexa is resting, she could hear voices. Peeking her head around the door, she found Kyra and Zephyra talking.

“Umm, good morning” she says sheepishly looking at the ground her hands clasped in front of her, not sure how Zephyra was going to act towards her.

“Kassandra come sit please” Zephyra pats the space next to her. “Don’t worry I’m not going to bite.”

Sitting down Kassandra goes to speak. “I’m sorry I… but was cut off by her.

“It’s ok, Kyra told me everything” she explains. “I’m just grateful Alexa’s alive and that’s all that matters. By the way I’m Zephyra” she holds out her hand which Kassandra hesitantly shakes.

“It’s nice to meet you Zephyra. How is she doing?” Kassandra looks over at Alexa concerned.

“She’s doing ok. Woke up a couple of times but went straight back to sleep. I’ve been up most of the night keeping watch over her, couldn’t bear to go to sleep.”

“Well, if you like” Kyra chimed in quietly “You can get some rest in our daughters’ room. They won’t be back for a while yet. I can keep watch over her for you?”

“Thank you that would be good” Yawning and stretching her arms over her head, Zephyra made her way to the girls’ room.

“Kassandra would you mind staying with her for a while? I’ll go fetch us some breakfast”

“Ahh, you really think that’s wise Kyra. I mean, I think I’m the last person she would want to see when she wakes up?”

“Nonsense, just wait here, I promise to be quick.” Kyra gave her a quick smile before disappearing like a bolt of lightning.

“Wait Kyra…Bloody hell, Kyra come back! Don’t leave me here! Malaka!” Kassandra mutters not very impressed at being left here alone, starts quietly pacing up and down the room looking at the floor.

“Keep pacing like that and you’re going to wear a huge hole in the floor.”

Kassandra could have near jumped out of her own skin hearing the voice who said that.

Looking up at the bed she saw that Alexa was wide awake and staring at her.

She stood there frozen stiff.

“Hello Kassandra” Alexa greets her, straining a little to sit up. “will you come over here and help me up instead of just looking at me like that. You know it’s rude to stare.”

“I…ahh…yeah…yeah I suppose I can do that. How long have you been watching me?” she glares through narrowed eyes scooting over.

“I’ve been watching you since the moment Kyra left. Thought I’d let you panic a little before I scared you out of your skin.

“Well it certainly worked. I could have just about dropped dead right now.”

“Mmm that’s better, thank you now come sit, we need to have a talk. Come on up you get.”

Cautiously Kassandra climbed up next to her, gently resting against the propped-up pillows still stiff as a board.

“God’s Kassandra just relax will you” Alexa gave a slight chuckle “I promise everything is fine.”

Kassandra let out a huge sigh “Alexa I’m really sorry about everything, truly. I damn near killed you. It was very stupid of me. I guess I was angry about what you did to Kyra and for making me fall from that dammed cliff. I still have the scar on my leg from that arrow. It’s like I’m an arrow magnet.”

“Well I can agree with you there, that’s twice now I’ve seen you struck with arrows.” Alexa grins.

“Oh, I’ve been struck more than that and all I can say is they hurt like hell.” I do however want to know how that bear ended up dead at my feet when I woke up and what connection it has to do with you.” Kassandra looks at her sideways.

“Well when you hit the bottom, I was just going to leave you at the mercy of the beast because he really wanted you for dinner. I don’t know what it was, but something in the back of my head was telling me not to let you die. I felt pulled towards to you somehow. It’s really hard to explain. Sounds crazy I know.”

Kassandra put her finger to her lips pondering for a moment. “Yeah well it does seem strange but, I’ve seen a lot weird shit in my time so no it doesn’t sound crazy at all.”

“Anyway” Alexa continues “I decided to turn around and kill the beast. The bugger reared up ready to come down on top of you. I saw my chance and took it. I stood over you and sliced into his stomach. As he came down again, his bloody paw hit my back making the scars I have now, so technically I saved your life.”

Hearing all this, Kassandra was at a loss for words. “I really don’t know what to say Alexa. All these years I’ve been so angry at you when I should have been thanking you instead.”

“You don’t need to say anything Kassandra. You didn’t know as I didn’t bother to stay around. I went into hiding plus I needed to heal.” She grabs Kassandra’s head and places it on her shoulder. “So, how’s your face and your hand?”

Kassandra gives a small chuckle “could be worse, how’s your face?”

“Yeah its fine, you give a good punch though and damn fast as well.”

“And your shoulder?”

“Ah it’ll heal. That’s one sharp spear.” Alexa moves to get a bit comfier.

They lay lying like that for a while only to hear chuckling coming from the door. Looking over they see two heads peering around the door frame. Kyra and Zephyra had heard the whole conversation.

“See I knew they would make up eventually, that was a really good plan” Kyra smirks waggling her eyebrows.

Kassandra gets up and eyes them both “Wait. You…You both set me up you sneaky buggers! I should have known when you both disappeared faster than a fart in the wind leaving me here alone and I bet you knew too didn’t you Alexa?”

“Yeah I had a part in it but it was all your wife’s idea.” Pointing her finger at Kyra.

“Yes, it was all my doing but I know you Kassandra, I know you don’t do confrontations by talking very well so I came up with a plan and what do you know, it worked.”

Taking two large strides across the room, Kassandra grabs Kyra pulling her into a kiss, much to the amusement of the other two woman.

“Ahem” Alexa clears her throat. “Now that you are here Kyra, there’s something we need to discuss. Zephyra had moved to sit in the armchair.

Pulling apart Kassandra whispers “I’ll leave you two alone to chat before taking her leave but was stopped by Alexa.

“Actually Kassandra, I need you here too.”

“Me? Why? I thought we just had our conversation?”

“Because what I’m about to discuss involves you too so can you both come sit please.”

Sitting they both look at Alexa.

Alexa grabs Kyra’s knee. “Kyra, I did some horrible things to you and for that I truly apologize. I was jealous of what you had and just wanted everything for myself.”

“But what has that got to do with me” Kassandra cuts in.

“Hang on, I’m still getting there if you would let me finish.”

“Sorry. Please continue” Kassandra holds up her hands.

“Anyway Kyra, I didn’t just come here to mend things between us.” Alexa turns towards the door. “I’m also here because of them. That’s where it involves you Kassandra.”

Following her gaze, both women lay eyes on their children who were standing there. They hadn’t realized the girls had returned home. Kyra and Kassandra both look at each other then back at Alexa and pause.

Trying to take everything in Alexa spoke again. “I fell pregnant Kyra, to Julian. I was too much of a coward to tell you as I knew how much it would have crushed you, I was selfish and foolish and that’s why I left as I couldn’t face you.” she sobs. 

“I gave birth but couldn’t take care of them so my mater brought them back here to be raised in the orphanage. When I got wind that you had adopted twins with the names Penelope and Ella, the names I gave them, I took that as a sign. I had to come back and make it right.

“Call it the fates you chose them as your children and I couldn’t think of anyone better than you two as their parents. Gods you must think I’m a horrible person.”

Despite the shock she was feeling, Kyra reaches over an cradles Alexa’s face in her hands “I didn’t like what you did to me and yes I was furious but you are not a horrible person. You have given us the most precious gifts this world could ever offer. Thank you for finally telling me the truth.” Alexa just broke down hard.

Kassandra was full on sobbing too at this point and had moved to pick up the girls and placed them on the bed next to Kyra. Wiping her eyes, she explained to them what was going on.

“Penelope, Ella, I know you are wondering why I’m crying so I’m going to tell you and I need you both to listen very carefully OK.”

Despite them being young, they were very bright and understood very well.

“Now this lady here, she is your birth mater. Do you know what that means?”

“No, we don’t know” both say looking confused scrunching their brows together.

“Well you grew in her tummy and when you were born, she wasn’t able to take care of you but that didn’t mean she didn’t love you. She still loves you both very much, just the way we do now.”

Kassandra grabbed their little hands in hers. “She gave me and Kyra the most precious gifts in this whole world. She gave us you and your sister and for that we are very thankful and very happy.”

Kyra was sobbing her eyes out and so was every other adult in the room. She got up to embrace Alexa in a hug when suddenly the girls jumped up and pushed her out of the way.

This made everyone’s heart just melt.

Then they did something totally unexpected that caught everyone off guard.

“We love you.” The both say. And gave her a kiss.

When the children let go, Kassandra gives Alexa a soft thank you and takes them downstairs to give Kyra time with her.

Kyra turns her attention to Alexa. “I kind of had a feeling but I just couldn’t place it, maybe because when I looked at Ella the day when we went to the orphanage, I saw you. She has your fighting spirit, bright blue eyes and blonde hair and when I looked at Penelope, I saw Julian. She is the splitting of him. I just didn’t know if it was a coincidence or a sign from the gods but I wasn’t going to leave there without them. Kassandra could see it in my eyes that they were special. Now that I know, it all makes perfect sense.

“Kyra can I ask you a question?” Alexa wasn’t sure if it was the right question to ask but did anyway.

“Yeah sure, ask away.”

“What ever happened to Julian? Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.”

“It’s OK, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. After you left, he tried to deny he had been with you but I knew. He knew he couldn’t lie to me so told me the truth. We tried to work through it but it was just too painful for me so I chose to let him go. He tried his hardest to woo me back but I just couldn’t. He soon left the island himself and I haven’t heard from him since.”

“Kyra I’m so sorry” Alexa drops her head in shame.

“Hey don’t be” Kyra tilted Alexa’s head up to meet her gaze. “In a way I’m glad it happened. I mean yeah, I was heartbroken for a long time, but it was able to bring Kassandra into my life and I couldn’t be happier. She mended my broken heart back together and I wouldn’t want it any other way so in a way, thank you. Now, it’s been a very emotional morning so why don’t you come downstairs for some breakfast."

“Thank you that would be lovely and I could do with a stretch, I feel all stiff lying here. What about you Zephyra?”

Kyra looks over to the armchair to see Zephyra fast asleep. “Perhaps we should let her sleep. She’s been up most of the night.”

“Good idea” Alexa quietly whispers as they tiptoe past her, disappearing out the door.

“Alexa can I ask you something?” Kyra asks as they walk.

“Yeah what is it”

“Well I was wondering if you would like to stay a while. Get to know the girls, plus I would like my best friend back I have really missed her. Please. If it’s something you want too?”

“Oh my gosh Kyra, I would love that. Thank you and yes I have missed you dearly too.”

“Good now let’s hurry before Kassandra eats everything. Something smells awfully divine.” 

** _A Week Later_ **

“Hey Alexa wanna come spar with me?” Kassandra yells to her from outside. “Maybe strengthen that shoulder of yours?”

“What, so you can kick my ass again?” she laughs as she approaches.

“Oh, come on, you’re not scared, are you? I’ll go easy on you, promise. Kassandra gives her a teasing wink.

“Alright you’re on just don’t get mad when I whip you on your ass.”

Grabbing a wooden spear, she proceeds to swing it at Kassandra. She rolls out of the way and smacks Alexa on the leg.

She rubs it with a scowl on her face “Ow, did you have to hit that hard?”

“Always be aware of your surroundings.” Kassandra teases. “You should know that.”

“Yes, I know that. Ooh look whats that over there?"

"Where?" Kassandra looks behind her before Alexa wipes her legs out from under her.

"Aye, that wasn't fair, you cheated." Kassandra groans.

"Well don't let your opponent distract you" Alexa bursts out laughing before giving Kassandra her hand to help her back up. "How about we use real weapons, your spear against my axe. What do you say? It will give my shoulder a better work out then this wooden stick.”

Kassandra thinks for a minute before agreeing. “Yeah OK, I’ll just go fetch my spear.”

“Sure, oh can you bring my axe on your way back. I just want to rest a moment” Alexa rubs out her shoulder while resting on the grass.

“Yeah sure, I’ll be back shortly”

Kassandra fetches her spear from the clothes chest in her room and goes to get the axe from Alexa’s room. Reaching down and picking it up, she gets a surge of power flowing up her arm.

“What in Hades was that!” Kassandra was stunned for a moment when another surge of power shot through her body.

“Malaka, this is no ordinary weapon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wonder what Kassandra has discovered? Another ISU weapon that no one knew about perhaps?


	5. A Surprising Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out that Alexa isn't the person everyone thought she was including herself, the weapon she holds is very powerful and that both her and Kassandra have a lot more in common than they realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long writing this chapter, I kinda lost my way a bit and had trouble putting what I wanted in this one into words as I'm not really good at this stuff but got there in the end.
> 
> I do hope it all makes sense lol.

“Hell, that was some power! Where in the world did, she get this weapon from?” Kassandra studies the axe, spinning it in her hand, examining it very closely noticing the long chain attached to the handle.

“Impressive isn’t it?”

“Fuck ya, Alexa! Gods don’t bloody sneak up on me like that!" Kassandra shouted startled as she spun around.

Alexa was leaning against the door frame. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you; I just got bored waiting and came to see what was taking you so long to come back” her arms folded in front of her. “I was walking loud enough. I was surprised you didn’t hear me. I can see now you were clearly occupied.”

“Where did you get this from?” Kassandra eyes her suspiciously. “This is something I don’t see every day and this” she was jingling the chain in her hand “why do you have this attached to it?”

“Well first off” I looted that from a fort I was clearing. Secondly that, allows me to get better range so I don’t have to get up close if I don’t need to. It also comes in handy in other ways too. I added it myself. Why do you ask?” she says a bit irritated by Kassandra’s prodding.

Tossing it to her, Kassandra can see that Alexa is hiding something but decided not to press the issues any further. “Oh nothing, I’ve just never seen something like it before that’s all, so are we still going to spar?”

“Yeah sure, come on.”

Outside, the women clash their weapons together. Kassandra swings her spear to the left of Alexa but changes at the last second and swings right. She blocks it. Kassandra repeats the same action but to the left this time. Alexa blocks it again, so she switches tactic. She decides to duel wield with her sword. Left, right, left, right she swings both weapons but to her surprise Alexa blocks every move she makes.

“How is she able to see my every move, it’s like I’m fighting my mirror image” Kassandra thinks to herself. This just gets stranger and stranger. This was not the same person she fought down at the docks.

They come to a deadlock with their weapons stuck up in front of them pushing against each other, when all of a sudden there was a blast of light and a loud bang accompanied with a shockwave sending both of them flying backwards landing on their backs on the ground stunned.

The ground around them was scorched creating a circle of burnt grass.

Kyra and Zephyra heard the noise and came running out. Both their eyes wide with shock

“What in god’s name has happened here!” Kyra exclaimed.

Kyra running to check on Kassandra, she was just beginning to sit up. “What in the hell just happened?” her voice hoarse struggling to talk as she put her hand to her head. “Alexa are you ok?” Kassandra calls getting to her knees, her head throbbing, the world spinning around her, her ears ringing. Kyra had her arm under Kassandra helping her to her feet although it was a bit of a struggle getting a great Ox like her off the ground.

“Yeah, I’m OK, came her voice from the other side. She went to get up. But then doubled over in excruciating pain. Her whole body was on fire like someone was taking a torch and holding it to her skin burning her. She was covered in sweat.

Zephyra went over to check on Alexa. “By the gods! your dripping with sweat and you’re burning up. We need to get you inside!”

Managing to get both women safely inside, they got Alexa to bed while Kassandra sat on the couch. The spinning and throbbing in her head and ringing in her ears was slowly subsiding. Lying Alexa down, Zephyra went to get a bowl of water and a washcloth.

Alexa was trying to tear her top off groaning in pain. Kyra got some scissors and starts cutting away at the fabric then gasps in surprise.

“Zephyra you need to see this quick!” Kyra yells to her.

Zephyra comes running back splashing water from the bowl and nearly tripping over her own feet. Standing next to Kyra, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Running through her veins was what looked like shimmering gold. She ran her finger over her skin causing Alexa to scream in agony at the sensation.

“Kyra, we need to get Sophia here! Something is really wrong with her.” Zephyra’s voice was full of worry. “God Kyra she’s burning up! Please get Sophia!”

“OK, Ok, I’m going. Just hold on, I’ll be back shortly.”

While waiting, Kassandra stumbles into the room. Leaning against the bed, she looks over and spots the golden streams flowing beneath her skin. “What the hell is that? What’s happening to her?”

“I really don’t know Kassandra. What happened out there?” Zephyra asks putting the wet cloth on Alexa’s forehead trying to reduce the fever.

Kassandra closes her eyes trying to recall the events that occurred just a few moments ago. “We were sparing with our weapons, she was somehow matching me move for move…ummm…oh we ended up in a deadlock, there was a bright light, a loud bang and next thing I know we both got thrown backwards.”

Kyra reappeared with Sophia. “What’s going on? I thought she was getting better?” Sophia eyes Kassandra “And you look like shit.”

Kassandra eyes her sideways “Yeah thanks I feel like shit too now can you do something for her? She’s burning up and her body has changed.”

“Confused Sophia replies “What do you mean changed?”

“Take a look for yourself” Kyra points over to Alexa.

Making her way around the bed, Sophia just about falls over in shock “Wh…Wha…What is that? That was not there when I checked her over last week!”

“Yes, we know” Kassandra buts in. That just appeared when we got blasted apart not a few moments ago. Now do something please.”

“I will, but blasted apart? What does that even mean? I need to know details if I’m to treat her as I need to know what to give her.”

“Well I’ll tell you what I told Zephyra.” Kassandra starts from the beginning again. “We were sparing with our weapons; she was somehow matching me move for move. We ended up in a deadlock, there was a bright light, a loud bang and then we were thrown backwards.”

“Was there anything else.” Sophia was rummaging around in her bag.

“No, the only thing I do know is that all this has something to do with her weapon.” Kassandra said as she sat at the end of the bed. “Just give her something for the pain, she’s shivering.”

“OK well, right, sit her up, because I need her to swallow this and don’t worry it’s tasteless, like drinking water. It will also help her sleep. Just keep the cloth on her head for the fever.” popping open a bottle and putting it to Alexa’s lips. “Come on girl, drink up.”

Alexa coughs and splutters but manages to drink it before laying back down. Soon enough she stops shivering and relaxes, falling asleep. Feeling better, Kassandra goes back outside to collect their weapons. Retrieving her’s first, she goes over to get Alexa’s. Bending down she notices it had changed too.

Grabbing it, she felt the same surge of power she felt before only stronger this time. It was unlike any power she had ever felt before.

There were gold lines running up the handle, splitting in different directions when they got to the blade on both sides. They looked like bolts of lightning. The edges of the blades were also outlined in gold.

Turning to go back inside she spotted Kyra coming out to meet her. “How is she doing?”

Kyra takes her hand and leads Kassandra over to sit down. “She’s doing better now, just got to keep her fever down.” She says looking at the axe. “What happened to it? It didn’t look like that when she had it pointed at you.”

“I’m not sure but there’s something about this, it’s got the same power as my spear but it’s a lot stronger. I need to find out what makes this thing special as I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Kyra sighs and leans her head against Kassandra’s shoulder. “How are you going to do that my love?”

“I have no idea. I need to get Alexa to tell me where she really got this from. She told me she looted it from a fort but for some reason I don’t believe her. You don’t get something this powerful in a fort Kyra.” She leans her head against Kyra’s stroking her hair. “It’s been a very strange day, but I could really do with a bath. Would you like to join me?”

“Yes sure, let’s go.” Kyra grabs her hand leading her to the bathroom.

Later that night, Kassandra was awoken by screaming from the other room. Getting up and lighting a lantern, she made her way down the passage noticing the children were up and standing at Alexa’s door.

“Hey what are you two doing out of bed?” Kneeling down looking into their eyes, Kassandra could see a hint of worry and concern.

“We heard screaming” a tear forming in Ella’s eyes and rolling down her cheeks. “Is she ok?”

Kassandra takes their hands in hers, “I’m not sure little ones but I’m hoping she gets better soon now why don’t you two get back into bed eh. Come on I’ll tuck you both in. Leading them back to their room, she tucks the covers snuggly around them, giving them a kiss goodnight.

Leaving, closing the door behind her, she makes her way to Alexa. Zephyra was sitting up wringing out the washcloth. Hearing Kassandra enter she turns to her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she had been crying. She looked exhausted.

“I’m sorry if she woke you Kassandra, she was sleeping soundly then all of a sudden she woke up screaming in pain. I gave her some of that stuff Sophia left and she settled and went back to sleep.”

Rubbing her eyes, Kassandra sat at the end of the bed. “hey, it’s ok, I’m a light sleeper, something I learnt being a misthios I guess.”

“And Kyra?”

“Oh, she’s in a deep sleep so she didn’t hear a thing. You look tired. How about I stay with her for a while, go down to the lounge and rest. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” Kassandra yawns, stretching her arms above her head climbing up to lay next to Alexa soon closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Waking a while later, she could feel Alexa twitching next to her. Looking over, Kassandra could see she was dreaming. Reaching over to replace the washcloth, Alexa suddenly reached up and grabbed her arm, gripping so tightly that she was cutting off the circulation.

“Alexa, It’s ok, it’s only me, Kassandra. Can you please let go?”

Her eyes suddenly flew open and she looked straight at her. The squawk Kassandra gave off was loud enough to wake the whole house as she slapped her hand over her mouth. What she saw could have shocked her into the next century.

Alexa’s eyes had gone from the bright blue they once were to what looked like liquid honey with a tint of red running through them. They were almost the same colour as Kassandra’s only a tad bit darker.

Kassandra sat there stiff just staring. “What is happening to you” she whispers. No sooner had she opened her eyes, she closed them again and let go of Kassandra’s arm.

By the gods she had to wake up both Kyra and Zephyra. Fumbling with the sheet she tried to get up but got her legs twisted sending her crashing to the floor with a thud.

“Ah fuck” she mutters getting to her feet. She didn’t need to wake anyone because both women were already standing there.

“What in Hades is going on in here?” Kyra hisses. “and why were you on the floor?”

“I was trying to get up hastily to come and get you both. My legs got twisted and I hit the floor.”

“And why would you be doing that? I woke up to you missing so I came to look for you only to see you down there.” Kyra narrowed her eyes at Kassandra and pursed her lips.

“Well I came running back up here because I heard you squawk thinking something bad was happening” Zephyra waves her arms in the air.

“I’m sorry for startling you both but I need you to see this because if I told you, you probably would think I’m crazy!”

Dragging them both over to Alexa, she lifted one of her eyelids carefully to show them her eye. Both women could have near fainted.

“OH MY GOD!” is all they both could manage to say shocked to the core.

“This is all too much” Kyra put her head in her hands. “I think I need a drink. Would you ladies like a cup or two or maybe three?” They both nod in agreement.

Kyra disappears returning with a jug of wine and 3 cups, pouring them and handing them over, they all sit in silence thinking.

Breaking the silence, Kassandra spoke up. “This has to be the work of the gods I swear, there’s no other explanation.”

Kyra nods in agreement “I can agree with you there.”

“So, what now” Zephyra lets out a huge sigh.

“Now we wait” Kassandra adds.

Morning comes sooner than everyone expected. Kyra wakes to find Kassandra still curled up asleep with her head in her lap. Looking over she can see that Alexa and Zephyra are still fast asleep.

“Psst Kassandra wake up. I need you to move off my legs” Kyra whispers prodding her awake.

“Hmm…is it time to get up already? I was having a really good dream, your very comfy.” Kassandra’s voice was husky with sleep as she grabs Kyra’s legs tighter.

Kyra smiles “Yes I know love, but I really have to pee, and your head is really heavy I can’t move. I’m stuck.”

“But I don’t want to move” she protests.

“Kassandra you big Ox, if you don’t move right now, I’ll be forced to pee on you, I don’t know how much longer I can wait so please will you move my love?”

“Ughh fine I’ll move” grumbling as she gets up missing the warm feeling of Kyra’s legs.

Stretching out her stiff legs Kyra made for the door and disappeared.

Kassandra sits up and rubs out the kinks in her neck. Going to stand she hears Alexa starting to stir.

Alexa slowly blinks her eyes awake trying to sit up. Groaning she grabs her head and her mouth is so dry. “Wa..t..er” she croaks out trying to speak reaching for the water jug.

Nearly falling out of bed, Kassandra rushes over and pours her a cup which she gulps back greedily asking for another one.

“Hey how are you feeling?” Kassandra asks as she strokes her face.

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a thousand horses, how long have I been asleep for?”

“You’ve been asleep for a day. Do you remember anything that happened?” Kassandra turns and puts the cup down.

Alexa winces, she has a massive headache. “The only things I remember were sparring with you, getting thrown to the ground then buckling over in excruciating pain. After that not much. What happened to me and fuck why am I so sore?”

Kassandra really didn’t know how to break it to her lightly so decided to just come right out with it. “We don’t exactly know what has happened Alexa but there are things that have changed you. Look at your skin.”

Cautiously she cranes her neck down her body. “What the fuck is that!” she screams in horror.

“That’s not the only thing. If I show you, promise you won’t go and die on me from shock?”

“I promise Kassandra, just show me, please. Your making my anxiety rise here.”

As Kassandra helps her out of bed, Alexa takes a few wobbly steps towards the mirror and looks at her reflection and gasps. “What the fuck has happened to my eyes!”

She screamed that loud waking Zephyra up causing her to fall out of bed. Quickly jumping up feeling a bit disorientated, she tripped over her own feet crashing to the floor again.

Clearly embarrassed Zephyra gets up again but a bit more slowly this time. Regaining her balance, breathing steadily to calm her pulse and fast beating heart.

“Kassandra!” tears flowing down Alexa’s cheeks. “What am I? What am I turning into?”

“I don’t know Alexa; I wish I could tell you, but I can’t. What I do need to know is where you got that axe from because it has something to do with whatever is going on here and I know for certain you didn’t get it from a fort, so please tell me the truth. I will figure it out I promise you that.”

“Alright fine, I’ll tell you just get me back to bed before I faint.”

After helping her get comfortable and wiping her face, Kassandra sat eagerly waiting to hear what Alexa had to say and boy, did she ever want to know. She wanted to know everything. To why she could feel the power it holds when she touched it for the first time, figure out why Alexa was suddenly changing. Figure out why the axe suddenly changed. It was all so confusing.

Alexa clears her throat. “Ok, so I lied when I told you I found it in a fort. I was actually exploring a tomb. The floor gave way underneath me and I fell into an underground vault. It was locked away surrounded by some ancient writing I couldn’t understand but I felt pulled to it somehow the same way I was pulled towards you and saved your life from the bear. It’s so hard to explain.

Kassandra took a deep breath “Well that explains a lot but are you able to take me to the tomb you were exploring, more so the underground vault? I really want to see for myself.

“I wish I could Kassandra, but I can’t. When I removed the axe from the pedestal it was sitting in, something happened, and everything started caving in. I barely made it out alive, but I did take a scroll that was lying there. It’s back on my ship in the bottom of my clothes chest. It’s in some language I can’t read but maybe you can?” I think the axe was locked in there for a reason. Would you be able to retrieve the scroll as well as some clean clothes as I’m in no condition to walk. Just tell Alec I sent you, so he doesn’t try to murder you or something.”

“Sure thing, I’ll be back soon.”

“Oi what do you think you’re doing? You’re not welcome here after you tried to kill my sister”

“Alec calm down” Kassandra pleads, holding out her hands. “Your sister and I had some issues, yes, but we worked it out and she has sent me here to get her some things. If you don’t believe me, go and ask her yourself.”

“OK fine. You may go collect what you need but just so you know, I’m watching you.”

Going into Alexa’s quarters, Kassandra fetches some clothes and as she searches further, there at the bottom she finds the scroll. Her pulse starts beating faster with excitement. Placing the clothes on the bunk she hurriedly unrolls the scroll out on the table.

“Well now, let’s see what we have here” she whispers to herself. Studying it she begins to decipher the words:

 ** _The one who bears the blood of the gods but born to a human_**. “Hmm, a demigod?” she thinks confused.

 ** _Shall be able to unlock the full power wielded within this weapon but only after they unlock the_** **_power, they hold inside themselves_**. “What does that even mean? Power? What power?”

Kassandra sighs and keeps reading.

**_Only then will they have the power to bring the world to destruction or create peace_**. Kassandra closes her eyes and rubs her face “So they have a choice? That’s a new one”

Looking further down she sees a drawing of her spear and two people with one lying on the ground. “Huh what has my spear got to do with this?” Kassandra was really confused. “This is just plain weird.”

Below that was some smaller text but it was in an entirely different language that she couldn’t understand. Rolling up the scroll and stuffing it amongst Alexa’s clothes she decided it was time to return to her.

Alexa was still resting in bed by the time Kassandra returned home. Walking up the stairs she was greeted by Kyra sitting at the top so takes a seat next to her.

“Hi love, where have you been?” Kyra quizzes her giving her a light kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Kassandra chases her for another kiss. A bit more lingering this time. “Oh, Alexa wanted me to grab a few things from her ship.”

“That was nice of you to do that for her. She’s been asking for you though.” Kyra gives her another kiss teasing with her tongue before pulling away and walking off grinning.

She gave a flirtatious smirk as she glanced back at Kassandra.

“Hmm wonder what’s got into her?” Kassandra thought a bit flustered and slightly aroused but nonetheless she always loved it when Kyra was like that.

“Gosh where have you been? Thought you had gotten lost or something” Alexa chuckles as Kassandra enters her room.

“Sorry I was busy trying to decipher this.” Pulling out the scroll and tossing it to her then placing her clothes on the dresser. “Alexa there’s something I have to ask you. When we were sparring, how did you know what moves I was going to make before we were blasted apart?”

“I know all this is really hard to explain. It’s like I could see into the future. I saw what you were going to do before you did it. That has never happened before. The blast was very unexpected though.

“And what about you’re axe? The first time I picked it up I felt a surge of power. Didn’t you?”

“No, I have never felt anything since I’ve had the thing.”

“And what about now?” Kassandra placed the axe in her hands watching her eagerly.

“Wow, what happened to it? It looks so different and” Alexa pauses for a moment “I can feel it Kassandra, this is nothing I’ve ever felt before. It’s like…it’s like a tingling feeling flowing all over.”

“So how do you feel?”

“I feel good, better. I feel better.” Alexa had her eyes closed enjoying the sensation of power flowing through her body.

Grabbing her spear, Kassandra held it in her hands. “I know that feeling too. This makes me feel the way you do now. The power isn’t as strong but it’s there. For some reason these connect the two of us together, but I don’t know how. There was a picture on the scroll of my spear and two people and underneath it there was writing but I couldn’t understand what it said but… she trailed off for a moment, I know who will.”

“Who would that be Kassandra?”

“My mater Alexa, my mater will know, so do you want to know what was in that scroll?”

“Yes please, I would Kassandra. I would like to know.” Alexa had a pleading look in her eyes.

She just wanted to know what the hell was going on with her and with everything. She had gone from being enemies with Kyra and Kassandra to being their adopted children’s birth mother, back to Kyra’s best friend again, to transforming into something she doesn’t know what and now she has a connection to Kassandra? All this was becoming unbearable, but she managed to hold it all together and listen to what Kassandra had to say. 

“Well I managed to translate this” Kassandra began:

**_The one who bears the blood of the gods but born to a human._**

 ** _Shall be able to unlock the full power wielded within this weapon but only after they unlock the_** **_power, they hold inside themselves_**.

**_Only then will they have the power to bring the world to destruction or create peace_ **

“The first bit I’m assuming means **_Demigod_** , second meaning **_the axe_** , third meaning ** _unlocking the dormant power inside themselves_** and forth meaning ** _choice_**. The rest I’m not sure of.”

Alexa sat very quietly taking all this new information in. She couldn’t think of herself as being a demigod? Surely not! She had grown up in a normal life with normal parents, a brother. Both her parents were farmers. Her brother a hunter. She was just like any normal human being really but looking at herself now, she began to doubt all that she had ever known. Was her whole entire life a lie? She really didn’t know who she was anymore.

What she did know was that Kassandra was going to help her find the answers she needed.

Over the coming weeks Alexa got better, stronger even. She would help out Kyra wherever she needed her and especially with the girls. Kassandra would take her out with her to do errands and help the townspeople with odd jobs. Her brother and crew were shocked the first time they had seen their captain again but soon got used to it.

“So how are you doing with your newfound self?” Kassandra asks her one day while they were walking into town.

“I’m still getting used to the golden glow under my skin and the change of the color of my eyes but other than that I’m doing OK. If you don’t mind me asking Kassandra, but how is Kyra taking all this? I mean…don’t get me wrong I enjoy your company, but you seem to spend a lot of time with me then you do with her?”

“Kyra understands that I’m trying to help you and we do love each other very much. She knows that I’ll never do anything to hurt her. She trusts me whole heartly as I do her. I could ask the same about you and Zephyra?” Kassandra glances sideways at her.

“Well she’s in the same boat as Kyra. As what you have just explained, is actually the same way with us too. Plus, she likes to keep Kyra company.”

“So…” Kassandra didn’t know if she should be prying this much but she couldn’t help herself. “Do you love her?” she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

Alexa was clearly caught off guard. “Do I love who?”

Kassandra let’s out a laugh. “Zephyra, who else did you think I was meaning?”

Alexa could feel her face getting hot and she felt a bit flustered. “Oh…I…a…Yes, yes of course I love her!”

“Oh Alexa! You didn’t think I meant Kyra, did you? She puts her hand to her heart playfully. “Oh, you wound me!”

“What? No of course not! You just caught me off guard you smug bastard” laughing as she shoves Kassandra in the arm hard.

“Aww I’m sorry Alexa, I was just teasing, I have to say though you two do make a cute looking couple.” Kassandra gives her a smile.

As they near the markets, Kassandra spots the meat stall. “Mmm something smells delicious, I’m starving. What about you Alexa?”

“Yeah all this walking has given me an appetite, I could do with something to eat. I’ll find somewhere to sit.”

Approaching the stall, Kassandra orders them two kebabs each then goes to sit next to Alexa. Handing her food to her, she starts tucking into her own.

“So, you’ve never told me how you met Kyra.” Alexa says between mouthfuls of meat.

“Kassandra swallows her mouthful of kebab. “Well she needed my help so sent me a letter. I arrived on the island and I found her in the hideout. When I got there, she threw her blade right past my face with it sticking into the wooden beam beside my head all the while downing a cup of wine without looking. I knew right then and there, I had to have this woman in my life. She was and still is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. So that was our first meeting although the first thing I said to her was ‘You Missed’ and after that we couldn’t bear to be away from each other.”

Alexa nearly chokes on her meat. So, your telling me that your first words to her were ‘You Missed?’”

“What? It was the first thing that popped into my head at the time. Now your turn. How did you meet Zephyra?”

Licking her fingers, she throws her sticks into the trash. “Well I rescued her from a cave. I was doing a job and found her locked up in a cage. I asked her to join my crew and everything just went from there.”

“Wow that sounds very romantic.” She grins as she finishes eating her first kebab.

As they sit eating, Kassandra spots smoke rising from a nearby village.

“Hey, Alexa can you see that?” Pointing to the plume of smoke rising into the sky.

“Yeah I can, look I’ll go check it out, you go back and tell Kyra what’s happening.”

“Eh no I’m coming with you, you’re not going alone.” Kassandra protests. “For a start you don’t even know what could be over there.”

“Kassandra please don’t argue with me. Go and inform your wife of what is going on. I’ll be fine.”

“BUT”

“No buts Kassandra, just go!” Alexa’s voice was stern enough that Kassandra got the message.

Leaving Alexa, Kassandra runs home as fast as she can, her legs burning, chest heaving, nearly out of breath as she barrels through the front door and bursts into Kyra’s office startling her.

“By the gods Kassandra, what has gotten into you?” Kyra just about falls out of her chair at the sight of her frazzled wife.

“I raced back here because there’s a smoke cloud coming from the village near the markets.” She gasps trying to breathe.

“Well why didn’t you check it out and where’s Alexa?”

“She went to check it out and made it clear I was to come back here and tell you.”

“So, you listened and let her go on her own?” Kyra sounded a tad bit irritated at this bit of information. Gods Kassandra, she could be in danger. "I only just got her back, I don’t want to lose her again.”

“I’m sorry Kyra, look come with me and bring Zephyra.”

Kyra who was now pacing the room stops to look at Kassandra. “Run back to Alexa and see if she’s OK, me and Zephyra will catch up, I just have a few things to do here first. And make it snappy.”

Turning hastily on her heels, Kassandra bolts full speed back up the road to the village. Upon arriving, she can see buildings on fire and people running for their lives. Some villagers lay dead on the ground. Looking around, Alexa was nowhere in sight. Making her way through the smoke and flames she spots her in combat with some strange men.

Joining her in combat as she took out a few men herself, she stopped and froze, she was in awe. She had never seen anyone move the way Alexa was doing right now in front of her eyes.

She swiftly let’s lose 3 arrows at a time taking out multiple casualties at once. Once her quiver was empty, she slides under another’s legs cutting him in half between his groin, getting to her feet and decapitating a few more. Throwing her axe into a target closest to her and swinging him into the rest as they all go flying into each other. Wrapping the chain around ones neck snapping it instantly. She was moving so fast.

Turning and seeing Kassandra standing there, she saw one of the men coming up behind her and tried calling out to get her attention. Readying her bow, she went to fire an arrow she retrieved from someone’s body but before she could, one pierced him through the back of the head coming out of his face between his eyes. Looking around Kassandra, she saw that Kyra had fired it.

“Blood hell Kassandra, you nearly got yourself killed just standing there and gawking. You’re lucky I turned up in time. What where you thinking?” came Kyra’s voice from behind her snapping her out of the trance she was clearly in.

“I wasn’t thinking Kyra, I was too busy watching which I don’t usually do, but the way she was taking them all out, I was mesmerized by her.” Kassandra had a very guilty look on her face.

Gently Kyra cradles her face stroking her cheek “Come on Kassandra, what is the matter with you today? This is not like you.”

Before Kassandra could answer, Alexa appeared dragging one of the men with her.

Throwing him in front of everyone’s feet with a thud, she spoke “This one begged for his life. Told me if I let him live, he would tell me everything as to why they were here and who they were so what do you want to do with him Kyra? I mean this is your Island after all.”

“I think we should take him back to the villa, give him a chance to explain what happened here today. If he doesn’t then his fate will be the same as the ones he came here with.”

“Please I’ll tell you all I know just don’t kill me. He sent me here to deliver a message and needs me to retur…..” before he could finish Kassandra punches him knocking him out.

“Kassandra!” Kyra squeals. “What did you do that for?”

“I just wanted him to stop talking.” She shrugs her shoulders at Kyra.

Shaking her head, she instructs Kassandra to put him over her shoulder and carry him back to the villa.

“Hey, wake up” Kassandra slaps the guys face hard enough to leave a red hand print. “Hey I said wake up” slapping him again.

Groaning he slowly opens his eyes looking straight at her with a whole lot of fear in them. He tried to get up from his chair but Alexa had her hands on his shoulders holding him there. Now that he’s fully awake, Kyra made her way over and stood next to Kassandra.

“Now you are going to listen very carefully and answer all my questions” she instructs him sternly “do you understand?”

Nodding she starts interrogating him “So who are you and why are you here? and why did you attack that village. You and your men killed innocent people who didn't deserve it."

“I’m just a messenger miss. I was sent here with a message. To bring his daughter to him. He instructed that we do anything to get her attention as he knew she wouldn't come without a reason to.”

Kyra leans closer to his face. “Who is this man you speak of? That’s twice now I’ve heard you mention this man and when you say daughter, who is that?”

Cowering lower in his seat shaking he takes a deep breath. “I don’t know his name, I just work for him. The person he wants, her name is Alexa, that’s all I know I swear!”

Startled, Kassandra and Kyra both stare at Alexa who is just as surprised as they are. Letting go of him, Alexa made her way around to look at the guy. “What do you mean he wants me? Who is it exactly that you work for?”

“I told you I don’t know who he is and all he said was he wanted his daughter Alexa, I’m assuming is you? Please he wants me to return you alive.”

“Yes, that is me but I had a pater and he died long ago. I don’t know this man who is assuming he is my ‘pater’.” She leaned that close to him, he could feel her breath on his face.

“Please” He begs holding up his hands like he’s about to say a prayer “if I don’t return with you I’m as good as dead. He will just send more men here until someone brings you back.”

Backing away, Alexa drags Kyra to talk to her in private while Kassandra keeps watch.

“Gods Kyra, what am I supposed to do? I don’t know who this person is claiming to be my pater, I don’t even know if this fool is telling the truth to be honest. All this could be a trap for all we know.”

“I really don’t know either Alexa but what if he’s telling the truth? I can’t have more of them coming here. Look what happened today, innocent people died and I can’t have any more die at the hands of whoever these people are but of course this isn’t my choice to make.”

Sighing Alexa makes up her mind “Alright I’ll go meet with this mysterious person. Because of me, I’ve brought trouble to your island and to keep everyone safe it’s best if I leave but I promise I will return.” Holding Kyra in a tight hug. I don’t want to leave but it’s for the best.”

Kassandra overheard this and butted in. “If you’re going then I’m going with you.”

“Absolutely fucking not!” Alexa snaps back. “Who is going to stay here and protect Kyra? Protect the children, the people of this island? I’m not letting you leave her alone!”

“I will.” All three turning to see Zephyra standing there, hands on her hips with a stern look on her face. “I’ll stay here and keep Kyra and the children safe.”

Alexa let go of Kyra and strode over to where Zephyra was standing and took her hands in hers “You’d do that?”

“Yes, Alexa I will, I’ll do it for you and Kassandra, I’m going to miss you a lot but I’ll survive. Kyra are you ok with all of this? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

No one noticed that Kyra was crying. Kassandra rushing over pulls her into a tight hug feeling Kyra’s tears wetting her chest. “I don’t want you to go Kassandra.” She sniffs between sobs “But I know you would go either way just promise me one thing?”

“Anything Kyra”

“Promise me that you will come back to us. Please Kassandra, don’t you dear leave me and our babies alone.”

“I promise Kyra, I promise I will return.” Leaning down, winding her fingers into Kyra’s hair pulling her into a kiss.

Pulling away from her, Kassandra turns back to the guy still sitting in the chair. “You what’s your name?”

“My name is Dimitris”

“Well Dimitris, you’re going to take us to this person now and don’t think about doing anything funny or I’ll kill you myself, understand? How long will it take to get to where we are going?”

He nods in agreement. “5 days at least”

While Kassandra goes to pack a few things she hopes she’s making the right decision. As much as she wants to stay, she also wants to go and find out as much information as she possibly can as well as keep Alexa safe although seeing her fight today she was sure she could have looked after herself. They are connected to each other and she needs to know why.

Making sure she had everything she needed, she made her way back downstairs. She decided to take the Skylla as it was more equipped than the Adrestia plus she had tasked Barnabas with a very important task so they would be away for a week at the most and she didn’t have the time to wait for them to return.

Picking Dimitris up by the scruff of his neck, she shoves him out the door nudging him to walk towards the dock while reaching for Kyra’s hand as the other two women follow suit. They all walk in silence knowing they won’t be seeing each other for a while. Reaching the dock Kassandra pulls Kyra closer to her, placing their foreheads together.

“I’m going to miss you my love” she murmurs as Kyra cups her face. "I love you so much"

“I’m going to miss you too. You just stay safe you hear me. I love you too so much Kassandra.” Tears start running down her cheeks. Gosh this hasn’t been the best day for Kyra at all.

As Kassandra wipes Kyra’s tears, she looks over at the other two who are also saying their goodbyes. Once everyone was ready Dimitris, Kassandra and Alexa boarded the Skylla. Turning back to wave Kyra and Zephyra goodbye, Kyra calls out to Alexa.

“You look after my wife as I’m counting on you to bring her back and don’t you dare let anything happen to her.”

“I’ll make sure she gets back in one piece and I wouldn’t dream of it” she yells back “the same goes for you too! You keep my girlfriend safe also.”

“You have my word Alexa now go before you make me break down again”.

As they set sail, both women stood on the dock watching as their two lovers drift further and further out to sea becoming a tiny speck in the distance then disappearing before making their way back to the villa.

The journey to their destination was a quiet one. They had been traveling for 4 days. Kassandra stood leaning against the guard rail looking out to sea. Her mind drifting wondering how Kyra and her girls were doing. Since they got together, they have never been apart so this felt strange to her. She hadn’t been without Kyra for a long time.

Dimitris was sitting at the back of the ship where he was in the eye sight of both women.

Alexa was standing at the helm with Alec. Leaving him, she went to stand next to Kassandra leaning her head on her shoulder.

“How are you doing Kassandra?” Alexa felt her take a deep breath, her shoulders rising then dropping again.

“I’m doing OK I guess. I am missing my family like crazy though. The sooner we get this over with and get the answers we need, the sooner we can go home.”

Closing her eyes Alexa breathes in the salty air and sighs “I can agree with you there.”

Arriving the next day they got ready to disembark and meet this mysterious man. Following Dimitris he led the women though the town to what looked like ruins or better known as Knossos Palace in Messara. 

Upon entering one of the ruined buildings they see a man with his back to them. Stopping just short of him they waited for him to turn around. When he did they both could of died. He was the splitting image of Alexa.

“Who are you?” Alexa questioned. “What’s your name? I want answers now! You claim to be my pater but I had one and he died many years ago.”

“Be calm my child. My name is Eros. I was the god of love and I see you brought company. Who is this lovely specimen with you?”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Kassandra blurted out. Of all the people or gods in this case, it had to be you! And when you say ‘was’ the god of love, what does that even mean?"

“When I say I was it is because when I got a mortal pregnant I passed all my powers onto her child being you Alexa. So tell me what is your name?”

“My name is Kassandra of Sparta.”

“Well I must say you are the mirror image of your mater. You have her eyes.”

Kassandra couldn’t believe what she had just heard. “Wait just a minute now. How in the hell do you know my mater?”

“I know her because…"Eros looks at Alexa…"she is also her mater too.”


	6. The Bridges of the Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally only intended for this to be a short fic but I have now decided to somehow turn it into a novel :) Not sure when I'll be getting to the end but will get there eventually.
> 
> Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy the read.

“So, you’re telling me that she is my sister?” Kassandra thought her brain was going to explode.

“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying Kassandra. It was your mater I had a child with a few years after she thought you had died along with your brother that night on Mt Taygetos.” Eros took a step closer to her, but Kassandra took a few steps back. “I also knew that you were her daughter from the moment you told me your name. She told me all about what happened to you both.”

“Yes, well that story I’d rather not want to relive. How do I know that you’re telling the truth though?” Kassandra questions him. She still wasn’t convinced enough to be believing a word he was telling her. “Tell me something about my mater that only I would know.”

“Well she has birthmarks on her arm forming the constellation of Aquila does she not?” He tells her while tilting his head sideways. “And she always keeps them covered, yes? So if I couldn’t see them, then how would I know they were there?”

Kassandra was silent for quite a while before she was able to speak. She was hoping that he’d slip up somewhere but he didn’t. “Well…umm, yes she does and you couldn’t see them unless she showed you and she’s very picky as to who is allowed to see them. I guess that’s proof enough for me. But why would she keep a secret from me and Alexios that she had another child though and why she gave her away to be raised by someone else? That would have just brought back the memories of losing us all over again.”

“Thank you Kassandra although I am surprised to see you here with Alexa as I wasn’t actually expecting anyone else but her and I’m sorry but that’s something you’re going to have to talk to Myrrine about.”

Looking over at Alexa, she was just standing there trying to process all the new information she had just been given. She smiled at Kassandra then quickly made her way over grasping her into a tight hug. “It all makes sense now” she mumbled against Kassandra’s shoulder. “The reason I felt so pulled to you all those years ago and the reason I couldn’t let you die.”

Smiling, Kassandra wrapped her powerful arms tighter around Alexa, squeezing her, afraid to let her go. “I guess the gods work in mysterious ways little sister.” Kassandra sighs leaning her head on top of Alexa’s. Gods how she wanted to rush back home and tell Kyra but first she still had a lot of questions that needed answering and she was determined to get them any way she could.

Back on Mykonos, Kyra was standing out on her balcony. Every day she would look out towards the sea wondering if Kassandra was safe, was she thinking about her and the children. Oh how she missed her so much. How much she wanted to jump into those strong muscular arms of her wife, hold her tight and never let her go again. Not a day went by where she didn’t think about her. She was so deep in thought, she didn’t hear Zephyra come up behind her and place her hand on her shoulder making her jump.

“Oh shit sorry Kyra, I didn’t mean to startle you, I was just coming to see if you wanted to take the rest of the afternoon off and take the girls down to the beach for a bit? You’ve been working so hard lately and I thought maybe a break and some fresh air would do you good.”

“It’s OK Zephyra, I was just lost in my own thoughts. Yes I think a break would do me some good. I’ll get Elena to pack us something to eat while we are down there.”

“Oh I already took the liberty of getting her to do that a while ago” Zephyra smiles. It’s all packed and ready to go. The girls are already waiting for you.”

“Thank you Zephyra, that was really kind of you. Would you like to come with?”

“Yes sure, I’d love to spend the afternoon with you and the girls.”

Kyra led them to a part of the beach where she knew it was mostly quiet at this time of the day. There were a few people at the other end. After unpacking the food Elena had prepared for them, both woman leaned against the warm rocks watching the children play in the shallows near the shore.

“So how are you doing Kyra? You seemed so deep in thought back there.” Zephyra asks as she reaches for a piece of bread.

“I’m doing OK. I’m missing Kassandra like crazy though, in all the time we have been together, we have never been apart so this is a big shock to the system. Not having her here is like I’m missing a piece of my heart.” Kyra could feel a lump forming in her throat but she choked it down determined not to burst out in tears in front of Zephyra.

“Well I’m sure she will be home soon along with Alexa.” Zephyra assures her. “So if you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet Kassandra?”

“I was the leader of a group called the rebellion and I needed her help in taking down Podarkes the Cruel. He was the king of the silver islands and not a very nice man.” Kyra shuddered at the thought of all the cruel things he would do to innocent people of the islands. Pushing those thoughts aside she continued.

“I can still remember the first time she came swaggering into the hideout with such confidence looking for me. I had, had a bit to drink so I thought I’d play a small prank on her. A few of my men had their spears pointed at her so while I was chugging down a cup of wine, I threw my dagger without looking right past her face nearly taking her nose off. To my surprise she didn’t even flinch!” Kyra gives off a little chuckle at the memory. “Anyway we have been inseparable ever since, well up until a week ago when she left.”

At this point Zephyra had put the piece of bread she was holding down and was sitting there awestruck. “You actually threw a blade at her and she didn’t even find that a bit insulting?”

Kyra went to answer but before she could, the children came racing over. Diving onto the spread out blanket, Ella shouts out in victory. “Yay I win” she giggles.

“Aye no fair.” Penelope complains. “You cheated. You ran off before I said go!” She gave her sister a pouting look.

“Now, Now girls, it was just a race.” Kyra looks at them adorably “Come and sit and have something to eat, eh.”

Grabbing some food each, Ella sits between Kyra’s legs while Penelope sits between Zephyra’s.

“When are they coming back mater?” Penelope asks Kyra around a mouthful of food.

“I’m not sure my sweet but I hope it’s soon, very soon.” Kyra sighs leaning over to plant a small kiss on her head. “So have you two had fun today?”

Penelope looks over at them both. “We sure have, apart from Ella dunking me under a few times.”

“Oh did she now? Well how about we get her back like this” Smiling Kyra starts tickling Ella. Squirming she begs her mother to stop. “Mater please stop…No that tickles….No please, please….” Ella bursts into laughter along with Kyra. Soon Penelope was in fits of laughter as Zephyra starts tickling her too. The sun was warm so the girls dried off fairly quickly.

Sitting quietly after all the laughter had died down, watching the sun set in the bright orange sky, with her daughter leaning warmly against her, Kyra felt more at peace then she has been feeling over the last week since Kassandra left. Looking over she noticed that Penelope had fallen asleep against Zephyra’s chest. Seeing Ella give off a huge yawn, she decided it was time to go home.

Standing and packing everything up, she grabs Ella’s hand. “Would you be able to carry her home Zephyra? I don’t want to wake her.” Kyra whispers.

“Sure Kyra.” Zephyra stands and lifts Penelope into her arms. She lays her head on Zephyra’s shoulder and wraps her tiny arms around her neck while her legs wrap around her waist. Kyra thinks that it looks absolutely adorably cute. “She has really taken to you” she mentions to Zephyra as they make their way back to the villa.

Smiling Zephyra hugs Penelope closer to her as she lets out a very tiny cute snore “And I have taken to her too Kyra. I know she must be missing both Kassandra and Alexa.”

“She is, more so Kassandra as she looks up to her. Well both of us really. She wants to grow up big and strong like her but also wants to be an archer like me. Most mornings before her lessons start, she’s usually cuddled up with Kassandra in our bed having a sleep in so that’s what she’s probably missing the most.” Kyra gazes at her daughter stroking a lock of hair away from Penelope’s brow.

Arriving home and putting the children to bed, both women relax in the lounge.

“Thank you for today Zephyra, I really needed that.” Kyra reclines back drinking her wine. “I didn’t get to answer your question today though.”

Sipping on her cup of wine, Zephyra forgot what she had asked Kyra. “ Oh your welcome Kyra, it was no trouble at all. I quite enjoyed the company and what question was that?”

“You asked if Kassandra found it insulting that I threw a blade at her.”

“Oh yes, so did she?”

Kyra had a twinkle in her eyes “You know I thought she would have being a big old Spartan misthios but no she actually didn’t. The moment she looked my way and we laid eyes on each other it was love at first sight for the both of us.”

“Wow…ah…well that sounds very romantic.” Zephyra said as she was peering over the rim of her cup. “Sounds more interesting than the way Alexa found me. When we first met, I was a crumpled mess curled up in a ball, locked in a cage, not knowing what my fate was going to be. The commander that had me and a few others locked up, heard something going on outside the cave so went to investigate.”

Kyra had stopped drinking and was listening intently.

“I heard him yell like he was in pain, then he went silent. When I saw Alexa come around the corner, I thought she was coming to end me too. Instead she let the others out and then came and stood at the cage I was in. I begged her not to kill me.” Zephyra took another sip of wine and inhaled a deep breath.

“She stared at me for a while before dropping to her knees crying. I had no idea what that was about at first but she did tell me that you had saved her once so I kinda put two and two together and figured that she was in a similar situation?”

“Yes she was. The day I found her she was also locked in a cage although she was a bit worse for wear then you were. My rebels and I were gathering supplies from a nearby Athenian camp to keep us going as we were running low. Upon entering the barn that’s when I saw her. She had been beaten pretty badly. I decided to get Praxos to carry her back to the hideout and nursed her back to health. Because I had mainly recruited men I desperately wanted someone I could share certain things and become friends with and well….she trailed off looking away, you know the rest.”

Sighing Kyra puts her cup down on the low table and gives off a yawn. “Well I think I’m done for the night, thank you again Zephyra, I much appreciate it.”

“No worries Kyra, come I’ll walk with you.” Taking Kyra’s arm they both walk together to their bedrooms. 

It had gotten dark fairly quickly on Messara. Both women were still embracing each other. Releasing Kassandra from her grip, Alexa turns to her father. “I have a lot to ask you and I really need answers. Why have you called me here and how did you know where to find me?” She wasn’t going to sleep until she found out every single thing she wanted to know.

“I called you here because you are in danger and I found out where you were because of the power you harness within yourself.” Eros had gone about lighting a few lanterns around the place illuminating it in bright light.

“Danger? Of what? And was I some sort of beacon or something?” Alexa wasn’t very impressed on where this was going.

“You have heard of Ares, no? and because you have my power, I can sense it wherever you are. You have the power of love and lust but how you use it is up to you.”

“Ares, The God Of War? Yes I have heard of him but what has he got to do with me? I thought Zeus had him banished to the far depths of Tartaros? Well that’s the stories I have heard during my travels.”

“Yes that is true.” Eros was looking a little worried now. “That weapon you hold belonged to him. It was locked away in an ancient secret underground vault creating a barrier between our world and Tartaros preventing him from ever escaping unless it was removed. Zeus took all his power and sealed it within that only to be harnessed by a child of a god with enough strength and will power to resist the temptation to use it for destruction. Tell me how did you come to possess it?”

“I was exploring a tomb that happened to be above the vault. The floor gave way underneath my feet and I fell into it. I took it because I was pulled to it not knowing why and I’ve had it ever since although it never looked like this until everything changed. That would explain why I was able to take out the men you had sent to Mykonos so easily. It gave me impressive strength and speed. I had no idea it was serving as a barrier between worlds. There was a scroll with it that I took also.”

Alexa unties it from her belt and throws it to Eros. “I need you to explain to me what it means. Kassandra has deciphered some of it but we don’t understand the rest at the bottom. Please tell me how I became what I am apart from the obvious of course and what Kassandra’s spear has got to do with all this? There is a picture of it on there.”

Through all this Kassandra had gone to lean against a broken pillar resting her eyes for a bit when she heard her name mentioned twice throughout Alexa’s conversation. Stalking over to stand next to her she turned her attention to Eros. “Yes I would like to know also. One minute she was just a normal person, the next minute she was turned into what you see before you.” Kassandra gestured her hands up and down at Alexa while keeping her gaze locked on Eros.

Both of them were getting impatient and just wanted answers. Sensing this Eros lets out a huge sigh.

“In order to awaken the dormant power, you had to prove yourself worthy in the eyes of Zeus which you have. The exact way you did Kassandra when you stood up to your father Nikolaos even though you were a scared child I assume and tried to save your brother. Even as he dangled you from your wrist and let you fall to your apparent death, yet you survived. In doing so, he gifted you with Ikaros, with the ability to see through his eyes. He also imbued your spear with certain powers aiding you in battle as I’ve heard. Even though you are not part god like your sister, it’s because of the blood that runs through your veins. Because of your bloodline.”

“Worthy?” Alexa heard herself scoff unexpectedly. “What was I worthy of? I made a lot of poor choices throughout my adult life! Hurt the ones that cared for me! I was worthy of nothing.”

“Well Zeus thought differently or else you wouldn’t be who you are now.” Eros shot back at Alexa.

Suddenly filled with so much emotion hearing what her father said about Kassandra, she felt like a nobody. She sunk to her knees and started weeping, hot tears flowing down her face like a pipe had burst freeing them. Her hands balled into fists, resting on her thighs. Her head down. Crouching in front of her, Eros softly lifted her chin, wiped her face and spoke soothingly.

“My daughter, everyone is worthy of something. Look deep inside yourself. Tell me what you see. What was it that you thought you weren’t worthy of, what did you fear the most?”

Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath, calming her sobs enough to speak.

Opening her eyes again she looked deep into Eros’s eyes. “ I feared forgiveness pater. I feared that because I ran for so long from my past, not righting the wrongs I did, I wasn’t worthy of such a thing. Knowing what I did was so bad that it would haunt me for the rest of my days. But now I know. Now please tell me what the bottom of the scroll means.”

Getting to his feet, unrolling the scroll and examining it, Eros explained what it meant.

“Now this part I need you both to listen carefully. Alexa when you removed the axe from its pedestal, you created a gateway for Ares to escape back into our world. Zeus knew it would happen one day but he hoped no one would ever find it because it was very rare for gods to have children with mortals, that was until I made you with Myrrine. Ares has been searching high and low for the one who released him from his prison. He’s could never find you because the power lay dormant until just recently. He’s going to try corrupt your mind and use you for his own gain to destroy the Greek world as a way of getting revenge for being banished to the underworld.”

“But how is my spear involved?” Kassandra queried anxiously pacing.

“You Kassandra are not going to like what I have to say next.”

Watching Kassandra starting to get agitated, Alexa grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly calming her down.

“Please just tell me Eros, I really need to know” Kassandra desperately pleads with him.

“Alright, just give me a moment. As fate would have it, if Alexa isn’t strong enough and chooses to use the power to cause destruction, the only thing that will end her and return the power to Zeus, is the one who wields the broken spear of Leonidas. That’s you Kassandra.” 

Wide eyed with shock Kassandra couldn’t believe it. “You fucking expect me to kill my own sister! No! No way in hell will I do that! There’s got to be another way!”

Alexa turns to face Kassandra. Cradling her face in her warm palms and looking her deep in the eyes, she saw just how scared she was. It was the first time she has seen the mighty eagle bearer like this.

“Kassandra if it comes down to that, I need you to be strong enough to take my life. I’d rather be dead than take the lives of innocent people and the people I love which would include you, Kyra, the children, Zephyra, Alec and my crew. Promise me you will do that.”

“I’m not promising anything. There’s always another way. When the Cult of Kosmos corrupted Alexios mind, I saved him so I can do the same to you too. I’ve always wanted a little sister and now that I have one, I’m not going to lose you.” She tugs Alexa against her chest. “I will find a way Alexa, I always do. I will not give up on you that easily.”

Pulling away from Kassandra, Alexa takes a moment to gather her thoughts. Bracing herself against a pillar, she closes her eyes and suddenly felt a little light headed. Her heart starts pounding forcefully in her chest like it was about to burst through her skin at any moment, she could feel her pulse rising, her lungs suddenly constricting making it very hard to breathe. Gasping desperately for air she starts clutching at her throat then collapses to the ground.

“Gods I’m having a panic attack” She thinks to her herself.

Both Kassandra and Eros see what’s happening and rush over, Kassandra making it to her first. Kneeling down and grabbing her, Kassandra pulls Alexa into her lap. Holding her tightly against her body, whispering in her ear that she is going to be OK.

Feeling the warm body heat of her big sister and her big strong arms wrapped around her, listening to the steady beating of her heart, she felt safe. Alexa slowly calms her breathing, feels her pulse and heart returning to normal but still has her eyes shut.

Kassandra keeps her there until she feels ready to move. She has done this with Alexios a number of times so it comes naturally to her. Opening her eyes, Alexa looks up to see Kassandra staring back at her. Her amber eyes warm and comforting. Feeling a little embarrassed, she slides off of Kassandra’s lap and leans her back against the pillar.

“I’m sorry you had to see that Kassandra. I feel a little embarrassed but it came on so suddenly.” Alexa bows her head looking at the floor, her face has a slight blush. “I haven’t had one in such a long while. I guess even demigods can breakdown.”

“Don’t be sorry Alexa. I’ve seen it all before. After saving Alexios from the cult, he used to have frequent attacks just the same. What I did for you, I did the same for him.” Kassandra gives her shoulder a light squeeze before standing up and offering her hand to Alexa, helping her to her feet.

Looking outside, Kassandra noticed the sky was starting to lighten. “Eros do you have any idea where Ares is now?”

“No Kassandra, I don’t know where he is at the moment.”

“No matter, when we find him or if he finds us, he’s going straight back to Tartaros where he belongs.” Kassandra says as she gives off a large yawn not realizing how very tired she is.

Since they have all the answers they need and Ares is yet to be found, Kassandra suddenly has an idea. “Alexa would you like to take a trip to go meet our mater and brother?” She asks with a hopeful look on her face.

“Of course Kassandra, I would love that more than anything but…..” she pauses for a minute.

“But?”

“I’d like it if my pater would like to come as well if that’s what he wants to do?” Turning to face him she saw he was a bit shocked. Going over to him, holding her arms out to him for the first time since they met. “Please?”

“Oh I don’t know Alexa, I haven’t seen Myrrine for a long time now.” He hesitantly mentions turning away.

Moving to stand in front of him, Alexa pulls him into her arms. “Please pater, come with us.”

Melting into her arms, he makes up his mind. “OK yes I will come with you.”

“Good, Good. Well I guess we better get going then.”

Making their way to the ship, Alec saw them all approaching. Alexa told Alec on their way to Messara everything she knew so now was as good a time as ever to tell him the rest of it.

Once everyone was boarded, she pulled Alec aside. Kassandra watched from a distance as Alexa explained everything to him. Studying his expression she was relieved to see him smiling.

Making her way to her quarters, she really needed to get a message home to Kyra to let her know that she was safe and that they would be home very soon after a visit with her mother and Alexios. Going back up on deck, she calls Ikaros down

“There’s my boy. Now I need you to take this note home to Kyra OK.” Tying it to his leg and giving him a piece of dried meat. “To Kyra Ikaros.” Giving her a squawk of acknowledgement, he took off into the sky and disappeared.

“We need to set sail to Naxos” Kassandra calls out behind her as the ship undocks and sails out to the open sea. Lying down on her bedroll on the deck, Kassandra falls into a deep sleep.

Waking to the sound of a familiar screech, Kyra recognizes that as the sound of Ikaros. Gracefully landing on the banister of the balcony, he gives her another call. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she flies out of bed at the sight of a note tied to his leg. Untying it and giving him a pat, she moves back to sit on the bed to read it.

**_My love,_ **

**_I’m writing this to let you know that we are all safe and well. We have just left Messara and will be stopping in on Naxos to visit mater and Alexios on the way back. I have a lot to tell you and will explain everything when we return home._ **

**_Pray that Poseidon is good to us and we should be home within the week._ **

**_I miss you and the girls dearly and can’t wait to see you all. Say hello to them and Zephyra from us please._ **

**_I love you so much._ **

****

**_Your darling wife_ **

****

**_Kassandra_ **

****

Kyra couldn’t hide her excitement even if she was able to. She had so much energy all of a sudden. Racing to Zephyra’s room, she shakes her awake.

“Zephyra wake up!”

Groaning she rolls over, half opening her eyes, seeing Kyra leaning over her with the biggest smile on her face.

“What is Hades is going on Kyra? Why do you look like that?”

Tossing her the note to her, Zephyra skims through it. A smile starts to spread across her face. “Now I can see what all the fuss was about!”

“Yes, oh they are finally coming home!” Kyra excitedly exclaimed beaming with delight. “Oh I’ve got to wake the children and tell them!”

“Kyra…. Kyra wait” Zephyra calls stopping her. “Let’s leave it as a surprise eh.”

“OK, yes your right. They are going to be pleasantly excited.” She rushes to the door and out.

A large jolt shakes Kassandra awake. Blearily opening her eyes, the sun is hot beaming down upon her face. Focusing, she can see the crew rushing around. Getting to her feet and steadying her balance, she sees they are surrounded by three pirate ships and a mercenary ship. Looking around for Alexa, she spots her at the helm shouting orders. Squeezing past the rushing crew nearly colliding with a few of them, she makes it to the helm.

“By Zeus! What’s the situation?” she asks before having to crouch down and brace as one fires arrows at them.

“These malakas came out of nowhere! One minute we were happily sailing, next minute they suddenly circled us. They are tough but I have something that will send them to Hades. Alec go below deck and ready the Chimera’s Breath!”

“The Chimera’s what now?” Kassandra stares at her confused.

“You’ll see soon enough” Alexa grins as Alec re-emerges from below.

“It’s ready to go!”

Eyeing the biggest of the four carrying the mercenary and his crew, Alexa surges the ship forward aiming for the back end of the other one. Getting as close as she needs to be, she gives orders to unleash the secret weapon she’s been hiding. A huge burst of red/orange flames shoot out from the front of her ship on both sides. Moving sideways, she scorches everyone on board from the back to the front.

“What in Poseidon’s name was that!” Kassandra could hardly believe what she just saw. She didn’t even know something like that was even possible to have on a ship.

“That my dear sister is what the Chimera’s Breath is. Basically just a big flamethrower.” Alexa grins widely patting Kassandra on the back. “We haven’t finished yet though, there’s still three more.”

Turning around she sees a smaller ship hurdling towards them. Drifting to the left, they miss and are right in the line of fire for the archers. They fire their arrows killing half of the crew of pirates and well as damaging their sails. Stopping beside them, lines are thrown out to keep both ships level with each other while Alexa and Kassandra prepare to board.

Once boarded, they both make light work of the remaining pirates and loot their supplies throwing them aboard before leaping back onto the Skylla. Taking off again, they ram and cleave the next one in half before using the Chimera’s Breath on the final one watching as the sharks drag the bodies below the surface turning the sea a bright shade of red.

“Wow that was exhilarating!” Kassandra laughs catching her breath. “I have to add that to the Adrestia!”

“Well I happen to have the plans for that in my quarters. Your welcome to use them if you can find someone to construct it. Anyway we will be arriving on Naxos very shortly as I can see the Island now. Kassandra I’m really nervous. I don’t know what to say to her or Alexios.” Alexa says as she chews the inside of her lip.

“Well how about you and Eros stay put on here. I’ll go up and talk to them before coming to get you both. How does that sound?”

“I think that’s a good idea Kassandra.” Alexa sounded a bit calmer now.

Docking, Kassandra was making her way from the dock to her mother’s house when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Kass! What are you doing here?” It was Alexios running towards her just about tackling her over with a solid hug. “I’ve missed you sister.”

“Alexios! It’s good to see you brother. I’ve come to pay you and mater a visit of course” she ruffles his hair. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Oh good, where’s Kyra and my nieces? I really want to meet them. Is that your new ship? Where’s Barnabas and your crew?”

“Calm down Alexios. I’ll explain everything. First let’s go see mater eh.” Kassandra puts an arm around his shoulder, glancing back and giving Alexa a smile before turning and walking off.

Reaching the leader house on Naxos, Kassandra stops short and turns to Alexios. “How’s she doing as Archon since the last time I was here?”

“She doing great Kass, the island is prosperous and the people here love her. Everything is good. She’s in a meeting right now, but will be finished shortly, now come. I know she’s been dying for you to visit.”

Following him they enter the house. Myrrine had her back to the door so didn’t notice them walk in. She had just wrapped up her meeting when Alexios spoke. “Mater look who I found wandering around town.”

Myrrine turns and gasps “Kassandra what a pleasant surprise! I wasn’t expecting to see you. Have you brought Kyra and my granddaughters with you? Oh where are they?”

“Mater” Kassandra sighs taking her mother’s hands in her own “I think you both need to sit as there are things I need to explain” watching them sit, she saw their worried expressions. “Oh…oh, Kyra and the girls are back home and they are fine.” Sighing she didn’t know where to start. Her mouth was so dry. “I actually came here with some guests but I need you both to be open minded and understanding. Can you do that?”

Seeing how serious Kassandra was they both agreed.

“I’ll be right back I promise just please wait here”

She arrives back with Eros and Alexa. Standing outside the door, Kassandra takes a deep breath and walks inside with both of them behind her. Moving aside she looks straight at her mother. Her reaction was what Kassandra had expected.

“Mater, I think you know who these people are. I know this is a lot to take in all at once but I decided that this was the right time to bring you all back together”

Myrrine stands and walks over to them. Suddenly filled with emotions, she wraps them both in a tight hug shocking everyone else in the room. “I thought I’d never see you both again” she mumbles. Taking a step back she motions for them to take a seat at the table. Kassandra had already moved and taken a seat next to her brother who was really confused. She could feel the nervous tension floating around in the room.

The silence was broken by Alexios. “Mater, who are these people?” He was looking back and forth between the two, his mother and Kassandra.

“Alexios, Myrrine said softly, this young lady here is your younger sister Alexa and this man here is her father.”

His body tensed and Kassandra could sense it. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him relax a little. “My sister?" He turns to Kassandra who has a sympathetic smile on her face.

“It’s OK Alexios,” she soothes. “I was shocked at first but look at the bright side, now you have two sisters to take care of you.” She winks trying to lighten his mood.

“But mater had another child and never told us Kass” Alexios starts to sniff leaning into Kassandra’s side. “When did this happen?”

Myrrine reaches across the table to Alexios, sympathizing with him. Taking his hand she explains why she kept Alexa a secret.

“I had Alexa two years after I thought you and your sister had died on that awful night. Her name is very similar to yours because she reminded me so much of you Alexios. When she was born, I felt she had the same fighting spirit as you did as well as the same set of powerful lungs on her. I met her father when I needed someone the most. I was alone and lonely. I felt like I had lost everything. I left Nikolaos because I couldn’t stand what he had done.”

Getting a jug of water Myrrine pours a cup before she allows herself to continue.

“I fell in love with Eros and when I discovered that I was pregnant I couldn’t have been happier until the cult found out I had had a child with a god. They wanted her for their own gain and I wasn’t going to let them take another child from me ever again. It pained me so much to have to give her up. She was kept hidden from everyone including me and her father. I had no idea who was raising her or where she was. Eros left to keep me safe. So you see Alexios, I didn’t want to tell you and Kassandra because I didn’t want to put her life in jeopardy if anyone else found out until I knew the time was right.”

After all that, Myrrine blew out a huge breath, tears were streaming down her face and she didn’t care. She soon found herself wrapped up in the arms of Eros feeling the same love she felt for him all those years ago.

Alexios leans up from Kassandra’s side and moves closer to Alexa. Hesitantly he holds out his hand for a handshake but Alexa moves it away instead pulling him into a hug and much to his surprise, he found his arms slip around her hugging her tight. A smile on his face.

Leaning back and watching everything unfold, Kassandra couldn’t help but beam with happiness. She felt proud of herself at reuniting her family once again but her work was still not done yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything you didn't like or liked, comments are always welcome as it will help me improve my writing :)


	7. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we see Kassandra's family all get together, Alexios bonds with his newfound sister and nieces and new members are added to this already big family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to add a bit of smut into this chapter :) Hope you all enjoy the read.

Sitting next to each other at the table, Myrrine and Eros were catching up on all the lost years they had missed out on and there were a lot.

Alexios had asked both Kassandra and Alexa if they would like to go out hunting with him as he wanted to get to know his new sister and give Myrrine and Eros some time alone.

Agreeing, he took them on horseback to the grounds where he goes to hunt. Crouching in the tall grass behind Alexa, Alexios couldn’t help but stare at the axe on her back.

“Hey Alexa?” he whispers taking care not to spook the deer grazing a few meters in front of them.

“Yes Alexios?” She answers quietly turning to face him seeing he clearly wants to ask her something.

Alexios suddenly feeling rather bashful decided to reconsider what he was going to ask. “Oh no…nothing” he stammers looking way.

“No what is it Alexios” she smiles placing her hand on his knee.

“Well…I…. just umm was going to ask yo…”

“Yes! That’s one to me!” Kassandra squawked so loudly that Alexa jumped up in fright.

“Gods Kassandra!” Alexa was clutching her chest, her eyes wide while their brother was rolling on the ground laughing. “Alexios it’s not funny! She near scared the life out of me.”

Turning, Kassandra couldn’t help but smirk at the sight going on behind her.

“What? I didn’t know you weren’t concentrating on the task at hand” she shrugs her shoulders slinging her bow back over her. “I guess that makes us even now” she winks remembering that Alexa did the same to her. Watching her brother laughing like an idiot was heart-warming to her as he didn’t do it all that often and she guessed she had Alexa to thank for that.

With his chest heaving and stomach sore from happiness, Alexios got to his feet and shakes the loose grass from his clothes. “I’m sorry Alexa, I know I shouldn’t have laughed but the face you made, I couldn’t help it.” Wiping his eyes, he leans and plants a kiss to her cheek as he walks over to collect their dinner.

As they sit quietly with their backs leaning against the trees while Kassandra skins and cuts the deer, Alexa turns to her brother. “Alexios, earlier you were going to ask me where I got this from?” pulling the axe from her back and placing it in his lap.

Looking up at her then back down at the object lying across his legs, he runs his hand over it. “How did you know?”

“I noticed you have been looking at it since I arrived plus, she asked me the exact same thing” nodding her head over at Kassandra. “It’s a very long story Alexios but I will tell you once we get back to the house as our mater needs to hear it as well.”

“Mater needs to hear what?” Kassandra queried as she just caught the end of their conversation.

Giving her weapon back, Alexios stood up. “Alexa was just saying that we need to get back to the house so mater can hear her story that she is going to tell us about… that.” Kassandra following his finger to see what he was pointing at.

“Ah, yes well I guess we should head back now.”

Arriving back, they all flop down at the table and have something to drink. Myrrine and Eros were nowhere in sight. Thinking that they may have gone for a walk, Kassandra and Alexios got up to prepare dinner while Alexa set the table.

Suddenly the bedroom door at the top of the stairs opened up and out walked Myrrine very flushed, trying to straighten her clothing followed by Eros. Pausing they look over the rail at the three looking up at them from below.

Kassandra, Alexios and Alexa all look at each other then back up. Kassandra opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, closing it again. Clearly very embarrassed, they made their way down the stairs.

“Gods will you all stop looking like we walked out here stark naked or something” Myrrine scolds them. “Yes, we all have needs that still need to be met at times.” She holds her hands in the air. Her face burning with a blush. “We didn’t think you lot would be back so fast.”

All three siblings start chuckling. “Oh but of course, mater.” Kassandra laughs teasingly, receiving a hard clip around the ear for her trouble. She just couldn’t help herself at times. “Ow” she rubs the side of her head scowling. “Ok I guess I deserved that.” She mutters before returning to the kitchen to stir the pot of stew.

“We decided to come back early because there are a lot of things, we need to go over still” Alexa chimes in still setting the table.

“Well we can talk over a nice hot meal, which by the way smells divine” Myrrine sniffs the air taking in the deer stew that Kassandra was stirring. The aroma floating right through the villa making everyone’s mouth water including the guards posted outside.

“This is Kyra’s favourite." Kassandra raised her voice a little. "Although I can’t make it as good as our cook Elena does, this is just as delicious.” Kassandra smiles as it reminded her of home. “Alexios can you bring the bread please” she asks politely as she carries the huge steaming pot over and sets it down in the middle of the table. Serving everyone’s out first, Kassandra got hers last and sat down next to her brother. Eating in silence hearing nothing but the tapping of their spoons against the bowls, Alexa thought it was time to tell Myrrine and Alexios her story.

“Mater, brother there’s something I need to talk to you both about.”

Putting their spoons down they both focus on her.

“You know about Ares, right?” she asks waiting for their nods of confirmation. “Well he is looking for me because of this.” She reaches down and places her weapon on the table.

“I let him back into our world because I opened the gateway holding him in the underworld when I took it. He has been searching for but could never find me until Zeus struck me with a lightning bolt, I assume that’s what that bright light was" She looked over at Kassandra "unlocking the power it holds as well as the power in me. Because I’m the only one who can use it, he wants to try to corrupt and use me to get revenge for being locked away.” She pauses and eats another mouthful of stew. “We have no idea where he is” gesturing with her spoon “but I know that he will either find us or we will find him eventually.”

Kassandra had started gathering up the empty bowls, taking them to the bench stacking them neatly to be washed.

“I’ll protect you” she heard Alexios’s voice from behind her. Spinning on her heels, she walks over to him bending down and resting her chin atop his head, her arms looped loosely over his shoulders.

“We will all protect you Alexa” She says with confidence before asking Alexios if he would be so kind as to take the rest of the stew out to the guardhouse for the guards on night duty, watching him get up and disappear outside.

Following him with some clean bowls, she notices him talking to a very pretty guard on duty. Keeping her distance, she watches as they quietly flirt with each other. Smiling she walks over to where he is. “Umm Alexios, I forgot to give you some bowls” handing them to him. Blushing, the guard gives Kassandra a slight nod and rushes off back to her duties nearly stumbling over her own feet.

“So, who’s that?” She playfully teases Alexios, watching the girl rush away.

“She is just a friend” he shoots back at her.

“Oh, just a friend eh, you sure she’s not your girlfriend?” she waggles her eyebrows nudging him lightly.

“No, Tessa is just a friend Kass.” Embarrassed he stalks back inside with Kassandra following him still teasing.

“Oh, so it’s Tessa now”

Myrrine overhears them. “Oh Kassandra, stop teasing your brother.” She sighs. 

“Ok, Ok sorry Alexios, I’ll stop teasing now” pulling him into a half hug.

“But she is very cute though”

“Kassandra!” Myrrine gasps eyeing her.

“Alright, Alright” holding up her hands in front of her. “Well I’m done for the night so I’m just going to retire to bed. I shall see you all in the morning” giving her mother a kiss on the cheek, making her way around the table hugging Alexa till she came to Eros. Looking at him softly, she held out her arms waiting for him to allow her before pulling him into a hug, turning and making her way upstairs to her room closing and bolting the door behind her. Undressing and folding her clothes neatly on the chair, she gracelessly flops into bed.

Lying there staring at the ceiling, her mind suddenly starts wandering to Kyra. She missed the scent of her, her kisses sweet like honey, her laugh, the warmth of her solid naked body pressed up against her own. Her firm breasts with their taut dark nipples, the wet heat of her sex, the taste of her. All these thoughts were making her rather aroused as she could feel her wetness seeping out soaking her inner thighs. Closing her eyes and parting her thighs, she ran her hand down her hard-muscled body scraping her nails through her damp hair, silently groaning at how wet she was. Using her other hand, she caresses her breast, tweaking her hard nipple between her fingers.

Parting her folds, she uses her middle finger and slides it down to her entrance gathering her own wetness then slides it back up and over her swollen twitching clit rubbing back and forth, biting her lower lip between her teeth at how good it felt. Slowly she rocks her hips in time with her finger. Gods how she wished she had Kyra between her legs using that very crafty tongue of hers. Rubbing faster and harder as her release neared, she grabbed a pillow and bit on it, arched her back and came, her clit violently pulsing beneath her hand, her walls clenching tight and fluttering around nothing, the pillow muffling the sobbing moans of her orgasm. Working herself down from her high, she removed her hand and lay there catching her breath. Feeling satisfied with a smile on her face, she fell asleep.

Waking to the sun brightly streaming through the window, her eyes still heavy with sleep, Kassandra got up and got dressed and made her way downstairs. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she failed to notice guests sitting at the table.

Getting a cup and filling it with water, she takes a sip almost choking when she heard the words coming out of the persons mouth behind her.

“Good morning my love, you took your time getting down here.”

Freezing stiff, she thought her ears were deceiving her. “Did I just hear my wife?” she thought.

Thinking this must be just a dream, she turned to face the table. There sitting with her mother and Eros was indeed Kyra and her daughters with Zephyra. Blinking rapidly trying to get her brain to process, she quickly realized that this was clearly not a dream.

“Kyra!” she shouts rushing over with a huge smile on her face, casually sweeping her up from the chair and into her arms, pulling her into a kiss. Pulling away, she places Kyra back on her feet before kneeling down with open arms, embracing both girls tightly against her, standing and picking them up together with little effort.

“Oh, my little ones! I have missed you both so much” kissing them all over their faces and breathing in their scents. Still holding both girls in her arms, she makes her way to Zephyra pulling her into a group hug.

“Thank you so much for looking after them Zephyra, I couldn’t have done any of this without you”

“It was my pleasure Kassandra, plus we had a great time together” she smiles helping the girls down from Kassandra’s arms.

Looking up, Kassandra sees Alexios coming down with Alexa behind him. Locking eyes with her girlfriend, Alexa barrels past her brother nearly pushing him down the stairs.

“Zephyra!” she yells grasping her in a tight hug, kissing her, not caring who saw. Pulling away, she completely forgot both her parents were there. She hadn’t told them yet that she has a girlfriend. Blushing she takes Zephyra’s hand and leads her around to Myrrine and Eros.

“Mater, Pater this is Zephyra, my girlfriend.” She gives a lopsided smile.

“MATER?” Both Kyra and Zephyra said together in shock.

Myrrine stands and embraces Zephyra, “Well it’s very nice to meet you.” She says letting her go. Eros reaches out and shakes her hand.

Everyone had completely forgotten Alexios was still standing on the stairs.

“Come and meet your nieces Alexios” Kassandra holds out her hand towards him. Slowly and shyly he makes his way over crouching down on his haunches in front of them. “Hi, I’m your uncle, Alexios” a hint of nervousness in his voice. “It’s very nice to finally meet you both.”

Without any warning, both girls jump into his arms giving him a fright. He soon relaxes and wraps his arms around them. Rising up onto his feet, he was greeted by Kyra too.

Once everyone was seated at the table, they all needed to have a really good talk.

“So, love what are you doing here?” Kassandra started with excitement in her voice.

“I couldn’t wait till you came home, so I left Praxos in charge. Barnabas had just returned from the errand you sent them on, so I got him to bring us over last night, we arrived early this morning.” Kyra leans warmly into Kassandra. “Lucky the islands are close to each other, so it was a fast trip.

“Well it was a very very nice surprise” Kassandra kisses her hand “but there is a lot to talk about. Alexa is indeed mine and Alexios’s younger sister. She is a demigod which explains what happened to her. Eros is her father with Myrrine her mother. Long story short, the cult was after her when she was born so mater gave her up and kept her a secret to keep her safe. Alexa would you like to tell your parents about the girls?”

Taking a deep breath in then out, Alexa turns to her parents. “Well I know this is going to sound really confusing at first, but Penelope and Ella are my biological children.”

“Wait…They are your children?” Myrrine asked caught off guard.

Sighing Alexa explained everything, carefully editing out that their father was Kyra’s old flame as to not embarrass her.

“So technically they are your biological grandchildren. I may be their biological mother, but they still belong to Kassandra and Kyra, they are their parents. I’ll always be there to help support them where I can but in no way will I replace the parents they already have.”

“Alexa?” Myrrine asks hesitantly “the ones who raised you…are…are they still alive? I would really like to thank them for looking after you.”

“Sadly no. They have both left this world, but they do have a son, Alec. Would you like to meet him?”

“Oh yes please. I really would like that Alexa. Is he here now?” Myrrine’s eyes glint happily.

“Yes, he’s my second in command, I’ve only grown to know him as my brother and best friend. I was thinking…” Alexa puts her finger to her lips pondering a thought “would it be ok if he was accepted into our family? I’m the closest thing he’s got to a family now since both his parents are gone.”

Glancing around the table at everyone, she noticed that they all had a big grin on their faces. Feeling relieved she already knew what the answer was going to be.

“Oh Alexa!” Myrrine exclaims. “Of course! I would like nothing more than to have another join this already big family. Go and get him and bring him here.”

Alexa jumps up out of her chair like her ass was on fire, running out the door, returning moments later with Alec in tow. Ushering him inside quickly, he stops when everyone looks his way. It was a little uncomfortable having all these strange eyes on him at once. Grabbing his arm Alexa leads him over to her mother.

Nervously Myrrine raises herself up from her seat, reaches out to take his hands, noticing that he didn’t pull away, took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. Figuring out what to say, she spoke very softly.

“Alec, right? She waited for him to nod. “I would like to thank you for being there for my daughter, you have no idea how much this means to me so I would like to ask you if you would like to be a part of this family?

There was a long pause as everyone anxiously waited for his answer. Thinking it over thoroughly, he came to a conclusion.

“You are most welcome. Even though I know now that we are not related by blood, Alexa will always be a sister to me so…. yes, I would like to join this family very much.

“Well that settles it then” Myrrine releases his hands “Welcome to the family Alec."

When everyone had gone their separate ways, Alexios rounded the table and knelt down in front of the children. “Would you both like to hang with uncle Alexi today? I know a spot where we could go fishing perhaps or I can show you around the island at all the great things your grandmater has done for the people but only if Kass and Kyra say it’s ok?” he announces loudly to get their attention.

“Of course, Alexios, you need not have to ask” Came Kassandra’s reply. “It would be good for you to get to know them because Kyra and I have talked about maybe having you come over to stay with us from time to time?”

“I would like that very much. Thank you. So, girls would you like to spend the day with me?”

“Yes, uncle Alexi” they both reply grabbing his hands and dragging him enthusiastically out the door, disappearing out of sight.

Grabbing Kyra by the waist, Kassandra leans down and kisses below her ear making Kyra go weak at the knees. “So now that everyone has gone, how about we go up to bed hmm” she husks kissing up her neck “I have really missed you” moving her mouth to catch Kyra’s lips with her’s.

“Mmm, that Kassandra sounds like a great idea.” Kyra murmurs feeling Kassandra’s hands slip down from her hips, slide around to cup her ass effortlessly lifting her into her arms, Kyra locking her legs around Kassandra’s waist, nibbling at her neck as she carries her up to the bedroom.

Laying her gently down on the bed, Kassandra takes a step back to admire the way Kyra was seductively looking at her through lowered eyes licking her lips.

Kassandra couldn’t wait any longer. Climbing up and kneeling over Kyra, she lifts her hips and pulls Kyra’s chiton off tossing it on the floor carelessly along with her under garments. Looking hungrily at her, Kassandra dips her head capturing Kyra’s soft lips with her own kissing her passionately, moving down her neck to her breasts peppering them with light butterfly kisses before taking her nipple into her mouth sucking greedily enjoying the moans Kyra was making.

Seeing that Kassandra was far too dressed for her liking, Kyra grabs her tunic, scraping her nails hard up her flanks as she went about tugging it off of her, discarding it on the floor with her own clothing.

“Gods Kyra, your so beautiful, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you” Kassandra breathes, returning to Kyra’s breast sucking gently this time before moving to the other one biting lightly earning a hiss then a moan from Kyra when she soothes it with her tongue.

Kyra breathing loudly and heavily, pushes her hips hard against Kassandra grinding against her trying to find some friction. She was insanely wet and incredibly swollen. Feeling Kyra rub against her, she moves her thigh in between Kyra’s legs giving her something to rut against.

“Fuck Kassandra…Gods…Oh Gods…Ah fuck” Kyra whispered, holding her tight as she barely manages to get the words out feeling pleasure radiate through her body. Grabbing Kassandra’s hair, she lifts her head up from her breast to meet her gaze. Kassandra’s eyes were dark with lust. Her pupils were blown wide. Easing her head to the side, Kyra bit into the soft flesh of her neck making Kassandra groan loudly with pleasure as Kyra’s orgasm roared towards her. Letting her hair go, Kassandra removed her thigh earning a frustrated whine from Kyra. Moving lower down her body, nipping as she went until she reached Kyra’s blazing hot heat of her sex.

Placing her hands under Kyra’s thighs, she lifts her legs over her shoulders burying her face in wetness. Sucking her clit between her lips, she felt Kyra shamelessly start to rut against her face. Kyra couldn’t hold back any longer and came intensely, pulsing against Kassandra’s tongue, squeezing her head between her legs. Releasing Kassandra from her grip, she crawled back up Kyra’s sweaty body and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself.

Pulling away and catching her breath, with an impressive show of strength, Kyra flipped Kassandra onto her back catching her off guard making her gasp in surprise. Grinning Kyra straddled her hips. Kassandra’s face was very flushed, and her body was sweaty as hell. Gazing into her eyes Kyra spoke.

“So, my mighty misthios, tell me what you want” Kyra licks her dry lips while caressing Kassandra’s breasts.

“You Kyra, I want all of you…please make love to me…it’s been so long” Kassandra begs looking longingly at her.

“Well your wish is my command” Kyra purrs, bowing her head, licking and kissing down Kassandra’s body feeling her twitch beneath her tongue, till she reached her lower region, kissed up her inner thighs, bit into them lightly making Kassandra quiver with anticipation.

“Please Kyra…fuck me…” Kassandra growls. “I really need to come.”

With that Kyra gently licks from the bottom to the top of her sex, sucking Kassandra into her mouth, flicking the end of her tongue over her clit making Kassandra give off a loud sinful moan. Kyra pauses just for a short moment taking in Kassandra’s scent, relishing in the taste of her, hearing her whining in frustration. Kyra bends back to her task. She enters her, sliding her fingers in and out with delicious friction.

Sensing that Kassandra’s release is near, feels her fluttering around her, she uses her thumb to rub circles around her clit in time with her thrusting fingers.

“Come for me my love” Kyra whispers and Kassandra does just that. She comes so hard that she just about arches right off the bed.

“Fuck sakes love” Kassandra gasps for air placing her arm over her eyes, concentrating on slowing her breathing, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. The room was filled with the scent of their love making.

Kyra removed her wet fingers and crawled up to lay next to her, pulling her into a warm embrace. They lay silently in a tangle of limbs before Kassandra had enough energy to talk.

“That was…. wow…that…” Kassandra couldn’t even put what she wanted to say into words.

“Good” Kyra smirks.

“I was going to say that was amazing” Kassandra sighs pulling Kyra closer, kissing her forehead. “God, I love you so much.”

“And I love you so much too, my love. Oh, how I’ve missed you.” Kyra yawns as her eyes were getting heavy.

They were on the verge of falling asleep, when they heard the faint sounds of love making coming from Alexa’s room next door.

“It sounds like we weren’t the only ones missing it” Kassandra smugly grins.

“Oh Kassandra” Kyra laughs giving her arm a light playful slap. “So, Alexa is your little sister huh. That was a big surprise. How do you feel about it?”

“Yes, and it was a surprise to me as well” Kassandra traces light circles on Kyra’s back. “I feel great Kyra and not just because we finished having amazing sex but after Alexios was born, I had hoped that Myrrine and Nikolaos would have another child and that it would be a girl. Don’t get me wrong I love Alexios but I wanted a sister as well. After that night, I was disappointed that it may never happen. And now that I know who she really is, I couldn’t be happier.”

Feeling Kyra tilt her head up, Kassandra looked down at her.

“I was really worried about you both when you left. I was afraid something was going to happen and that you weren’t going to come back, I’ve never felt so scared in my life Kassandra.” Kyra reaches up and cradles her face in her palm. "When you sent that note with Ikaros, I was so relieved that I had to come straight over to make sure you were really ok.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way my treasure. I didn’t think about how it would affect you. I just wanted to help Alexa, but I’m never going to leave you again Kyra. I promise. Now come here.” Kassandra kisses her pulling her to lay resting half on top of her, holding her tight.

“I wonder what the children are doing?” Kassandra whispers, yawning. “I have missed them tremendously.”

“I’m sure they are having fun with their uncle my love” Kyra replies placing her head into the crook of Kassandra’s neck falling asleep.

“Mmm I’m sure your right.” Kassandra mumbles before falling asleep herself.

Walking along the dirt road with a child either side of him, their small hand in his, Alexios told them of all the great things Myrrine had done for the people of Naxos.

They had just come from having a relaxing day of fishing. Ella had caught a small one but threw it back, Penelope ended up losing the net they were using so they decided to go back into town for something to eat.

“So grandmater does all the things that mater does?” Ella asks moving her hand to hug Alexios’s arm.

“I believe she does little one, the exact same way Kyra does for the silver islands”

“So, what do you do uncle Alexi?”

“Who me? He asks, gazing down devotedly at his niece. Well I help keep the place safe from bad people who try to come here and do bad things and keep the peace. Speaking of, here comes trouble now.” Alexios sighs gritting his teeth at the approaching figure.

“What do you want now you silly fool, can’t you see I’m in the company of two small children? Can’t you just leave me alone for one day?”

“No, I’ve told you time and time again Alexios, stay the hell away from Tessa!”

“Oh right, this again. You really don’t want to go there right now” Alexios warns, carefully placing the girls behind him. He was just about to walk off when he got dished a smart-ass remark. 

“And why not? Are you embarrassed that you’re going to get your ass whipped in front of two street rats?” He sneers.

Hearing someone calling his nieces street rats made Alexios’s blood boil. Smiling to hide his anger from the children, he sees a guard on patrol duty making his rounds around the Island. Calling him over he instructs that he takes the girls back to the villa but also whispers something else in his ear, too low for the other person to hear. Once they had disappeared Alexios turned back around.

“You know” he replies balling his hands into tight fists that his knuckles were turning white “You should really stop running your mouth so much.”

“And why’s that Alexios?”

“Well first off, I was having a really nice afternoon until you had to come swaggering over here throwing your weight around. Secondly, those two girls are far from street rats.” Alexios could feel his blood pressure rising. “And thirdly Tessa doesn’t belong to you!” he snapped.

“Oh really” the guy was right up in Alexios’s face now. He could see his reflection in the man’s eyes.

“Yes, really now it would be best if you backed off or this is going to get ugly really quickly! Alexios hissed. All he wanted was to have a peaceful day of no trouble.

Raising his fist ready to punch this guy clean over when he didn't move, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw it was Kassandra. Gently moving him aside, she swiftly punches the guy in the face sending him falling backwards with a few of his teeth flying from his mouth. Casually walking over, she picks him up and stands him back on his feet. She could never do the talk first, hit later kind of thing. It was always the opposite.

“Now then let’s have a little talk shall we. So, I hear that you have been causing a bit of trouble today?” Kassandra narrows her eyes at him.

“I…I…umm…don’t know what you’re talking about” he mumbles holding his bleeding jaw.

“I’m sorry?” Kassandra leans closer straining her ears. “I didn’t catch that. I think maybe you need to speak up!”

“I said I don’t know what you are talking about.” He mutters a bit more clearly. Blood dripping down his chin.

Alexios was standing off to the side grinning like an idiot at the drama that was about to unfold. He was fed up with this guy picking on him all because he likes one certain girl.

“Well as it happens, my brother here was just enjoying a moment getting to know my daughters’” Kassandra poked him hard in the chest backing him up against the side of a building holding him there with just her finger. “And you thought you’d take it upon yourself to pick a fight with him in front of them, all the while calling my girls street rats!”

All the blood drained away from his face. Craning his neck around Kassandra he looks at Alexios.

“Oops, did I forget to mention that they are my nieces!” He shrugs smiling smugly.

Turning his attention back to Kassandra, he was scared shitless as he didn’t want to say anything else stupid and possibly lose some more teeth. Quivering under her gaze, he decided it was best he apologizes.

“I am really sorry. I had no idea they were your children. Alexios always has kids hang around him so I just assumed they were like any other child here.”

“What gives you the right to call two small innocent children names like that, or any child for that matter?” Pushing her finger further into his chest, Kassandra pinned him harder against the building with the flat of her hand.

“I had no right to say that about them, I truly apologize.” He was cowering as much as he could under the pressure Kassandra was using, he thought his legs were going to give way at any moment.

“So, what was your reason for picking a fight with Alexios today?”

“I told him to stay away from Tessa, you know the young pretty guard who works for your mother…”

“Oh, so this was all over a girl? Gods help us.” Kassandra puts a hand to her face sighing. “What is she to you? Your wife? Sister? Girlfriend? What?”

“She’s none of those. Just a girl I like is all but she is always sniffing around Alexios and I guess I’m jealous. Please just let me go. I won’t bother him again I swear!”

Releasing him, Kassandra urges the guy to move along and get out of her sight. Walking over to Alexios she just rolls her eyes at him. Looking sheepishly at the ground, he notices that her hand is bleeding a little. Grabbing it he sees that her knuckles are slightly grazed possibly from the man’s teeth. Pulling a cloth from his belt he wrapped it around her hand.

“How long has this feud been going on Alexios?” she asks wrapping the cloth more tightly.

“Er a few weeks at least” he replies staring at his feet. “I really like her Kass, I just don’t know how to tell her you know. I mean yes we flirt as I know you saw the other night.”

“Well, yes I did see so, how about you get her some flowers? All girls like flowers no? Sit her down and talk to her, when she’s not on duty that is.”

“I suppose I could try that” Alexios leans into Kassandra’s arm. “Ok yes I will, I’ll go to the flower stall tomorrow morning. Thank you” moving his head up to kiss his sisters cheek. “I think we should head back now. What are you going to say to Kyra about your hand?”

“The truth Alexios” Kassandra smiles placing her arm over his shoulder as they walk back to the villa.

Walking up to their room, Kassandra quietly opens the door hoping to not wake Kyra.

“Gods Kassandra what on earth have you done to yourself?” Kyra looks up with a worried expression when she enters the bedroom. She was still half asleep with the sheet wrapped around the top half of her. Sitting up, she brushes her messy hair from her face. Kassandra thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

“I punched a man in the mouth today. My knuckles are a bit grazed from his teeth.”

Sitting down and unwrapping the cloth to show her, Kassandra felt rather embarrassed at her actions today the more she thought about it.

“Want to talk to me about it?” Kyra’s tone of voice was soft as she grabs Kassandra’s hand pulling her closer.

“It’s stupid Kyra.” Kassandra sighs looking away. Reaching over, Kyra placed Kassandra’s chin between her fingers gently lifting it to meet her beautiful amber eyes.

“It’s not stupid if you talk to me love.” Kyra strokes her cheek with her thumb.

“I could have just talked to him first Kyra, but I always seem to have to use my fists in every confrontation I have. He called our girls names and I just lost it.”

Kyra presses a soft kiss to Kassandra’s knuckles “Well you’re not wrong there my love but you know what I think?” moving closer pulling the sheet with her, Kyra climbs onto Kassandra’s lap sitting sideways nuzzling into the side of her neck.

“What do you think?” Kassandra breathes, her breathing becoming ragged as Kyra bit lightly at the soft flesh. Kassandra’s hand wandering under the sheet to stroke up and down Kyra’s inner thigh brushing against her sex every now and again noticing that she was very wet.

“Today you were being a protective mother and that Kassandra I find very, very sexy.” Kyra biting a bit harder this time, Kassandra let out a small groan. “You’ve never had to be that protective before because we always keep them close to us.” Kyra whispers soothing the forming bruise with her tongue.

Gently moving Kyra onto the bed, Kassandra kneels over her gazing lovingly down at her. “Oh, you find that sexy do you” Kassandra growls, bending down to give Kyra a lingering soft kiss soon becoming hungry.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Kassandra’s reply was breathless.

“It’s just me, Alexios. I’m sorry to disturb you Kass but I thought you might like to know that dinner is ready.” He awkwardly shifts from foot to foot waiting for her answer.

“Sure Alexios, we will be down in a moment. Thank you.” Slowly shifting off Kyra, helping her to her feet, she husks into her ear grinning as she does so “We can finish this later?”

“Actually, Kassandra I was thinking maybe we can have the girls snuggle down with us tonight? They have really missed you, especially Penelope. You know how much she loves to snuggle up with you in the mornings. The bed is big enough to fit us all. So, is that ok my love? We have plenty of time to catch up on love making.” Kyra flashes her a smile before getting dressed.

Kassandra’s heart sank a little but the thought of having her little girls snuggled in between them soon put a smile on her face. “Of course, my love, that would be lovely and I have missed them dearly. Now let’s go down and have something to eat before it gets cold.” Kassandra opens the door for Kyra as they made their way to the table.

“Mater?” Penelope whispers to Kassandra later that night as to not wake her sister and Kyra who were already asleep.

“Hmm…what is it my sweet?” Kassandra rolls over from her back to face her. “You can’t sleep?”

Penelope grabs Kassandra’s arm pulling it over her, stroking the raised scar tissue on her bicep. “I really missed you when you went away.” She started sniffling against her mother’s chest. “Please don’t leave again.” Kassandra could feel her tears wetting her skin.

“Hey shhh, its ok, don’t cry lovely. I’m so sorry I left but you know what, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be right here when you wake up.” Wiping Penelope’s face, Kassandra looked over and saw in the moonlight that Kyra was awake and listening to their conversation.

“Is she ok?” Kyra mouthed.

“She’s alright now.” Kassandra mouthed back feeling Penelope snuggle into her, her warm breath against her neck. Leaning her cheek on her daughter’s head, Kassandra stretches her arm across the bed over both girls linking her fingers up with Kyra’s.

“Love?” Kassandra whispers as she plays with Kyra’s fingers.

“Hmm, what’s on your mind, my love?” Kyra asks as she shuffles Ella over to get a bit more comfortable receiving a small grunt from her at the movement.

“I was wondering, when we get home…” Kassandra pauses for a moment.

“When we get home, Yes…?” Kyra patiently waited to hear what Kassandra was going to suggest.

“Well I would like to start training the girls if it was something that you would like too?” Kassandra looks over at Kyra with a face full of hope. “In between their other lessons of course.”

There was a long silence between them before Kyra’s voice broke it.

“Kassandra I…” Kyra hesitantly started. “Well…” she blew out a large breath. “I would like that.”

Kassandra carries on not registering what Kyra had just said.

“Kyra, hear me out. I know we have only had them in our lives for not that long yet but I would like them to know how to protect themselves when I’m not able to sometimes, you know…I want them to be able to go out and play with the other kids when they are a bit older knowing they have the skills necess-… Wait. You would?” Kassandra reaches up to cup Kyra’s face, finally taking in Kyra’s answer.

“Yes love, I would like it if you started training them.” Kyra quietly chuckles. “Actually, I’d love it very much because before I left to come here, I asked Praxos if he could make them their own bows tailored just for them.” They saw me firing arrows at the training dummies with Zephyra while you were away and have been hinting to when they can start.”

Kassandra lets out a small laugh “I was maybe thinking along the lines of light combat training first, my love, the bows can come later. And maybe you can teach them about everything you do but we can talk more about it in the morning.” Leaning over and giving Kyra a soft kiss, she inadvertently leans on Penelope waking her.”

“Mater your squashing me” Penelope pushes Kassandra with her small arms. “Move over.” She demands sleepily.

“Oh, sorry little one, come here.” Kassandra grabs Penelope turning her so that her back is against her chest, Kassandra stretches her arm over Ella to rest her hand on Kyra’s hip as they drift off to sleep.


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra returns to Mykonos with Kassandra and the twins, Alexa makes an unexpected revelation and another visitor shows up unannounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Took me a bit longer to write this chapter due to being busy with Christmas coming up next week so it may take me a bit longer between updates but will try not to make you all wait too long. Sorry if it seems like I'm dragging this story out but I promise it will get better :) Hope you all enjoy the read and happy holidays.

Stepping foot back onto home soil never felt so good. After a very busy week on Naxos, Kyra was glad to be back home in the villa with her family. It was late in the afternoon and it would soon be getting dark. Praxos was already waiting for their return. Spotting Kyra he swept her up into a great big bear hug.

“Welcome home Kyra, I take it you had a good trip?” Looking over Kyra’s shoulder, he spotted Kassandra and the children. “And you misthios, welcome back.” He said with a smile. “The islands have missed the both of you.”

“Yes, thank you Praxos, now can you please put me down” Kyra laughed against his big burly shoulder before he placed her back on her feet. “You look like you’ve taken good care of things here I see?” she noticed as she takes a quick glance around her.

“I have, just as you had instructed me to.” Praxos stated proudly standing up straight.

Kyra silently chuckled. “Alright Praxos, you can relax now” patting his arm. “If you need me, I’ll just be upstairs, it’s been a very long day.”

“Sure, Kyra you go and rest up. I’ll go and collect your things from the Adrestia and be right up with them” Watching her make her way up the stairs, he turns to Kassandra and the children. “How are you Kassandra? Feels like an age since I last saw you. Did you sort everything out with Alexa? By the way where is she and Zephyra?” Praxos looks around expecting them to come through the door.

“I’m very well thank you. Yes, we did sort things out. Oh, they both decided to stay on Naxos with mater and Alexios for an extra day. As it happens, she turned out to be my sister.” Kassandra beams with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Praxos nearly fell over, his mouth gaping widely “Your sister. Wow that’s a surprise.”

“Tell me about it but you know what I couldn’t be happier Praxos, but we can talk more later. Would you like some help gathering our belongings?”

“No, no I’ll be fine, you go up to Kyra and I’ll be back shorty, but first how are my two favourite girls? By the gods I have missed you both.” Crouching down onto his haunches, he scoops them up, hugging them close to his chest. “Did you both have a good time with your grandmater and uncle Alexios?”

“I did” Ella replies as Praxos lowers them both to the floor.

“Me too” Penelope answers. “Mater hit a man’s teeth out though.”

“Oh, she did what now?” Praxos raised his eyebrows and turns to Kassandra who was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

“She did because he call-…”

“Ok that’s enough for today” Kassandra rushed over cutting Penelope off ushering them both upstairs. “Bath time for you both. Come on.”

Glancing back sheepishly rubbing her neck, she gives Praxos an embarrassed look and hurries off upstairs and out of sight. 

Praxos just shakes his head laughing, making a poor job of hiding his amusement as he makes his way to the Adrestia returning minutes later hauling everyone’s belongings with him. Dragging everything upstairs he places Kassandra’s and Kyra’s outside their door while putting the girl’s things safely away in their room. Pricking his ears up, he hears Kassandra’s voice coming from the bathroom along with splashing water. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, he leaves and goes back downstairs.

Kassandra was helping Ella wash her back when Kyra walked in. Taking the vacant stool next to Kassandra, she pulled it up to the bath and reached for the cloth to help wash Penelope.

“Now my lovelies” Kassandra began. “Your mater and I have been talking and we were both wondering if you would like to start training? You don’t have to give us an answer right away though.”

“Oh, please can I?” Penelope turned to Kassandra excitingly, swishing the water as she did.

“Of course, you can.” Kassandra smiles. “What about you sweetheart?” she asks Ella.

Ella was leaning on the edge of the bath. “Yes, I would like that too.” She yawns sleepily, her eyelids drooping heavily.

“Ok my loves, we will start tomorrow but first how about we get you both out of the bath and into bed eh. You have had a very busy day.” Kassandra stands and gathers two large towels passing one to Kyra.

Folding her towel out, Kassandra places the corners over her hands and positions them under Ella’s arms lifting her up, wrapping her tightly, carrying her to the room followed by Kyra and Penelope. Sitting down on the bed, she places her sleeping daughter in her lap gently drying her off.

After dressing Penelope and putting her to bed, Kyra can’t help but sit there and gaze at Kassandra with complete and absolute devotion. The way she gently dried between Ella’s small fingers and toes, patting the rest of her dry, carefully dressed her, kissed the top of her head breathing in her daughters scent as she did so, finally standing, placing her in bed and tucking the sheet neatly around her before giving her another kiss goodnight.

Turning around Kassandra notices Kyra staring. “My love?” Kassandra tilts her head looking at Kyra a bit confused before making her way over to give Penelope a kiss goodnight.

Standing, Kyra takes Kassandra’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kyra waits as Kassandra carries their belongings in before closing the door behind her. Kneeling in between Kyra’s legs, she breathes out a weary sigh leaning her head against her breasts.

“What’s wrong love?” Kyra asks as she soothingly strokes Kassandra’s hair.

“Oh, nothing love.” Kassandra lets out another heavy sigh.

Leaning back, Kyra looks into Kassandra’s eyes. “No, tell me my love. What’s bothering you?”

“Well, I noticed you were staring at me when I put Ella to bed. Is there something that’s bothering you?”

“I was staring, yes. I couldn’t help but watch how gentle you were with her. It’s the first time I’ve seen you like that as I’m usually busy finishing up in my office or I’m helping them while you’re busy. By the time I come in you’ve already got them into bed but it….” Kyra sighed “It brought back the memory of when you told me you…oh I can’t say it as I don’t want to upset you.” Kyra looks away to the corner of the room.

Kassandra looks at her puzzled “It reminded you of what Kyra? You can tell me, please?”

“Phoibe, my love. It reminded me of the night you told me you held her like that when she got sick that one time. Did the same things I saw you do with Ella tonight.” Kyra felt Kassandra stiffen for a moment. “I’m sorry my love. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I know how it makes you feel.” Kyra went to scramble away ashamed, but Kassandra relaxed and pulled her back. 

“Hey, it’s ok Kyra.” Kassandra reassures her rubbing her cheek with her thumb. “I know that every year since we have been together, you have had to watch me go through the pain of losing her over and over and I know that the anniversary of her death is coming up in a few days, but we didn’t have children the year before this one. Having Ella and Penelope here has made it a bit easier for me to deal with this time I feel.” Leaning up, she gives Kyra a light kiss.

“Are you sure?” Kyra asks her softly pressing their foreheads together.

“Yes, my love, I’m sure. Those two little girls have helped me heal the part of my heart I was missing when I lost Phoibe, but I will never forget her Kyra. She was like a daughter to me too. I know they won’t replace Phoibe but I love them the same way I loved her and yes, it still hurts even now but I’m healing. I’m sorry I should have talked with you about this, but you know me. I don’t do talking very well.” Getting to her feet, she pulls Kyra up with her pulling her into a tight hug.

“Your forgiven” Kassandra heard Kyra whisper into her ear, feeling her smile as she kissed her neck. “Now it’s about time we both got into bed, don’t you think?” Prying herself from Kassandra’s grasp, Kyra makes her way over to her dresser, pulling her chiton off as she did throwing it into the laundry. Sitting down in just her underwear, she starts unbraiding her hair brushing it out. Feeling ever so tired, she makes her way and climbs into bed snuggling into Kassandra’s warm embrace, her eyes soon closing.

Waking in the early hours, Kyra was surprised to find two extra bodies in the bed with her and Kassandra. Sometime during the night, the children had quietly snuck in and insinuated themselves between them without either parent noticing. Looking over, Kassandra was fast asleep snoring quietly on her back, Ella lying on top of her, Kassandra’s arms lying on the bed next to her. Kyra noticed Penelope had snuggled tightly against her chest, breathing softly. Putting her arm around the young girl, she pulled her closer falling back to sleep.

Hearing giggling, she was roused from a dream she was having. Cracking her eyes open slightly, Kyra saw bright hazel eyes staring back at her.

“Good morning mater” Penelope grins as she places a small kiss on Kyra’s cheek.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looks over at Ella and Kassandra staring back. Yawning, Kyra stretches out her cramped muscles.

“Why is everyone staring at me this morning?” Kyra asks them all, frowning.

“Well you were laughing my love. Was it a good dream you were having?” Kassandra winks teasing her.

“Yes, if you all must know, it was a very nice dream thank you, but first, how did you two little rascals manage to sneak in here without waking us?”

“Penelope had a bad dream and wanted to sleep in here and I didn’t want to sleep on my own, so we came in. Mater here was snoring” Ella turns to see Kassandra’s mock insulted expression and giggles. “and you were over there facing that way” She points to the wall. “So, we just climbed in and went to sleep. Mater was very comfy” She smiles lying back into Kassandra’s embrace.

Reaching up Kyra cradles Penelope’s face in her warm palms. “Oh, you had a bad dream little one? Would you like to tell me about it?”

Penelope nods. “I had a dream a bad man came here and hurt everybody and us too. It wasn’t very nice.” She explains lying her head across Kyra’s chest.

Kyra soothingly strokes her hair. “Oh Penelope, you know we would never let anything happen to you, your sister or anyone plus Kassandra would kick whoever’s backside to the furthest end of Tartarus they dare try.” Kissing her head lightly. “We should really get up though. You two have your morning lessons with your tutor and then after that you have your first training lesson with Kassandra, and I have islands to run.”

Getting up, Kyra gets dressed, re braids her hair and goes to make her way to the door. Glancing back, she sees that Kassandra has a child lying on either side of her, tucked up under her powerful arms, all with their eyes closed.

Placing her hands on her hips, with a stern look, Kyra clears her throat. “Ahem!”

Kassandra opens her eyes just a crack then closes them again with a smirk on her face.

“I said Ahem!” Kyra repeats herself trying really hard to hold back her laughter. She knows what Kassandra is up to as they have played this game before. Striding over she climbs on the bed and straddles Kassandra’s hips. Bending close to her face, she places a light kiss to her lips while sneaking her hands out to the sides of her and tickling both girls who desperately try to squirm away laughing but are stuck under Kassandra’s arms and are going nowhere.

“Ok, ok…please stop…no stop!” Ella wheezes in between laughter.

“Please no…that tickles…oh that tickles!” Penelope breathes her chest heaving.

Kyra stops what she is doing and can’t help but burst into laughter as she leans and kisses both girls before getting off of Kassandra.

“Now as I said before, you all need to get up or you are going to be late, come on I’ll help you both dress then we can go have some breakfast. I’m sure Elena has missed us all.

Kassandra releasing the children from her grip, they run off to their room still laughing along the way closing the door behind them. Kyra gazes at Kassandra still lying there grinning up at her, a hint of playfulness and lust in her eyes. Before she had time to react, Kassandra drags her back down on top of her holding her tight, placing their lips together kissing passionately, Kyra giving in and gently pushing her tongue between Kassandra’s lips, tracing the edges of her teeth, letting a small moan escape her mouth.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Kyra was breathless. “And what was that for misthios?” She gasps arching an eyebrow.

“I’m happy and I just wanted to give my very lovely wife a good morning kiss. So, are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Kassandra husks holding Kyra firmly in place so she can’t move and starts to brand hot kisses to her throat.

Groaning Kyra can hardly speak “Gods Kassandra…how about instead…god damn it…why do you do this to me” Kyra breathes.

“Instead what, beautiful” Kassandra growls licking up to her ear leaving a hot trail behind making Kyra shudder.

“Of telling you I’ll show you tonight” Kyra manages to get out the rest of her sentence before succumbing once again to Kassandra’s delicious mouth.

Kyra really needed to get up but couldn’t seem to pull herself away despite her best intentions. Kassandra had a really strong grip on her. She turned so that they lay side by side, now sneaking her hand up the skirts of her chiton and into her underwear teasingly seeking her target with her tireless fingers. Finally finding what she was looking for when Kyra gave off an almighty groan.

“Kassandra!” Kyra manages to say. “the children might walk back in here!...gods! fuck me!” She moans.

Kassandra smirks “isn’t that what I’m doing right now” as she moves her fingers along the length of Kyra’s sex ending at the sensitive bundle of nerves sensing that she’s close to release already. 

“That’s not quite the sta…Oh gods…the statement I meant. Panting she instinctively rocks her hips. She’s already on the cliffs edge ready to plunge over at any second.

After a few more steady strokes, Kyra tensed and came pulsing wet and hot against Kassandra’s fingers. Resting her head on Kassandra’s shoulder, she struggles to catch her breath.

“I was not expecting that” Kyra laughs fondly after getting her breath back “And your terrible. Having your way with me like that.” 

“I didn’t hear you complaining” Kassandra grins broadly as she removes her hand from between Kyra’s thighs, kissing her temple.

“Fair point” Kyra sighs contently. “That was lovely but I really do have to get up now as I have duties to uphold and so do you.”

Giving Kassandra another kiss, Kyra went to get up when the door opened.

“Mater what are you doing? Your supposed to be helping us get ready not lying in bed again!” Penelope exclaims, folding her arms and pouting her lips.

Kyra looks over Kassandra’s shoulder and couldn’t help but smile at Penelope’s expression. It was honestly very adorable. “Ok my sweet I’m coming right now” clambering off the bed, Kyra turns to Kassandra. “You should get up too my love. I’m sure your sister would like it if you met her down at the docks. As I recall she should be returning today.”

Sighing and getting to her feet, Kassandra agreed and began to get dressed pulling a clean tunic over her head. “Your right she is returning today so I’ll go down to the docks and meet her there. I was thinking her and Zephyra could move into one of the guest rooms permanently?”

“I don’t see why not” Kyra stated giving Kassandra a quick peck on the cheek “but I must go, I have children to help dress.” Quickly Kyra rushes out the door, disappearing.

Sitting and putting on her sandals, Kassandra decides to go and get something to eat. Making her way downstairs, she could smell breakfast wafting from the kitchen making her mouth water. It had been a while since she had Elena’s cooking and she had missed it terribly. Walking through the door, she saw Elena plating up the food. Sneaking up behind her, she wrapped her up in a bear hug giving her a fright making her jump a little.

“What the-…Good god Kassandra! Scaring me like that. I could have smacked you over with this pot you big oaf.” Elena laughs as Kassandra gives her a kiss on her cheek.

“Good to know you haven’t lost your sense of humour” Kassandra smiles. “I have missed you.” Letting her go, she takes her plate to the table.

“So how have you been Kassandra?” Elena asks while pulling out a seat to join her at the table with Praxos and the twins. “It’s good to have you back. The villa was empty without you here to fill it with your very large self” she smirks playfully. “And before you say anything, I’m not calling you fat” she teases noticing Kassandra’s playfully insulted face.

“Whose fat?” came Kyra’s voice from the doorway. Retrieving her plate from the bench, she took a seat next to Kassandra. 

“No one love, Elena was just teasing me.” Kassandra laughs. “I’ve been well, thank you for asking.”

“What’s this I hear you knocked someone’s teeth out?” Praxos blurts out.

Elena just about chokes on her water she was sipping. “You did what now?” she coughs.

Swallowing her mouthful of food, Kassandra looks at the both of them and sighs. “Yes, I did but I had good reason to.” She defended. “He said something about the girls that upset me and I guess I kind of lost it, maybe just a wee bit?” She makes a small gesture with her finger and thumb “but to be fair he did start it, well started a fight with Alexios to be exact.”

“Well I’m not even going to ask what it was he said” Praxos mumbled. “Anyway, it’s about time I take these two little lovelies to their tutor so if you ladies don’t mind I’ll excuse myself now. Come on girls, wish your maters a good day then we better get going eh.”

Once the girls and Praxos were out of earshot Kassandra turns to Kyra. “Does he seem a bit different to you today?”

“Yes, I did notice that too, he’s acting a bit odd which is out of character. He’s never that abrupt. Nonetheless I’ll talk to him today and see what’s going on. Thank you for breakfast Elena, it was delicious as always.” Stacking her dishes neatly with Kassandra’s, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, Kyra straightened her chiton before heading to her office.

Hearing a knock at her office door, Kyra looked up from her desk to see Praxos standing there.

“Can I come in?” Inching forward a little, not looking away from her gaze, he waited for her response.

“You may Praxos, actually there’s something I would like to discuss with you.” Kyra sat down placing her arms in front of her on the desk.

“Kyra wait. There’s something I need to explain first.” Praxos was nervously shuffling in his seat looking at his feet. “I don’t even know where to start.” He grumbles. “I know I should have told you sooner, the minute you arrived back.” Lifting his eyes to meet hers, Kyra could sense that Praxos was hiding something.

“For Hera’s sake Praxos, spit it out will you!” Kyra spat unexpectedly. Your acting very strangely and for one I don’t like it. This isn’t like you and I would like to know why. Now please, tell me what is wrong.” Reaching across her desk and taking his big hands in hers.

Swallowing loudly, he sat up straight. “Well there was another unexpected visitor turn up here. One we both haven’t seen in a long while.”

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that Praxos. There’s a lot of people we haven’t seen for ages” Kyra sighs “So who was it?” she looks at him inquisitively. 

“Well… It was someone I really didn’t expect to see show up at all to be honest.”

“God Praxos” Kyra groans irritation settling in her voice, she pulls her hands back. “Who is it? Would you just spit out whatever it is?”

“Kyra!, hey Kyra! Please tell your guards to let me in. Look you big oafs, move your spears and let me pass. I demand to be allowed entry!”

“No one is allowed entry unless the Archon permits it, now leave!”

“Kyra! Ow get your hands off me! You big fool!”

Rising from her chair, Kyra goes over to see what all the noise is about. Standing on her balcony she looks over.

“Would someone please expla-…” Kyra’s words suddenly died on her lips.

“Sorry Archon, this man here was trying to enter again.”

Turning sharply back to Praxos, he sinks as low as he can into his chair avoiding her gaze.

“You knew about this and didn’t tell me? Why didn’t you just say that Julian was here?” Kyra hissed quietly.

“I…well…no, no your right Kyra, I truly apologize. I should have just told you but what was I to say?” he slumps his shoulders ashamed. “I didn’t want to upset you, more so Kassandra as we both know what kind of temper she has.” 

Walking over to him, Kyra kneels down and cradles his face in her hands. “Praxos, you know well enough you can tell me anything, no matter what it is. So, pull yourself together and let’s sort this situation out shall we.” She smiles warmly. Oh, please don’t breathe a word to anyone especially Kassandra, unless she already knows from the commotion going on outside until I know why suddenly now he is here.” She warns as they walk. “And please try to act professional.”

Walking out the front door she approaches the guards at the entrance politely dismissing them.

“Julian, this is an unexpected surprise. Please follow me.”

Leading him inside followed closely by Praxos who had casually placed himself between the two keeping Julian an arm’s length away from Kyra, they went back into her office.

“Kyra it’s so good to see you!” he lunges for her, arms wide aiming for a hug only to be stopped by Praxos hand flat against his chest. “Hmph I guess it’s good to see you haven’t changed Praxos” he mutters backing away, looking him up and down.

“I could say the same about you and it’s Archon not Kyra.” Praxos pointed out bluntly. Feeling a light touch on his arm, he saw Kyra step around him.

“My apologies, Praxos still gets a little over protective at times, please sit.” Kyra pulls out a chair and motions for Julian to take a seat. “Praxos would you be so kind as to fetch us a jug of water, I’m feeling a bit parched. It’s a warm morning no?”

“Er, yes Ky…Archon” He corrected himself to seem more professional than he usually was considering they had company.

Stomping off to the kitchen, he finds a clean jug and fills it with water. Turning quickly, he didn’t see Kassandra standing there. Jumping back in fright he splashed water down his front. “Kassandra you startled me! Is it sneaking up on people day today or something?” glaring at her, wiping the worst of the water away. “First Elena, now me.”

“Your acting very weird.” Kassandra suspiciously looks at him folding her arms. “Are you taking that to Kyra?” eyeing the jug in his hands. “Here let me.” Reaching for it only for Praxos to pull back just out of reach.

“What? No, no I’m not acting anything of the sort Kassandra, you just startled me is all and no it’s fine. I’m more than capable of taking Kyra a jug of water thank you. Don’t you have somewhere your supposed to be?” changing the subject as he squeezes past her.

“I do but…” she protests.

“Well I bid you a good day Kassandra, tell Alexa I said hello.” Quickly making his way back to Kyra’s office leaving Kassandra standing there dumbfounded.

“Well that certainly was strange” Kassandra spoke aloud to herself, blinking rapidly a few times before grabbing an apple then heading down to wait at the docks.

Looking up Kassandra saw the shape of a ship approaching in the distance. Noticing that it was the Skylla she moved to wait closer to the water.

“Alexa, it’s good to see you and Zephyra arrived back in one piece.” Kassandra hugs them both "although your ship needs a bit of repairing.” Casually inspecting a medium sized hole in the side.

“Ah that’s nothing, you should have seen the other ship” Alexa laughs. “the sharks would have enjoyed their breakfast this morning. I can’t sail anywhere without getting into some sort of trouble. Anyway, where’s Kyra? Thought she would have been here with you?”

“She’s catching up on work. It’s been a very odd morning, I must say.” Crouching down Kassandra fastens her sandals tighter.

“Odd how?” Alexa frowns. “Is everything ok there?” concern spreading across her face.

“Of course, everything is good there, but enough of that face. Cheer up will you. Come, we’re going for a drink at the tavern and you can catch me up on your adventures.” Putting her arm around her sister “But we have to be back home this afternoon as the girls have their first training lesson with me.” Kassandra beams delightedly.

The tavern was pretty quiet this morning so Kassandra took the table in the corner for some privacy. Sitting down, she had two large jugs of the strongest wine there was tucked up under her arms.

“So, Alexa what have you been up to?” Kassandra asks passing her a cup of wine, pouring another and sliding it over to Zephyra.

Gulping her wine back in one go, Alexa poured her another one. “I helped mater with a few things around the island, namely clearing a few forts for her and dealt to some would be bandits running amuck all over the place, and got to know Alexios a bit more.” Swinging her head back, she empties her cup in one go refilling it again.

“Whoa steady on there little sister. Keep going at this rate and you’ll be plastered before sundown.” Kassandra chuckles lightly.

“Ha don’t worry about me, I drunk a pirate under the table once, that’s how I got my ship”

“Yes, well this stuff is a lot stronger than what your probably used to so take it easy” Taking a sip of her wine, Kassandra found that out for herself just how strong it was. “Ooh now that will certainly put some hair on your chest” she wheezes catching her breath at the potency of the wine.

“Oh, Alexa you have to tell Kassandra about…you know…the incident…” Zephyra winks looking sideways at Kassandra catching her glancing back.

Intrigued Kassandra puts her cup down. “What incident?”

“Do I really have to tell that story Zephyra?” Alexa whines.

“Yes, yes you do, it’s actually quite funny. Especially when you tell it Alexa” Zephyra snorts trying not to laugh.

“Well come on, spill” Kassandra looks at her eagerly.

“Ugh OK. So, Alexios and I decided to go out on night patrol around the island, right. Now because it was a very warm night, I thought it would be a good idea to just wear a light tunic as my Armour was too hot.” Pausing she takes another swig of her wine. “So, we go past the brothel full of people thinking nothing of it. Next thing I know, this big burly fellow, probably as big as Praxos I imagine comes barrelling out and crashes full tilt into me knocking me flat on my back.”

Kassandra hasn’t taken her eyes off Alexa. “Oh, it can’t be that bad surely?”

“You don’t even know the half of it Kassandra” Zephyra bursts out laughing.

Alexa wished she could just crawl under a rock and die. “I don’t think you need to hear the rest of it” she could now feel the wine taking effect.

“Oh, I think I do” Kassandra shouts a little too loudly causing a few heads to turn their way.

“Fine, so I’m flat on my back with this giant of a man lying on top of me…Naked of all things” Throwing her hands in the air. “and might I add very unpleasantly his you know what was pressed right up against my crotch! Erect! Can you believe it, erect Kassandra! Not just partly either but fully! And to make it worse, the bastard wouldn’t move! And before you ask me why he was naked, running from the brothel and had an erection, I didn’t want to know. I just wanted the bugger off of me! There are you happy now?” she groans, embarrassment creeping up her neck to her face.

There was a sudden roar of laughter. “Oh Alexa” Kassandra calms her laughter enough to talk. “I’m sorry but that is the funniest thing I have heard all morning.”

“It is pretty funny I guess now I come to think of it” Alexa chuckles tipping back a few more cups of wine emptying the whole jug “but we should be getting back to the villa now.” Going to stand she starts swaying sideways. Grabbing the table to steady herself, she felt very light headed all of a sudden.

“Ok there we go now” Kassandra puts her arm under Alexa helping to keep her on her feet. “I told you to steady on did I not. Come on let’s get you home.”

Walking along the road, Alexa’s legs gave way nearly pulling Kassandra down with her. Not being able to walk, Kassandra decided to throw Alexa over her shoulder. “Heaven’s sake woman your heavy!” Kassandra grunts straining. She shifts her weight to balance the extra weight she’s carrying.

“Zephyra my love” Alexa slurs just a little bit considering how much she’s had to drink.

Zephyra looks behind Kassandra “Yes love, are you feeling ok? Not going to be sick are you? I don’t think Kassandra would appreciate you throwing up all over her now.” She screws up her face into a grimace.

“No, I’m good, I’m great actually. Your very pretty” Alexa gives a crooked grin. “and might I say I love you very much.” She hangs her head back down.

Glancing over Zephyra can see Kassandra trying to swallow her laughter.

“As do I Alexa, as do I” Zephyra blushes.

Alexa went quiet for a while. Thinking she had passed out, they both got a fright when she spoke again.

“Zephyra?”

“Hmm what is it Alexa?” Zephyra looks back at her limp girlfriend.

“Marry me” Alexa blurted suddenly before passing out.

Kassandra stops walking and pauses waiting for Zephyra to say something.

“I’m just going to put that down to the wine talking” she says looking at Kassandra “Come on let’s just get her home and to bed.”

Entering the villa, Kassandra stops at the foot of the second flight of stairs noticing that Kyra’s office door is open and she can hear talking. She recognizes Kyra’s voice and Praxos but didn’t know who the other voice belonged to. From the sound of their conversation, it didn’t seem like a business deal or the like. Before she could take Alexa up to bed, Kyra appeared from her office.

“Kassandra” she smiles before her face changed to a more concerned one. “Explain to me why Alexa is slung over your shoulder like that.” Raising her eyebrows.

“She had a bit too much to drink at the tavern today which I take full responsibility for so I’ll just take her up to bed and wash up a bit. I’ll be out the back with the twins if you need me.” Grunting Kassandra made her way up the stairs, placing Alexa in bed as gently as she could.

Stretching out her shoulders and back, she went to wash and change into a clean tunic since the one she had on was sweaty. Going back downstairs she makes for the back yard where the girls were waiting for her.

“Right are you two ready. Grab your staffs and follow me.”

Kassandra led them over to the grass area where it would be a lot softer than the dirt ground.

“I need you to listen carefully. You won’t have to use the skills I’m about to teach you just yet but they are good to know for when you both get older OK.”

“OK mater” Penelope acknowledges Kassandra.

“Yes OK” Ella replies.

“Great now focus. A great fighter is always aware of the surroundings around them. That means the front, back and both sides of you. Also, never let your opponent distract you. We are only going to start off small today. Ella I’m going to swing at you from the right and you’re going to use your staff to block me.”

Kassandra swings her staff to the right but goes left instead tapping Ella softly on the leg.

“Hey you said to the right” Ella pouts her lips.

“I did but you should have seen me go left now try again.”

Kassandra swings again and Ella blocks it this time.

“Well done Ella” Kassandra praises her. “Penelope it’s your turn. I hope you were paying attention” she taps her staff a few times against the ground indicating for Penelope to move closer. I’m going to do the same moves to you now and I want you to block me.”

Kassandra repeats the same move. Penelope being a quick learner blocks her.

“Good Penelope, good. I’m going to change it up now. This time I’m not going to tell you what I will do” Kassandra readies her staff looking at both girls. “Ok ready?” she asks both of them.

“Yes” came a double reply.

Kassandra made it easy for them this time, she made sure not to change direction watching as they block nearly all the moves she made with them only missing a handful. Taking a break, they all rest on the grass.

“Who taught you how to fight” Penelope looks up at Kassandra.

“My parents taught me when I was not much older than what you are now” she taps Penelope on the nose.

“Hey what’s this? I thought you were all supposed to be training?” Kyra had her hands on her hips but she was smiling.”

Kassandra rolling her eyes gets to her feet. “We were. You just missed the whole thing” walking over, Kassandra places a kiss on Kyra’s lips. “but now it’s time for dinner, then bed." Turning they see the children going at each other with their staffs.

“I said dinner then bed, it’s getting dark. Come on you two.” Kassandra just shakes her head, placing her arm around Kyra pulling her close.

Later that night in bed as they lay relaxing in each other’s arms, Kassandra turns to face Kyra.

“Kyra, who was that today in your office?” Kassandra felt her tense up “hey, what’s wrong?” stroking a lock of hair back from Kyra’s brow, a look of concern on her face. “Kyra talk to me, please? I know something was going on today I’m not stupid” sighing she turns to stare at the ceiling. “Praxos was acting weird and now you.”

Kyra hesitates but answers her question. “That was Julian, Kassandra. I also told Praxos not to tell anyone he was here.”

“Ah I see, so that’s why Praxos didn’t want me anywhere near your office today when I offered to take you water and why he left in a hurry.” Kassandra realized “So Julian, as in the girl’s pater Julian?” she made to sit up leaning on her elbow.

“Yes, that Julian.” Kyra averts her gaze feeling ashamed. “I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted to find out why he was here before I said anything. I just didn’t want to upset you is all.”

“Oh Kyra” Kassandra breathes softly “Can you look at me please my love” Reaching over lifting Kyra’s chin to meet her gaze “You know you can talk to me about anything. Yes, sometimes I let my temper get the best of me but that’s down to being a misthios for most of my life” bending down to kiss her forehead “but I’m trying Kyra, I really am. Truly” Looking into Kyra’s eyes she saw a hint of fear behind them “But there’s something else that's bothering you isn’t there?”

Kyra moves to lie on top of Kassandra, resting her head against her chest listening to her heart beating steadily. “There is something bothering me and it’s to do with Julian’s sudden appearance.” Sighing wearily Kyra looks up at her. “So, there’s something I need you to do for me.”

“You want me to dispose of him?” Kassandra jokes teasingly. “because I seriously can you know.”

Kyra snorts softly “that’s a thought but no. I need you to be a misthios and find out what he is up to because I have an uneasy feeling something doesn’t feel right and can sense that trouble is about to blow into this paradise.” she said moving to lie by Kassandra’s side. “Can you do that?”

“Of course, Kyra, I’ll do anything for you. Now no more talking. Try and get some rest” wrapping her arm around Kyra feeling her snuggle down into her embrace.

“Oh Kassandra” Kyra looks awkwardly over her shoulder. “Do I really need to know why Alexa got plastered today?”

“It’s a funny story actually” Kassandra chuckles “but it would be more exciting coming from her though.”


	9. Misthios On A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done :) enjoy the read

“Kyra?” Kassandra hesitates for a moment. “Does Julian…” she heaves out a sigh “well does he know about the girls or that Alexa is here?” she asked her with a serious tone while putting on her sandals ready for a day of investigating. “Oh, how will I know it’s him if I don’t know what he looks like?”

“No, he doesn’t Kassandra, as far as I’m concerned, he knows nothing of them or Alexa.” Kyra said, bending to fasten her own sandals. “You will know who he is because Penelope is the splitting image of him. He’s staying down at the tavern also. I know this might sound really selfish, but I would rather he didn’t know the girls are his.” She sighs. “I just have an uneasy feeling about everything, about him.” She bends back up, a look of desperation in her eyes. “Please Kassandra, find out all you can.”

“Of course, love.” Kassandra makes her way over, taking Kyra’s hands in hers. “Everything is going to be fine.” She places a light kiss on her lips. “Now how about you go down and have some breakfast and I’ll be down shortly.” She cradles Kyra’s cheek in her palm. “I just want to check on Alexa.” Watching as Kyra made her way downstairs. 

“Kassandra” Kyra pauses on the steps to look back. “Thank you” she smiles. 

Rousing from sleep, squinting her eyes from the morning sun, Alexa sat up grasping at her head. Her mouth was so dry and she had a raging headache. 

“Good morning Alexa, how’s your head?” Looking up Alexa saw Zephyra pouring her a cup of water, passing it to her.

Gulping it back greedily, she asked for another one. Having quenched her thirst enough, she lay back against the pillows.

“This feels like the hangover from Hades, Zephyra” she groans “Remind me to never get that plastered again. So much for having powers when they can’t even cure this.” she sighs. “How did I get home? I don’t remember very much after leaving the Tavern.”

“If I said that Kassandra carried you back…” Zephyra tailed off awkwardly. “And a few words were exchanged…”

“Oh gods! Zephyra. What did I do?” Alexa placed her head in her hands “Or more or less what did I say? Please tell me it wasn’t something horrifying?”

Shuffling to sit next to her, Zephyra reached for Alexa’s hand linking their fingers together. “Well, no it wasn’t horrifying, more of a surprise actually to be honest but it would have been a lot more romantic if you weren’t drunk when you said it.” Her face was turning a slight shade of pink.

Alexa swallowed loudly. “Zephyra…did I?...fuck” she muttered quietly under her breath rubbing the bridge of her nose “I asked you to marry me didn’t I.” she suddenly felt very bashful refusing to look at Zephyra.

“You didn’t actually ask me.” Zephyra looked longingly at her. “You kind of just blurted it out.” She said, placing a finger under Alexa’s chin lifting her head to look deep into her eyes. “Is that what you want? Or was it just the wine talking?”

Alexa nodded. "It’s what I want. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now Zephyra. You’ve stayed by my side though all the shit I have gone through when you could have just high tailed it and left. I was planning a romantic evening once we got settled back here and was going to ask you then but I guess that flew right out of the damn window when I decided to drink too much. The thing is there’s no one I would rather want to spend the rest of my life with than you.” Keeping her gaze locked on Zephyra, Alexa continued. “So Zephyra, would you make me the happiest woman in the world by becoming my wife?”

“Alexa I –” Before Zephyra could answer there was a knock at the door.

“Yes?” Alexa said with a bit more irritation in her voice than she intended.

“It’s just me, Kassandra. Can I come in?” she had her hand hovering over the door handle.

Getting out of bed, Alexa stumbles over to the door, flinging it open, startling Kassandra who quickly pulled her hand back. Alexa had a face like a smacked ass and her hair was a tangled mess.

“Wow you look like shit.” Kassandra remarked smugly. “Good morning Zephyra, you look nice as always.” Watching as Zephyra lay back crossing her feet.

“What is it Kassandra?” Alexa yawns rubbing her face. “I was having a very important conversat -”

“Julian is here.” Kassandra blurts out.

“The fuck you mean Julian is here?” Alexa shouted surprised trying to push past Kassandra.

“Eh, keep your voice down will you! He’s not here, as in the villa. He’s staying in town at the tavern.” Kassandra grabs her shoulders pushing her back. “Kyra has asked me find out what he’s doing back here. He turned up yesterday as to why Praxos and Kyra were being odd. What he doesn’t know is that you’re here and he also doesn’t know about the girls either. I need to do some investigating so don’t go out looking to start trouble.” Nudging Alexa back to bed.

“The hell!” Alexa’s eyes went wide as she was feeling a little bit insulted “who said I’m going to cause trouble? I’m coming with you!” Alexa demanded. “and before you say anything Kassandra…” She waggles a finger in her direction “Zephyra can come as well to make sure I stay out of trouble. Can’t you love.”

“Oh, do I not get a say in all this?” Zephyra replies flabbergasted, sitting up looking at Alexa. “I was looking forward to spending the morning lying here in bed with you. And what happened to you having a hangover of death?” she pouts. “Can you come back to bed, please, just for today?”

“Go on Alexa, you heard the woman.” Kassandra blocks the doorway refusing to move. “I’m not leaving until you get your ass back in that bed. You look like you’ve been to hell and back and I really need to do this for Kyra. She’s really bothered by him just showing up here and she seems to sense that trouble is brewing. Usually her gut feelings are always right. I can’t stuff this up Alexa. Look I’ll come back later and check on you ok, just stay here.

Alexa admitting defeat climbs back into bed with a scowl on her face. As much as she wanted go with Kassandra, her headache made her think otherwise and the looks both women were giving her, she decided not to push her luck. She also didn’t want to take on Kassandra considering the state she was in and also remembered back to the almost fatal dock incident they shared.

Closing the door, Kassandra made her way to go grab some breakfast. “Bloody malaka” she quietly laughs to herself shaking her head as she walks.

“How is she?” Kyra asked looking up when Kassandra entered.

Kassandra snorts a little. “She looks like hell to be honest. I told her not to drink so much yesterday but she didn’t listen. I also told her Julian was here staying in town and that you asked me to find out why. She was determined to come with me but I said that she’s to stay here which didn’t go down so well with her and let me do this on my own, for you love.” She sighs sitting down to tuck into her breakfast.

“Fair enough my love” Kyra replies getting to her feet carrying her dishes to be washed.

“Kyra” Kassandra grabs her hand as she passed by, stopping her. “please don’t worry about anything today. You know how good I am at my job among other things.” She winked trying to lift her mood. Linking her fingers with Kyra’s, she pulls her down for a soft kiss.”

“I know Kassandra” Kyra smiles pulling away, disappearing to her office.

Finishing her breakfast faster than she usually does, Kassandra took her dishes and stacking them with Kyra’s, decided to have a quick chat with Elena.

“Elena, can you do me a favour?” Kassandra takes her hands in hers.

“Sure Kassandra, what is it you need?”

“Can you keep an eye on Kyra for me today? Maybe take her some lunch later please?” Kassandra looks at her softly.

“Is there something I should be worried about?” Elena stares at her frowning.

“No, she’s just feeling a bit off today, that’s all. I have important stuff to do for her so I won’t be back until a bit later.

“Ok Kassandra, you have my word, I’ll look after her today” letting go of Kassandra’s hands to prepare a plate of food for Kyra for later.

“Thank you Elena” Kassandra gives her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Walking along the road, kicking up small puffs of dust as she went, Kassandra’s mind was working overtime. Mostly wondering what made this man turn up suddenly with no warning after leaving the island those many years ago. She could understand why Alexa came back but Julian? Also, what had Kyra sensed in him that has put her so on edge? Had he come back for Kyra knowing she was now Archon of the Silver Islands? Stopping for a moment, she closed her eyes shuddering and took a few deep breaths, to help clear her mind of that image her brain had just conjured up.

Pricking up her ears she hears the same voice she had heard coming from Kyra’s office the previous day. Opening her eyes, she saw him. There he was and Kyra was right. It was like she was looking at a grown-up male version of Penelope.

Following him from the tavern but keeping a safe distance, Kassandra watches his every move but nothing he did seemed out of place or unusual. He just went about his business the same as anyone else on the Island.

“Oh, come on. You must be up to something to make my wife feel so unsettled.” Kassandra muttered to herself.

Continuing to watch, he stopped for a brief moment and looked behind him. Quickly before he saw her, Kassandra jumped behind a nearby building to avoid being seen. Using Ikaros, she looked through his eyes to scan the area making sure it was clear watching him walk off before emerging from her hiding spot. Carefully stepping back out, she noticed he had stopped again but this time he was chatting to the flower stall owner. Moving a bit closer, pretending to take interest in a bunch of flowers next to him she began to eavesdrop on his conversation.

“Hi there miss” Julian greeted her.

“Hi, what can I do you for?” she replied noticing Kassandra standing there. “Hi Kassandra, need something too I see.”

Kassandra turned and smiled. “Hello Melanie, oh I do but this lovely gentleman was here first, I can wait.” Deciding to buy some flowers as to not seem so suspicious.

“Fair enough” she says before turning back to Julian “so do you need something?”

Julian was too busy staring at Kassandra to notice that he was being spoken to.

“Excuse me sir but do you need something?” she tried again starting to get annoyed.

Keeping his gaze locked on Kassandra he was unable to speak. Kassandra could see sweat dripping down his forehead all of a sudden. Clearly she was making him very nervous although she had no idea why exactly. Pulling a cloth from the pocket of her tunic, Kassandra offered it to him to wipe his face. Passing it back to her, Kassandra declined telling him he could keep it. “I’m Kassandra by the way as you just heard and your name is….?”

“My name is…” Julian swallows loudly. “Ju…Ju…Julian” he stutters turning to Melanie. “Yes, can I…umm…I have…” fumbling his words he froze up.

Irritated Melanie turned to Kassandra. “Misthios can I get you something instead while we wait for this one to make up his mind?” gesturing her thumb in his direction.

“Yes, I would like those flowers there please.” Kassandra points to some bright white ones. “They are for my sister. She’s feeling a bit under the weather today and I thought I would take her some to cheer her up a bit. Oh, can I also have those ones too please?”

“Since when do you have a sister?” Melanie asks while tying a couple of bunches together.

“Oh, I have only just been reunited with her.” Kassandra mentions, reaching into her pouch of drachmae. “She owns that huge vessel down at the docks.”

“ Is she the brunette one or the blonde one I’ve seen you with?”

“The blonde one. The brunette is her girlfriend.” Kassandra chuckles handing over some coins. “I’ll bring her down and introduce her to everyone properly one day but until then, thank you for the flowers and it was nice to have met you Julian, I hope to see you around again” Kassandra winks as she makes her way back to the villa.

Melanie turns her attention back to Julian “Now you, what would you like?” staring at him, hands on her hips.

“Oh sorry, yes can I have those flowers please. They are for a very old friend.” He says grabbing them from her. “Thank you but I’ll be leaving now. You have a lovely day.” He swiftly turns on his heels just about running away.

“Knock, knock” Elena announces loudly outside Kyra’s office. “It’s just me.” Popping her head around the open door. “Just thought I’d bring you some lunch” she smiles carrying a tray plated with cheese and crackers, fruit and bread with a jug of wine placing it on Kyra’s desk.

“Oh, thank you Elena, that’s very kind of you, I am feeling a bit hungry come to think of it.” Kyra mumbles around a piece of bread. “I was just going to come down actually but now that you’re here, sit for a minute.” Pushing the tray over to her. “Would you like to share with me? I could really use the company. Please?”

Sitting down, Elena reaches for a bunch of grapes. “Are you ok today Kyra?” she asks popping a few grapes in her mouth. She could see a strained expression on Kyra’s face. “Kassandra may have mentioned that you were feeling a bit off this morning when she left to do some errands for you. She asked me to bring you lunch.”

Pouring her a cup of wine, Kyra leans back in her chair and sighs. “I’m just a bit on edge today Elena” she says honestly taking a sip from her cup.

“I don’t mean to pry but may I ask why?” Elena looks at her fondly “You don’t have to tell me of course.”

“No, no it’s fine. I’m not going to beat around the bush. The girls biological pater arrived here unannounced while I was away on Naxos.” Kyra paused to take another sip turning the cup in her hands. “And then he showed up again yesterday.”

“Ah yes, I know the one, looked a bit uptight with his head stuck far up his as… behind.” Elena corrected herself when Kyra raised her eyebrows. “Praxos gave him a piece of his mind when he tried to push past the guards the idiotic fool. So, has he done or said something for you to feel that way?”

Kyra sat there in silence for a minute gathering her thoughts. “No, he hasn’t done or said anything per say, it’s just I feel trouble radiating off him. So, I’ve sent Kassandra on a mission, if you want to call it that to find out information for me.” Drinking the last of her wine, she places her cup back on the tray. “Anyway, thank you for lunch and your company Elena but I better let you get back to work.”

Standing, Elena gathers the tray. “You’re welcome, anytime you want to talk just ask.” Walking to the door she stops and turns back. “Oh, try not to worry too much Kyra. I’m sure if anyone can sort it out, it would be your wife. Nothing gets past Kassandra” she smiles as she makes her way back to the kitchen.

Swaggering through the front door of the villa moments later, flowers in her hands, Kassandra spotted Elena coming down the stairs.

“Ah misthios, your back, oh are those flowers for Kyra?” Elena askes admiring the bunches.

“These ones are for Alexa and these ones are for Kyra but they can sit on the dining table. Would you be so kind as to take them from me and put them into some water. I just want to check in on Kyra.” Handing over both bunches to Elena.

Trudging up the stairs and peering into Kyra’s office, Kassandra can see her standing out on her balcony, stretching out her neck and shoulders. Turning her head slightly to acknowledge Kassandra’s presence, Kassandra moved up behind her wrapping her arms around Kyra’s waist, feeling her relax back into her body and letting out a breathily sigh.

Kassandra bends slightly and rests her chin on Kyra’s shoulder. “Hi my love, how are you feeling?” She murmurs nuzzling against her neck.

“Exhausted but feel better now that you’re here.” Kyra smiles pulling Kassandra’s arms tighter around her relishing in her warmth. “So, did you find anything out today?”

“I did…well sort of. Maybe not?” Kassandra huffed lightly. “He went about his business just like anyone else would normally do. I followed him at first from a distance, had to duck behind a building when he stopped and turned around as to not spook him“ Kassandra chuckles a little “but when he was talking to Melanie looking to buy flowers, I stood next to him to buy some too and I obviously made him quite nervous somehow. Maybe you were wrong about him?”

Kyra turned in Kassandra’s arms to look at her. “Love, you would make anyone nervous standing that close” Kyra giggles resting her head against Kassandra’s chest “Also when have I ever been wrong about something and since when do you buy flowers?”

“Well you have never been wrong about anything actually so I take that statement back and I was trying to eavesdrop on his conversation but I brought flowers anyway to cheer up both you and Alexa. I asked Elena to put them on the dining table for me. Speaking of, look who’s coming up the path right now.” She grabs Kyra’s shoulders turning her.

“By the gods, what does he want now” Kyra rubs the bridge of her nose. “oh, and look he has flowers too” she groans. “malaka.”

“Oh, so he has my love. I have a feeling I know why but here’s what we are going to do.” Kassandra says coming up with a plan.

“Julian, I didn’t expect to see you here today” Kyra said with a smile as she greeted him at the front door. “And you brought flowers. That was very thoughtful of you.”

“Oh yes sorry for just barging in unannounced but I saw these and thought of you.” Handing the flowers over to Kyra. “So, Kyra?...no sorry Archon?... What do I call you exactly?” He asks confused.

“Well, since I have finished work for the day, you can just call me Kyra.”

“Ok so Kyra, I was wondering if maybe you would like to catch up? Looking at the ground avoiding her eyes. He shifted from foot to foot patiently waiting for her answer.

“Sure, please come in Julian” Kyra motions for him to enter as she moves aside. “Dinner will be served shortly and your more than welcome to stay.“ Showing him the way to the table, Kyra glances subtly up the stairs and sees Kassandra peeping over from her office door. Kyra cringes and rolls her eyes at her from behind Julian hoping that this plan of hers damn well works.

Entering the dining room, Julian spots the flowers Kassandra got Elena to put on the table earlier. Stopping suddenly, he froze.

“Oh, those are nice” he nods at the table sweat suddenly pouring from his forehead.

“The flowers?” Kyra smirks. “They are rather nice actually. Those ones are from someone very close to me and the other ones are for her sister. Oh, are you ok Julian? It’s not too hot in here is it” Kyra leans back a little noticing he was sweating like a pig. “Would you like a drink of cold water? Elena would you please get this gentleman a cup of water please. Thank you.”

Taking the cup from Elena and handing her the flowers Julian just gave her, Kyra hands it to Julian who takes a few shaky sips. Nudging him gently, she gets him to sit at the table before excusing herself for a few moments.

“Please excuse me while I go change into something a bit more comfortable.” Rushing off she goes back to Kassandra.

“God Kassandra, I hope you know what you are doing.” looking at her leaning against the desk, ankles and arms crossed.

“Don’t worry I have it all sorted out, now go and change into something more comfortable then call me down. Oh, are Alexa and Zephyra still here?” she asks having completely forgotten that she would have to tell them of her plan too.

“Actually, they went out hunting together earlier as Alexa was feeling a lot better so no they are not here.”

“Oh shit….” Kassandra panics a little “Never mind I’ll sort them out when they return. Now go get changed” giving Kyra a quick kiss, she sends her on her way. Kassandra decided to go get cleaned up herself before returning to Kyra’s office to wait.

Moments later Kyra returns to Julian. “Sorry about that. I just had to sort a few things out as there will be a few other’s joining us for dinner, in fact I’d like for you to meet someone.” Kyra shouted loud enough for Kassandra to hear.

Walking towards to dining room with a smug grin spread right across her face, Kassandra pauses at the door just out of Julian’s eyesight. Looking at Kyra’s outstretched arm, she reached for her hand, Kyra pulling her into the dining room. The look on Julian’s face was priceless that Kassandra had to reign in her laughter.

“Julian, I’d like you to meet…” Kyra grinned. “My wife.” She added with a hint of enthusiasm while Kassandra pressed her lips to Kyra’s cheek.

Watching him squirm nervously in her presence was a delight for Kassandra to see but the instant Kyra said that she was her wife and the second she kissed Kyra on the cheek, she saw his demeanour change from nervous to looking like he wanted to kill her, then saw a dangerous flash of jealously streak through his eyes before flashing her a fake smile which obviously Kassandra saw right through confirming her earlier suspicions that he was here to try get Kyra back but of course the flowers were already a dead giveaway.

“Julian, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Kassandra said not long before Praxos appeared with the twins. Pausing for a second, Praxos shot a glance around Kassandra before looking confused at both women.

Turning to grab the girls hands, Kassandra whispered that she would explain everything later before turning back around pulling them to stand in front of her.

“Girls we have a guest staying for dinner tonight.” She had kneeled down and draped her arms over each of their shoulders. Before Kassandra could say anything else, Penelope suddenly tucked herself up under her mater’s arm and hid away clinging tightly to her tunic. Kyra noticed and thought it was very odd as she was never like that towards people.

Taking Penelope aside while Kyra got everyone else to sit at the table, Kassandra stared at her and saw that the child looked genuinely afraid. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Kassandra looked deep into her eyes.

“I don’t like him mater” she said still clinging to Kassandra.

“Why Penelope? Would you like to tell me?”

Penelope shook her head “No I just don’t like him” tears were welling up in her eyes.

“Hey young one, it’s ok” Kassandra soothed, “how about you sit on my knee tonight while we eat. Does that sound ok to you?”

“Ok, I would like that very much” she sniffs as Kassandra picks her up, returning to the table placing her on her knee as they sat down to eat.

Every now and again, Kassandra would catch Julian glance her way giving her the death stare which she was only too happy to return that with a smug smile. She noticed that Penelope had calmed down a bit but would occasionally shift in her lap, tucking her face into her chest every time Julian talked. Kassandra pulled her close and decided that when they were alone she would talk to Penelope properly about it. It was a bit concerning to see her daughter act like this towards someone she had never met before.

Suddenly Alexa’s voice floated through the villa getting louder as she got closer to the dining room.

“That was a good hunt today Zephyra, thank you for taking me out to get some fresh air.” She said as she looped her arm around Zephyra’s waist. “You’re getting really good at tracking. You’ll become an expert in no time. God something smells good, let go have some dinner.”

Rounding the corner, Alexa froze in the doorway. “Well this is bloody awkward” she blurted out catching everyone by surprise.

“Alexa, Zephyra its good of you to finally join us” Kyra waved them both over ignoring Alexa’s previous statement. “I believe you already know our guest here.” She pointed over to Julian who at the mention of Alexa’s name had stopped eating and had risen from his seat, to stare at her having forgotten about Kyra for a moment.

“Indeed, I do. Julian it’s a surprise to see you here tonight” Alexa said “It’s been a while has it not?”

“A very long time I believe and this is?” Turning his attention to Zephyra.

“This is my girlfriend, Zephyra.” Pulling her over to take a seat next to her thanking Elena for dinner.

“It’s nice to meet you Julian” Zephyra said politely before Alexa made her sit.

Sitting back down Julian had taken his focus away from Kyra and had now placed it on Alexa.

Feeling eyes on her, Alexa looked up from her plate locking eyes with him. “Is there something you want to ask?” she asks with a mouthful of food.

“No, no it’s just you look so… different” he remarked noticing she didn’t have blue eyes anymore and her veins glowed gold.

Not knowing what to say, Alexa decided to change the subject. “these are nice, where did they come from?” eyeing the flowers on the table.

“Kassandra brought them today. These ones are for you” Kyra explained pushing them over to her.

“Oh, thank you Kassandra although you didn’t need to but they are really nice and smell wonderful.” Alexa takes a sniff admiring the scent.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all, I just thought they would help cheer you up seeing as you were a bit under the weather.” Kassandra smiled gently rocking Penelope in her lap who had fallen asleep while glancing back at Julian who was just sitting there with his mouth wide open having caught on to who Kassandra was referring to as her sister down at the flower stall today.

“Ah Julian are you ok?” Kassandra waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“Huh?” He blinks a few times “Oh yes I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be? There’s no need to wave your hand at me like that!” he rudely snaps at her giving her another death stare to which this time Kyra notices.

“Julian! Kyra shouted shocked. “That’s no way to talk to my wife, I suggest you apologize to her now please” she demanded standing up placing her hands flat on the table “then I think it’s time you left. It’s getting late and I need to get my children ready for bed.”

Alexa and Zephyra stopped eating, looked at each other, over to Kassandra, to Kyra then back to Julian. “Well this is interesting” Alexa whispered quietly to Zephyra “I wonder what his problem with Kassandra is all of a sudden?” sitting back in her chair watching the confrontation between him and Kyra take place.

Turning to Kassandra, Julian apologized to her “I’m sorry Kassandra, I had no right to speak to you like that. Please accept my apology.” Standing he made his way to the front door escorted by Kyra.

“Thank you for dinner Kyra and I really am sorry for the way I spoke to Kassandra” he said trying to get back into her good books again.

“Whatever that was back there was uncalled for. I don’t condone that type of behaviour in my house, let alone directed at my wife and especially in front of my daughters.” Kyra told him sternly, surprised in his sudden change of behaviour. “I’ll have one of my guards escort you safely the rest of the way.” Calling one of them over and instructing him to take Julian back to the tavern before closing the door.

Walking back to the dining room, Kyra could see that Kassandra had a huge grin on her face and Alexa and Zephyra were sitting there amused.

Seeing that Ella had also fallen asleep in her chair, Kyra picked her up and placed her in her lap as she sat back down.

“What the heck was he doing here for dinner?” Alexa looks at Kyra.

“That you should be asking your sister about.” Kyra nods at Kassandra.

“He was here because I told Kyra to invite him in when he turned up with flowers for her. While I was on my mission for Kyra, I had a thought pop into my head that maybe he came back for her as nothing he did today was out of the ordinary.” Shifting in her chair, Penelope stirred a bit before falling back to sleep. “When he found out that I was Kyra’s wife, he was clearly very jealous and the look he gave me, well if looks could kill I’d be dead on the floor by now.”

“So, he just came back because he’s still in love with Kyra?” Alexa facepalms herself. “after all this time?”

“Well that’s my theory as to why I had to see what his reaction would be when he knew that I am married to Kyra which I proved my suspicions to be right. He’s still in love with you my love” she looks at Kyra who cringes at the thought. “What was really strange though is the way Penelope acted towards him today. I’ve never seen her so frightened like that before.” Kassandra looked down and gave her a light kiss. “She’s never met him in her life yet I saw in her eyes she was so scared and I have no idea why. She’s been sitting on my knee the whole time he was here refusing to move and every time he spoke, she pushed her face into my chest until she eventually fell asleep so I’m guessing she senses something that maybe we don’t?”

Alexa looks fondly at Penelope then over to Ella. “How did she react to Julian?”

“She was fine, wasn’t bothered by him at all” Kyra said standing, lifting Ella a little higher, ready to take her to bed gesturing with her head at Kassandra for her to follow. “Let me get these two to bed then I’ll come back down and help clear the table.

As Kassandra went to place Penelope in bed, she woke up refusing to let her mother go. “No mater! Please don’t leave me!” she cried pulling hard on her tunic. “I’m scared of him, he’s bad!”

“Penelope! Hey shhh, calm down. Scared of who?” Kassandra sat on the bed and wraps her arms tightly around her shaking daughter trying to soothe her. “Who is bad Penelope? Tell me.”

“The man at the table” tears streaming down her little cheeks. “He’s bad! He was there!”

“You mean Julian? He was where? Little one you’re not making much sense. How about you calm down for a moment, take a very deep breath in…that’s it…now out…there you go, now start again from the beginning. Why do you think you are scared of Julian when you haven’t met him before?” Kyra had moved to sit next to Kassandra.

“In my dream, he was there” she hiccups trying to calm her sobs “he hurt us, it was him!”

“Oh sweetheart, it was just a dream” Kyra soothes reaching over to stroke her cheek.

“But it was him” she cries again tucking her face into Kassandra’s chest once again.

Seeing their daughter this distraught over a man she saw in a dream that looked like Julian was breaking both their hearts as they were both trying to wrap their heads around it all. Kyra reached for Penelope again, this time cradling her face in both her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

“Penelope you listen to me ok.” Kyra spoke calmly. “I believe you little one but I’ll tell you right now. You and your sister will always be safe here.” Penelope had stopped crying at this point and was listening intently. “Your mater is the great Kassandra of Sparta, the fiercest legendary warrior I have ever seen.” Looking up Kyra saw Kassandra blush a little.

“But what does that make you?” she asks Kyra making her smile.

This time Kassandra answered. “Well to start your mater was a beautiful rebel queen but she was or still is a fierce warrior also who has fought many men bigger than she was so don’t think you’ll never be safe my little love, plus you have Alexa and Zephyra too who would both protect you and Ella with their lives.”

Feeling Penelope finally relax she stood and gently placed her into bed, tucking the covers neatly around her watching her little tired, reddened eyes start to droop. Bending down Kassandra gave her a kiss on her head before whispering to her “Sleep well sweetheart.”

Making their way back downstairs, Alexa and Zephyra were still sitting at the table. Flopping down into their chairs, Kassandra and Kyra let out a huge sigh simultaneously.

“Wow are you two ok?” Alexa looked up at them both. “You guys took a while to come back.”

“Yeah, Penelope just had a bit of a meltdown” Kassandra answered with a yawn.

“What sort of meltdown?” Alexa questioned frowning.

“She told us she had a bad dream the night we returned from Naxos” Kyra said “She dreamt that a man came here and hurt us all but we thought nothing of it until tonight.”

“Ok?” Alexa was confused as hell “So who was the man she dreamt about?

“She told us it was Julian, Alexa” Kassandra added “Apparently that was the reasoning for her behaviour around him.”

“But how? She has never met the guy in her life so how could she have possibly come up with a dream like that?” Alexa got up and started pacing the room.

Kassandra thought it over for a minute. “What if it wasn’t a dream?”

Alexa stopped pacing and stared at Kassandra “Huh, what do you mean if it wasn’t a dream?”

Kassandra sighed “Just hear me out. Alexa remember when we were sparring that day before you became a demigod, you were blocking every move I did.”

“I remember yes but…” she trailed off then soon realized where Kassandra was going with this. “No” Alexa said with emphasis, raising her eyebrows “You don’t think it was more of a vision of a future event that’s about to happen? Exactly like I had with you? That sounds a bit far-fetched Kassandra, she’s only 6 years old.” She scoffed.

Kassandra chuckled a little “come on Alexa, think about it. It’s not impossible. I mean look at what you became that no one including yourself knew about. She is part of you after all.”

“Fair point but…” Alexa sucked her teeth “It still sounds a bit crazy but your right Kassandra, it’s not impossible. I don’t know about you but I think I could do with a goodnights sleep” stretching her arms over her head, she helped clear the table before making her way to bed with Zephyra. Kyra and Kassandra had the same idea and made their way to bed also.

“Penelope” Kassandra whispers kissing her awake “Ella, wake up lovely” Kissing her too.

Rubbing their eyes, they both sit up. “Is it time for lessons now?” they ask Kassandra.

Kassandra smiles at them “No you both get to have a day off from your lessons today because Kyra and I have a surprise for you. So, come on, up you get” she says as she lifts them both out of bed and takes them to Kyra who was still in bed having decided to take the day off as well.

“Right sit there and close your eyes” Kassandra instructs them who gladly follow her instructions.

Going over to her clothes chest, she reaches right to the bottom and pulls out two small hunting bows, placing them in their laps.

“You both can look now” Kassandra beams with a wide smile as she watches their eyes go wide with delight.

“Wow I love it” Penelope grins holding it up looking at it closely. “Thank you mater”

“Me too, thank you” Ella jumps up and down with happiness.

“Your both very welcome but you should really thank Kyra as she had them specially made for you two so today we are going to teach you how to use them.”

Rushing over to Kyra, they jump on the bed and into her waiting arms. “Thank you so much” they shout, giving her cute little kisses. “Oh, can we go learn now please, please” Ella begs excitedly.

Laughing, Kyra gives them kisses back. “You are both very welcome but we will start after you have gotten dressed and had breakfast. Off you go now, we will be down in a moment.”

“You’ve certainly made their day, my love” Kassandra leans over and gives Kyra a light kiss.

“I have haven’t I” Kyra smiles. “I decided that I would give Penelope something to cheer her up considering how she was feeling last night the poor kid” she sighs as she rolls over putting her arm over Kassandra’s waist. “Come on” Kyra pats her stomach “we better get up too.”

After all the breakfast dishes were stacked neatly, Kassandra and Kyra took the girls out to the training dummies. Alexa and Zephyra were already out there practicing. Nocking two arrows on her bow, Alexa let them go, hitting two dummies at once.

“Whoa! How did you do that?” Ella exclaims “Can you teach me?”

Putting her bow down, Alexa walked over to Ella and crouched down to her level. “To do that, it takes a lot of practice and of course I will teach you how one day but today you and Penelope are just going to learn the basics”

Taking them both over to their targets that were set up for them, Kassandra and Alexa knelt behind each girl helping them to nock their first arrows.

“Right straighten and lift your arm up a bit Ella” Alexa instructed placing her hand under her arm lifting it. “Good now hold here and pull back. I’ll help you because it’s may be hard when you first start” placing her other hand over Ella’s and pulling the string back noticing it was a bit difficult to do as the bow was so small compared to her own but she managed. Whispering in her ear, Alexa got Ella to let the string go, watching her arrow whistle through the air, hitting the target.

Ella shrieked with delight and looked over at Penelope and Kassandra who was instructing her to do the same, watching as her arrow flew into the target.

Taking a small break, Kyra asked the girls if they could go fetch a jug of water and some cups for everyone. Watching them run off happily, she got up and decided to have a practice game against Kassandra.

“Come on Kassandra, me against you” Kyra challenged her.

“Yeah alright your on” Kassandra challenged back. First one to hit 5 perfect targets wins, deal?

Kyra thought about it. “Ok deal as you know I’m going to win anyway.” She teases.

Readying their bows and choosing their targets, they were just about to let their arrows loose when there was a loud smash of a clay jug on the tile floor followed by high pitch screaming.

“NO DON’T! LET US GO! MATER HELP!”

Dropping their weapons instantly all four women raced back inside and were confronted with a scenario they didn't expect to happen that day.

“LET MY DAUGHTERS GO!” Kassandra roared.


	10. One Pissed Off Spartan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra's emotions get the best of her which unknowingly get her sent to the underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on finishing up this fic in the next couple of chapters so I can concentrate on the other fic I have going at the moment.
> 
> It took me a while to write this chapter as I went a bit crazy with it so had to go back and re write it a couple of times so it made sense. Well I hope it makes sense as well as splitting this one and the next chapter in half as it was way too long.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read

Hearing those high-pitched screams seeking help ringing in her ears, instantly set Kassandra’s rage that she chose to keep repressed, hidden away in the far depths of herself since moving in with Kyra to a whole new level of furious. Worse than her confrontation with Alexa. Every muscle in her body was tensed to the point of bursting, her eyes swirling with pure darkness. It’s like everything froze all around her and all she could focus on was the man standing before her, his arms wrapped tightly around her two terrified precious little girls.

“LET MY DAUGHTERS GO!” she roars, pulling her spear from behind her back. Her voice dropped to a low rumble, the sound of it coming from the very pit of her stomach.

At the sound of Kassandra’s voice, the villa was swarming with guards, Praxos pushing his way inside, was shocked at what he was looking at.

“NO!” came a quick sharp reply. “They are coming with me and so is Kyra.”

“Are you stupid! Why would Kyra want to go with you? Kassandra hissed through her teeth as she advanced forward slowly only for him to step backwards and grip the girls tighter hurting them.

“Mater help” Penelope squeaked. “He’s hurting me.”

“Let go” Ella cried trying to wriggle free.

Stopping at the sound of their whimpers, she lay her eyes on the two small pairs looking back at her. Seeing how scared they were just made her fury soar to the peak of breaking point. She wasn’t there to protect Phoibe when she needed her and she damn well wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

“My loves, it’s going to be ok. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you” she reassures them.

Behind Kassandra, Kyra could feel the anger radiating off her. Her eyes never leaving her target. Something Kyra hasn’t seen in a very long time. The only time she has seen Kassandra like this was during the rebellion where she single handily took out nearly all of Podarkes men without any help so she knew if she didn’t do something fast this was all going to end very very badly.

Slowly Kyra moved and stood in front of Kassandra only for her to push Kyra out of the way. Her focus locked on saving their girls. Kyra walked in front of her again only this time she stood her ground. Reaching up and placing her hands on either side of Kassandra’s face, she pulled their foreheads together until their eyes locked with each other.

Kassandra tried to pull away but Kyra held her firm and spoke very softly. “Kassandra look at me… It’s ok, just focus on me… breathe my love” Kyra whispers feeling her struggling to gain control of her emotions. “I know how this is making you feel, I know you’re thinking about Phoibe, that you weren’t there to save her but let it go. I’m going to sort this, I promise” she breathes as she closed her eyes. Kyra soon felt Kassandra relax. Opening her eyes again, she saw that Kassandra’s had gone back to her loving soft amber eyes. Giving her a kiss, Kyra turned her attention to Julian.

“Julian, I’m going to need you to let my girls go, please.” She looks at him, while moving hesitantly but calmly closer. “I’m asking you very nicely.” Making a subtle hand gesture behind her back, she got Alexa to move closer before getting her to stop. "You said you want me to go with you… Why?”

“Because I’m still very much in love with you Kyra, I always have been. I came back for you” Julian told her while keeping a very watchful eye on Kassandra.

Kyra saw him flinch for a split second. “Julian listen to me. I moved on a long time ago. Kassandra is my family now and so are those girls so please just let them go.”

“Please Kyra, we can raise the children together. You and me. I can give you your own child, our child.” he pleads.

By now Kyra was starting to get frustrated. “Think about what you’re doing Julian. Look at how scared your making the girls. The villa is surrounded with guards so you have nowhere to go. Just give them to me and we can sort something out, Ok.”

Noticing him start to soften, Kyra seized her moment. Now within reaching distance, she gently grabbed his wrists and slowly began to pry his arms open enough for the girls to get free and dive into her arms pushing her backwards slightly.

“It’s alright little ones, your safe now” she soothes as they cried clinging tightly to her.

Before anyone realised what was going to happen next, Kassandra took two large strides past Kyra, grabbed Julian swiftly by the throat with one hand, drove him backwards quickly and slammed him hard against the wall with such force, it drove the air from his lungs.

Holding the tip of her spear against the soft flesh of his neck, she pushed just hard enough to slightly break the skin, letting a small trickle of blood run down the blade making him yelp.

“You made a big mistake coming back here” she hissed quietly into his ear, a slight spray of spittle hitting his cheek “You come into our home, you decide to terrorise my little girls and upset my wife. Now you’re going to pay!”

Passing the girls to Alexa, Kyra rushed over. “Kassandra stop!” she urged pulling at her arm with all her might, Kassandra not budging one-bit, shrugs Kyra off her. “Kassandra please, that’s enough! Let him go!”

Slowly a smirk ran across Julian’s lips. “Actually, Kassandra it’s you who has made the mistake. You should have listened to your wife.” He sneered.

Looking at him for a split second she felt the searing burn of something sharp pierce her skin completely catching her off guard. Drifting her eyes downwards, she saw his hand holding onto the handle of a blade that was protruding out of her right side. Julian giving it a twist before slicing it sideways across her front cutting her wide open . “It was nice knowing you Kassandra” he whispered. “Ares sends his regards.”

Kassandra suddenly felt dizzy, the room spinning around her, her legs buckling beneath her, she let go of Julian and slumped to the floor with a thud.

“Kassandra!” Kyra screamed! She was by her side in an instant, pulling her head to rest in her lap as Kassandra gently reached up and cradled Kyra’s cheek in her hand. “I’m so sorry my love, I didn’t know… Oh damn I’m bleeding all over the floor” She tries to joke but winces instead clutching her stomach as her blood stains the tiles.

“You stupid hot-headed fool” Kyra growls tears welling up in her eyes as she places her hands over Kassandra’s stomach. “This isn’t the time to try and be funny Kassandra. I’m going to fix this and you’re going to be alright, you hear me.” Wiping her face with the back of her hand as a tear falls down her cheek, she turns to look behind her. “Zephyra I need you to go fetch Sophia now! Alexa please take the children away, I don’t want them to see their mater like this."

Alexa nods “Of course Kyra, come on girls, let’s go.”

Turning back around, she called two of her guards over “You two, take this monster down to the cells and keep him there until I can figure out what to do with him. Also, I want guards posted outside his cell at all times.”

“Yes Archon” one of them says shoving Julian along. “Come on now. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“Praxos I need you to fetch me some towels and help me get her to our room.”

“Yes Kyra, I’ll be back shortly. Just hold on Kassandra.” Running off he returns moments later followed by Sophia and Zephyra.

Feeling Kassandra pull her face closer, Kyra noticed she was trying to tell her something. “Julian…” her voice barely above a whisper “he’s working…” she winces again groaning in agony.

“He is what Kassandra?” Kyra struggles to hear “What are you trying to tell me?”

“Ares” she croaks before her eyes slowly shut as she slips out of consciousness.

“Fucks sakes, Praxos help me would you.” Kyra asked wrapping the towel around Kassandra to try save what blood she had left in her limp body. The majority of it seeping into the cracks of the tiles.

While Praxos bent to scoop Kassandra up off of the floor, Kyra held the towel tightly, making their way up to the bedroom. Kyra stripped the bed back, placing more towels down before Praxos lowered her onto them. Moving aside he let Sophia get to work while he went to get cleaned up.

“By the gods Kyra, what in Hades has happened to her?” Sophia gasped as she helped her pull off Kassandra’s tunic. “I’ve stitched this woman up more times than I can count and have never seen this much blood let alone seen her unconscious.” Rummaging around in her bag, Sophia pulled out everything she was going to need.

“It’s a very long story Sophia and I will explain everything later but right now I really need you to concentrate on closing my wife up, Please.”

“Ok, ok. This is quite a nasty gash but thank your lucky stars that the blade didn’t do any damage to her insides that I can see” Sophia says as she wipes away the blood with a cloth and some liquid that made everyone’s eyes burn, cleaning the wound as she went. “Which is by far a miracle as it goes pretty deep but I’m going to need both your ladies help to stitch this closed. I just need you to hold her still, in case she wakes up and starts thrashing around. We can’t have that happening now can we.”

Carefully threading her needle, she forces it through Kassandra’s flesh stitching the edges together until she got to her hip. Turning Kassandra over onto her side, Sophia paused looking a bit more worried than what she did to start with. “Er…well ok this isn’t good. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.”

“What is it?” Kyra frowned leaning over to look.

“You see this,” Sophia pointed to a dark spot where the blade originally when in.

“I see it so what is it?” Kyra askes impatiently.

“She’s been poisoned as well as cut open.” Sophia pointed out. “I need to know what she was given Kyra so please tell me who did this to her?”

Gathering herself together Kyra explained how their morning went from perfect to Kassandra lying there near bleeding to death.

“It was Penelope and Ella’s father, Sophia.” Kyra sighs fighting back her tears. “We were having the perfect morning teaching them how to use their bows, I sent them to go fetch a jug of water, next thing they were screaming for our help.” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Kassandra was worked up to the point where I had to calm her down and when I finally got everything under control, she went for him, didn’t know he had a blade on him and this happened.” She finished by pointing to Kassandra lying there.

“So where is this bastard?… please excuse my language” Sophia pardons herself as she finishes bandaging Kassandra’s torso.

“I had my guards take him to the cells and lock him up until I can sort out what to do”

“I suggest you go down there Kyra and get him to tell you what she is poisoned with. By the looks of it, it seems like it’s slow acting of some sort as it’s not spreading too quickly probably as to why I didn’t see it earlier but we have no idea what havoc it’s doing to her body.” Sophia encourages her.

Climbing off the bed Kyra nods her head in agreement.

“Zephyra, can you stay with her? I just want to go get cleaned up before I leave.

“Sure Kyra, go. I’ll be right here” she reassures her. “I will come and find you if anything changes.”

Rushing off to the bathroom, she slams the door behind her and sinks to the floor. Looking at her hands covered in Kassandra’s blood, she hung her head down and just wept. “What have I fucking done to deserve this… God Kassandra you stupid, stupid handsome idiot” she cried out to herself quietly. “I’m going to kill that mother fucker!”

Having quietened down her sobs, she got up and dropped her chiton into the laundry to be washed. Finding the washbowl, she filled it with water and began to wash her hands scrubbing vigorously watching the clear water turn a muddy brownish red before wrapping herself in a towel and making her way back to the room.

Pulling on clean clothes, she turns to see the girls standing at the door with Alexa.

“The girls wanted to see her” Alexa explained “If that’s ok with you Kyra?”

Kyra nods her head “Of course, you both can. Come on, hop up on the bed next to her.”

Hesitantly they climb up and move closer leaning both their heads on her arm.

“Is she ok?” Penelope asks. “That man hurt her.”

Kyra takes in their worried little faces. “Yes, he did hurt her Penelope but she’s going to be fine. She’s just sleeping right now. Why don’t you two have a nap beside her as I have to go sort things out but I will be back later. I love you both very much and I’m so sorry for what happened my little ones.” She leans over and gives them each a lingering kiss on their head before stroking Kassandra’s forehead, placing a soft lingering kiss and whispers that she loves her too before disappearing out of sight.

Opening her eyes, it took Kassandra a while to focus. Everything seemed blurry at first before things started to come into view. Blinking a few times, she sat up and took a look around her. Taking a moment to process she soon realised where she was, or thought she did. She was no longer in the villa but somewhere else entirely.

“What in the world am I doing back in Sparta? Let alone in the house I grew up in?” she thought standing up and glancing around her old room. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was perfectly fine too. No slice wound across her front.

“Ok now this is very weird.” She frowns running her hand across her stomach.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way from the bedroom to the front door. Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she turned and saw a figure standing off to her right with his back to her.

“Hello?” she greeted him, not sure if she should move.

“Come closer.” He instructed her. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to bite.”

Shaking her head, Kassandra got her feet to move and slowly made her way over to him. Stopping a few steps away from him she spoke.

“Who are you and what is this place?” she asks cautiously still trying to work out for herself where in the hell she was.

“This place is Elysium” he said turning to face her.

“Leonidas?” she looked stunned to see her grandfather standing there.

“I am and who might you be? I see your built like a Spartan, tall, strong, resilient and have the features of my daughter.” Leonidas studies her up and down as he moves in a circle around her.

“Myrrine, she’s my mater. I’m Kassandra, your granddaughter” she smiles. “If this is Elysium, Isn’t this where the dead go?”

“It is” Leonidas stares at her confused. “Why do you ask? Are you not dead?”

Kassandra sat down on the bench to process everything.

“I…I don’t think I am, it feels more like I am in an unconscious dream but I have no idea why I woke up here though.”

“Well, what do you remember before you woke up?” Leonidas asks her. "Because I think you know why you are here."

As Kassandra processed all her thoughts together as best she could as her mind was still a bit fuzzy, she started at the beginning.

“I remember I was having a great morning teaching my twin daughters how to use their bows, they went off to fetch some water.” Closing her eyes, her chest started to throb a bit. “Their crazy pater wanted to take them away along with my wife.”

Kassandra’s chest started to throb a bit harder the more she tried to remember.

“What the hell is happening to me” she groans clutching the front of her tunic but despite the pain, she was determined to carry on.

“I was trying to save them from him because he was hurting them because….” She paused as the pain came on full force, like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

“FUCK!” she screams turning to look at her grandfather before she collapses to the ground. “Help me” she begs.

“No Kassandra. Fight it. Fight through the pain. What was the one thing you were most thinking about when you saw your children being hurt."

Kassandra took a few deep breaths and focused hard. The pain was unbearable to the point she had hot tears flowing down her face before she had the strength to speak again.

“I was thinking about Phoibe, Leonidas. I was thinking about how I wasn’t there to save her, about how I failed her and how she died and I’ve never been able to forgive myself for what happened.”

As suddenly as the pain appeared, it disappeared the instant Kassandra said Phoibe’s name. Looking at Leonidas, she could see he was smiling.

“There it is Kassandra” He said “And there is someone who would really like to see you.” He stretched his arm out towards the path leading away from the house.

Shifting her gaze, she followed his arm to see what he was pointing at when she noticed a child’s figure coming into view. Wiping her face of her tears she saw it was the girl she had been missing the most in her life. She soon realised that this day back in the world of the living was the day Phoibe died.

“Kassandra!” Phoibe shouts running into her outstretched arms.

Pulling her close, Kassandra held Phoibe against her body for what felt like an eternity. She didn’t ever want to let her go. Kassandra didn’t think that this would have even been possible unless it was her time to be here.

“Oh Phoibe, how I have missed you.” Kassandra whispered in her ear. “I’m so, so sorry little one.”

“It’s ok, Kassandra. What are you doing here? Did you die like me?” Phoibe asked.

“I don’t know, Phoibe. I don’t think I died, well technically I may have but who knows. Stranger things have happened to me before so it’s possible I guess. I just woke up here after I got hurt too.”

“You got hurt too? what happened? Are you allowed to tell me?” Phoibe got to her feet and pulled Kassandra’s arm to get her to stand.

Kassandra laughed “Slow down little one. How about we go for a walk around this place and talk. It’s very pretty here.”

Taking her hand, Kassandra led Phoibe down to the field of flowers and found a nice spot to sit and talk.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. I’m sorry for everything Phoibe. Do you forgive me?” Kassandra looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I forgive you Kassandra.”

“Thank you little one” Kassandra smiles hugging her tight.

“Your welcome. I want to know all about what you have been up to since I left” Phoibe turns her head to look at Kassandra. “Please?”

The way Phoibe’s lips poked out into a pout, makes Kassandra want to laugh but she manages to hold it in while she figures out where to start.

“Well I found my mater and helped my brother from the bad people who hurt you. Umm…I found the love of my life too.” Looking down she saw a smile spread across Phoibe’s face.

“What’s her name?”

“Her name is Kyra and she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She is my wife. You would have loved her Phoibe.”

“I wish I could have met her, Kassandra” Phoibe said sadly.

“You will one day, little one.” Kassandra squeezes her hands for reassurance. “We have twin daughters together who we adopted. Oh, I also found out I have a sister.”

“Wow that’s a lot to take in” Phoibe breathed “I really miss you Kassandra, I hope you can stay.”

Before Kassandra could answer her, a giant shadow loomed over them both. Turning around, Kassandra saw a tall, beautiful woman gracing them with her presence.

“Who are you?” Kassandra frowns looking her up and down noticing the ISU markings adorning her smooth pale skin as she got up from the ground.

“I’m Persephone and Elysium belongs to me. I’ve come to send you back to the world of the living as you don’t belong here just yet. I’ll give you time to say goodbye to Phoibe but then I must send you on your way. There are others who still need you outside this world.”

Sighing Kassandra turned and crouched down to Phoibe’s level. “Phoibe I must go but remember I will always be with you here” she places her hand over Phoibe’s heart. “And you will always be with me here” she places Phoibe’s hand over her own heart. “Never forget that. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t think about you ok.”

Tears start rolling down both their faces as Phoibe clings onto Kassandra for dear life refusing to let her go.

“I don’t want you to leave” she sobs “please stay, please?”

“I have to go Phoibe but one day I will return to you, we will see each other again.” Prying her hands from her tunic, Kassandra places a kiss to Phoibe’s head before placing her small hand into Persephone’s.

“How do I get back?” she asks the goddess.

“Return to the house on the hill where your grandfather is, walk through the door and you will be reunited with your body again.”

Nodding Kassandra turned and made her way back to the house. Glancing back, she noticed that neither Persephone or Phoibe were standing there anymore. Turning back around, she made her way to the end of the path stopping in front of the door.

“Are you not going to say goodbye to me” Leonidas smirked.

“Of course, I was, how could I just leave without saying goodbye to my one and only grandfather” she teases embracing Leonidas into a strong hug. “It was good to finally meet you under the circumstances.”

“Same to you too Kassandra, now go.”

Standing in front of the door again, she opens it and steps inside. Everything went dark and silent until she could hear Kyra’s voice in the distance, following it until her voice grew louder.

“Come back to me, Kassandra. You promised me you were never going to leave me again. Please come back my love.”

Walking into the bright light slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw Kyra lying across her chest. “That’s a promise I intend to keep my love” she said taking a deep breath startling her.

Kyra shot up at the sound of Kassandra’s voice. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she was exhausted and hadn’t slept at all “Kassandra you glorious fool, don’t you ever do that again.”

“Do what my love?” Kassandra asked confused. “What happened while I was out Kyra?”

“You were gone Kassandra.” Kyra grabbed Kassandra’s hands and brought them to her lips kissing them lightly.

“Gone? What do you mean gone? I’m right here my love. Fucking sore as hell but I’m here” she winced a little when she ran her fingers across her front.

Kyra looked into Kassandra’s eyes before she had the courage to talk again.

Sighing she lay back across Kassandra’s chest “you died Kassandra. Your heart stopped beating and you died.”

Kassandra stiffened for a moment before she relaxed again. “Oh well that explains how I ended up in Elysium.”

Kyra sat back up and looked at Kassandra wide eyed. “You went to Elysium?”

Kassandra nodded her head. “I did although I didn’t know how I got there to begin with but when you said I died, it made sense.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Hang on how did I die in the first place?”

Kyra slapped her arm “Kassandra! must you make a joke about everything… I honestly thought I had lost you for good this time. And you’re kidding right? You literally got cut open. Anyway, it wasn’t the apparent blood loss you suffered but the fact that Julian had poisoned you.”

“Wait on, poisoned me? Right, let me up because I’m going to kill the bastard.” Kassandra grunted as she tried to sit up only to have Kyra push her back down. “What are you doing love? I said let me up so I can give him the same treatment he gave me.”

“Kassandra don’t be dumb.” Kyra warned her. “You are hurt and need to heal first. I’ve already been to see him and I swear to you if I wasn’t Archon I would have killed him myself. When I got back to you it was too late. We didn’t know how fast it had spread through your body so now lie back down and talk to me.”

Kassandra knew to heed Kyra’s warnings, well most of the time anyway. She knew Kyra was right, she did need to heal which wouldn’t take her long as she was always good at that but they did need to have a talk.

Sighing, Kassandra lay back against the pillows and held out her arms indicating to Kyra that she wanted her. She wanted her wife in her arms. She wanted to kiss those delicious lips of hers. Kyra taking the hint, climbed up into Kassandra’s arms and placed her lips against her own kissing softly and tenderly before pulling away and lying back across her chest.

“So, what would you like to talk about my love?” Kassandra asks stroking Kyra’s hair.

“Everything Kassandra. What happened in Elysium?”

“Ok well first I woke up in my home back in Sparta which obviously wasn’t Sparta but I didn’t know that at the time as it was all so confusing. I met with my grandfather Leonidas and we chatted for a while. But the part I enjoyed was seeing Phoibe again. She’s there Kyra. We talked about you and the girls and Alexa but most of all Phoibe forgave me for everything that happened to her and I think that’s the whole reason I was supposed to be there.”

Looking down She noticed that Kyra had fallen asleep on her. Smiling she just lay there and held her tight. She was on the verge of falling asleep herself when she felt the presence of eyes on her.

Looking over she saw her sister standing in the doorway. “I was wondering when you were going to return from the underworld.” Alexa smiled.

“Well you know you can’t get rid of me that easy” Kassandra told her while still holding Kyra against her.” 

Walking over Alexa sits at the end of the bed. “You know in all the years I have known Kyra, I have never ever seen her so upset Kassandra. You literally shattered her heart into a million pieces. This is the first time since yesterday I’ve seen her actually get some sleep. God, what made you go after him like that when she had everything under control? We could have avoided all this mess you know.”

“I acted on an impulse, Alexa. You saw what he was doing to those girls. I guess there’s something I should tell you. I acted the way I did because long before I knew Kyra existed, I took in an orphaned girl named Phoibe and treated her like my own daughter. The cult got to her and took her life to get at me. I wasn’t fast enough to save her and that’s what set me off. Now do you understand why and it’s been a day?”

Alexa didn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry Kassandra, I had no idea and yes it has. She wouldn’t bloody let you go let alone rest.”

“Wow it felt so much shorter. Time must flow differently there. And it’s ok, you didn’t know. I’ve finally made my peace with it; now can I please have a hug?” Kassandra smiled holding out her arm, wrapping it around Alexa pulling her in close. “Where are my girls? I really want to see them.”

Pulling away from her sister, Alexa left the room, returning a moment later with Penelope and Ella. Seeing Kassandra awake, both their eyes lit up as they ran to her.

“Mater!” they both squeaked waking Kyra who moved over drowsily to make room for them to climb up on the bed. “Are you ok?” they both asked at the same time.

Kassandra buried her face into their hair. Breathing in their scents always made her feel at peace. “I am now that you are both here my little ones. I love you both so very much.”

A couple of days later when Sophia came to check on Kassandra, she saw that her wound had fully healed. “How you heal so fast I’ll never know” she wonders making light conversation with her. “And must I add you are a walking miracle too. How does one suddenly die then come back to their body like nothing happened?” she arched an eyebrow.

“I guess the underworld just wasn’t ready to handle an impressive human being like me so kicked me out” Kassandra replied with a smug grin, sitting up with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. Looking down she saw a faint raised scar run across her stomach around to her hip. “At least I can say your needle work is amazing. You can barely see it. You can barely see all of my other wounds you have stitched as well. Would you mind passing me a clean tunic please until I can steady myself.”

“Sure, here. Now if you would excuse me I need to attend to some of my other patients so no more dying you hear.” Passing Kassandra her tunic, she made her way to the door and left.

Pulling on her tunic, she pushed herself up off the bed and took a few wobbly steps just about falling over when a pair of hands grabbed her. Glancing up they belonged to Zephyra.

“Hey Kassandra, welcome back.”

Smiling Kassandra pulled her into a hug. “It’s good to see you Zephyra. Sorry I scared everyone. Hey can you help me with a favour?”

“Yeah I guess, what do you need help with?”

“Can you help me down to the cells? It’s about time I paid that bastard a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed I used a few parts from the game where Kassandra meets Leonidas and Phoibe in the underworld but kinda tweaked how they met and how their scenes played out so please don't shoot me down.
> 
> As always comments are welcome :)


	11. Back To Tartaros With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter of this story. Sorry I took so long posting this one. I got major writers block so had to take a few days break from writing.
> 
> I would like to thank all the people who took the time to read, leave comments and kudos.
> 
> There is a fair bit of smut in this chapter mainly just added as a filler so be warned lol 😁 but nothing different from what I have written already.
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy the read.

Walking down to the cells with a bit of help from Zephyra until she could walk on her own, all Kassandra could think about was stringing Julian up by his insides to a tree and leaving him for dead. As they approached the cell he is being kept in, Kassandra kindly got the guards to stand down while Zephyra waited outside so she could have a word alone.

Standing silently, leaning against the post opposite the door, she could see he had his back turned towards her.

“So Kyra, I guess you just can’t resist staying away from me, can you?” He said turning only to be met by Kassandra. Suddenly he went silent and all the blood drained away from his face.

“Not who you were expecting Julian because quite frankly I find what you said rather insulting considering Kyra is my wife after all.” she replies casually biting off a hangnail, before looking up at him. “God are you ok? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

His jaw nearly hit the floor. “But how? You’re supposed to be dead. He made sure of it.”

“Oh, you mean Ares? Yeah I was dead…well for a little while anyway. If you thought a bit of poison and cutting me open was going to keep me down, then you were clearly mistaken.” Kassandra laughs.

“What are you? Some type of demigod or something?” he questions her.

“Me? no I’m just a normal human being” she shrugs her shoulders. I mean the blood of the gods runs through my veins but in no way am I a demigod. It’s only because of my bloodline. I believe that title belongs to my sister. Alexa is the one Ares wants but I’m assuming you already knew that. Clearly he tried to get rid of me to make it easier for him to get to her without me in the way but well… here I am.”

Julian started nervously pacing the cell muttering to himself. Kassandra obviously was getting under his skin.

“Are you ok? Do I make you nervous?" Kassandra watches him pace up and down.

“No you don’t. I just don’t get it. He put enough poison on that dagger to kill a horse and yet your still standing.” He stops pacing to look at her. “Why are you here anyway? Have you come to kill me or is there a specific reason you have come to grace me with your presence?”

“I did have time to think about it on the way here. About killing you that is.” She glares at him through narrowed eyes. “But because Kyra is Archon, I unfortunately can’t do anything without her orders so lucky for you, you don’t get to die…today” she added. “I actually came here to offer you a proposition.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well…obviously you know where Ares is, as I know he’s here hiding like the coward he is somewhere on the island so, you take me to him and I let you go. You leave this island never to set foot on here again. The moment you return, you will be killed on site, no hesitation. Do we have a deal?”

“Does Kyra agree to this or is this what you want?” Julian challenges her.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not going to lie, this is what I want but it won’t be hard for Kyra to agree with me. You did cut the love of her life open right in front of her eyes.”

Waiting for Julian to make his decision Kassandra stretched and made her way closer to the cell door.

“We have a deal on one condition though.”

Rolling her eyes, Kassandra sighed. “And that is?” folding her arms across her chest.

“That Kyra comes down here and tells me herself that she agrees to your deal since she is the boss as you say.”

“That can be arranged. Just one more question though…What were you hoping to achieve out of all this? Apart from trying to get rid of me of course. If you really wanted Kyra back, you definitely went the wrong way about it.

“Your right, I did want her back. I still do. She took Alexa back so why can’t she do that with me?”

“She took her back for reasons I can’t talk about and you and I both know that Kyra would never have you back. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be on my way.” Kassandra turned and got the guards to return to their posts before making her way home with Zephyra.

Making her way around the back of the villa, Kassandra saw Alexa sparring with one of the guards. “Alexa can I see you for a moment?” she calls out to her.

“Yeah sure, everything ok? How are you by the way?” She asks dropping her weapons.

“I’m good, I actually need your help.”

“What do you need help with?” Alexa swings back a cup of water.

“I need you to come with me tomorrow, I need you to help me send Ares back to where he belongs. Julian knows where he is but I can’t do this alone.” Kassandra looks at her pleadingly.

“Kassandra, I was never going to let you do this on your own. He wants me so he can have me, just not in the way he’s expecting.” She laughed placing her hands on Kassandra’s shoulders.

“I know, I just wanted to ask first” Kassandra winked. “Anyway I’ll let you get back to sparring. I need to talk to Kyra.”

“Hi love, where have you been?” Kyra asked as Kassandra walked in the door. “I went back to our room and you had gone.”

“I went down to pay Julian a visit with Zephyra and before you get mad at me for not letting you know first where I was going, he’s still very much alive” she quickly said watching Kyra place her hands on her hips ready to scold her. “I went to offer him a deal. How about we go into your office and I’ll tell you what it was I offered him” grabbing Kyra’s hands, Kassandra placed a kiss on her lips before dragging her to her office, closing the door behind them.

“So what deal did you make with him, Kassandra?”

“I told him that if he took me to Ares he was free to go but made myself quite clear he was to leave Mykonos, never to return and that if he did he would be killed on site considering what he did to me. Is that something you agree to as well?”

Kassandra could see Kyra thinking it over before she decided to say something.

“I agree with you my love but I’m afraid. Afraid that if you face up against Ares, I may lose you again.”

Reaching across the desk, Kassandra takes Kyra’s hands in her’s “Hey you’re not going to lose me again, I’m taking Alexa with me and she’s going to help me send him back to where he belongs, I know that it’s her he wants but she’s strong Kyra. I’ll be safe with her, I promise. Now come here.”

Making her way around her desk, Kyra sits herself in Kassandra’s lap and cradles her face in her hands pulling gently until their lips meet. Kassandra’s hands rest on Kyra’s hips pulling her close. They kiss slow and soft just enjoying each other’s warmth and love. They pull apart to catch their breath both looking a bit dazed but happy.

“Oh there’s something else I forgot to mention.” Kassandra whispers in Kyra’s ear as she rests her head on Kassandra’s shoulder while she rolls her thumbs against Kyra’s hips.

“What’s that my love?” Kyra murmurs against her neck.

“Julian only agreed to the deal if you went down there and told him that you also agree to what I said.”

“That I can do” she whispers placing a hot kiss on her neck biting down gently making Kassandra give off a slight moan tightening her grip on Kyra’s waist.

“Fuck…love” Kassandra groans moving her head to the side to give Kyra more room to kiss, feeling her grind herself down on her lap. “God I want you here and now Kyra.” Kassandra gasps as Kyra grinds down a bit harder this time.

“Then take me Kassandra, I’m all yours.” Kyra breathes as she nips at the soft skin of her neck.

Grabbing her ass, Kassandra stands and walks to the door with Kyra in her arms to lock it before kneeling and placing her gently on the floor, sliding her hands up her thighs, dragging her chiton up and over her head tossing it aside. Leaning down, she dips her head kissing Kyra again running her tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter, Kyra allowing it by deepening their kiss.

Tongues chasing each other, Kassandra moans into Kyra’s mouth while she undoes her underwear dragging it all aside. Pulling away from Kyra’s lips, she moves down her jawline to her neck, kissing every inch of skin available to her down to her breasts, taking her nipple into her mouth sucking gently while caressing the other one listening to Kyra moaning with pleasure as she writhes beneath her.

Feeling satisfied with Kyra’s stiff nipple, Kassandra moves over to the other one lathering it with the same attention.

“Gods Kassandra, I need you.” Kyra gave a breathily moan as she began tugging at her tunic, dragging it off, throwing it behind them.

“Shhh…you have me, my love, I’m right here” she whispers kissing her way down Kyra’s stomach, swirling her tongue around her navel, Kyra arching up into her mouth making Kassandra smile.

Placing her hand on top of Kassandra’s head, Kyra pushes her head further down until her lips lock around her clit sucking her into her mouth.

“Ah gods!...fuck Kassandra” she whimpers grinding against her face before Kassandra slips two fingers into her feeling Kyra’s release approaching. Picking up speed, she curls her fingers at just the right angle making Kyra groan out Kassandra’s name.

Slowing her fingers, Kassandra eased Kyra down from her climax before pulling them out of her and wiping them against her thigh, crawling up and wrapping Kyra in her arms while they both caught their breath.

Running her thumb over the scar on Kassandra’s stomach, Kyra tilted her head up to look into her eyes.

“What’s wrong my love? What’s on your mind?” Kassandra frowns, lightly stroking her face.

“When you died, I didn’t know how I was going to be able to live without you here with me and our children. I felt helpless and so alone. I don’t ever want to feel like that again. Please don’t make me feel like that again Kassandra, I don’t think I could handle it a second time.” She breathed out a heavy sigh.

“I’m so, so sorry Kyra, I should have listened to you when you told me to let him go. Everything was under control and I just made it worse.”

“It’s ok, love. You’re here with me now and that’s all that matters. I’m just glad that you were given a second chance.”

“Mater, are you in here?” Came Ella’s voice from the other side of the door accompanied with a light knock.

“Yes my sweet, I am. I’ll be out in a minute. I’m just having a talk with your other mater.” Kyra winks at Kassandra as she gets up and starts to get dressed.

Once they both got dressed, Kyra unlocks the door and opens it to see her daughter standing there waiting patiently. “What’s wrong my lovely?”

“Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to come ask if we could go swimming today, please?”

“Of course you can. Go and ask Elena if she can pack us something to eat then go get your sister.” Kyra bends to place a kiss on the crown of her head watching as she runs off knowing that this time nothing’s going to happen.

Turning to Kassandra, Kyra pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you for that, I really needed it. Maybe tonight I can return the favour?” she runs the warm tip of her tongue up Kassandra’s neck to her ear making her shudder.

“That sounds like a great idea.” She murmurs against Kyra lips as she captures them in a lingering kiss. “We better get going and take our daughters swimming” she mentions after pulling away from Kyra.

Collecting the girls from the kitchen along with the food Elena prepared, Kassandra hoisted Penelope up onto her shoulders while Kyra carried Ella on her back, they made their way down to the shore.

Placing the girls down on the sand, Kyra unpacks their lunch while Kassandra rests against a warm rock. Placing herself between Kassandra’s legs, Kyra relaxed back into her chest letting out a contented sigh.

“Don’t go too far out girls.” Kyra called after them as they ran excitedly down to the water.

“We won’t” Penelope called back giggling as she splashed around in the water with her sister.

“Isn’t it amazing how fast they can bounce back from everything that’s happened to them?” Kyra remarked at how happy the girls are enjoying themselves as she pulled Kassandra’s arms around her waist.

“I agree love, they are going to grow up to be amazing leaders, maybe even fearless warriors, possibly both. I really am glad I will be able to see them grow up. My recklessness nearly cost me that opportunity.” Kassandra sighed resting her chin on top of Kyra’s head.

Turning her head, Kyra looked at Kassandra “Hey stop beating yourself up about it, love. We all make stupid mistakes, myself included. I’ve had my fair share long before I was Archon but we all learn from them. Your alive and that’s all that matters now, please believe that ok?”

“Your right I’m sorry Kyra” Kassandra apologizes giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. “Let’s just enjoy this day with our girls, it’s been a while since we have been able to do this together with being busy all the time. It’s nice.” she smiles leaning back against the rock again.

Lying back with their eyes closed, neither women noticed the girls sit down to eat until Ella shifted to lie on Kyra’s legs while Penelope snuggled herself against Kassandra’s side.

“Hey lovely, did you have a good swim?” Kassandra asks as she tucks her arm around her.

“I did and I found you this” Penelope reaches over to grab a seashell she found while swimming. “It’s pretty like you. Ella found one for you too mater” she looked at Kyra with a big smile.

“Thank you, they are beautiful just like the both of you” Kyra gives them both a kiss each.

Noticing them both start to shiver in the light breeze, Kyra decided it was time to go back to the villa. “Come on little ones, let’s get you home and into a bath then you both can have a nap before dinner.”

After getting the girls sorted for the rest of the afternoon, Kyra thought she’d go down to the cells. “Love, would you like to come with me” she reached out for Kassandra’s hand “Please, I don’t want to do this alone”

“Of course Kyra, anything for you” grabbing her hand, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles before following her out the door.

Arriving, Kyra got the guards to stand down. “Hello Julian, I heard that you wanted to see me?”

“Indeed I did Kyra, your lovely wife here made me a deal which I will only agree to if it’s what you agree to as well so what’s your decision?”

“I agree with Kassandra” she replied sharply. “What you did was uncalled for. When I told you all those years ago I didn’t want to be with you anymore, I meant it.”

“Tell me Kyra, why is it that you can forgive Alexa for what happened between us but not me? What makes her different?” 

“You really want to know why I forgave her? I forgave her because she gave Kassandra and I two beautiful little girls Julian. She came back asking for forgiveness. You came here with the intent to kill to which you succeeded in doing, if only for a day. So the deal sticks. You take Kassandra and Alexa to Ares, they let you go and you leave never to come back.” Kyra blew out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

Through all this Kassandra stood silently listening and watching Julian very carefully. Something still didn’t sit right with him but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

“That suits me just fine” he said shifting his gaze to Kassandra. “It’s either that or death I suppose.

“Love? Is that still ok with you too?” Kyra asked Kassandra who was still staring at Julian.

Kyra’s voice caught her attention “Hmm?, Oh yes my love, it’s definitely ok with me.

“Good, well if there’s nothing else, then we’ll be on our way. Come on let’s go home.”

Having got that out of the way, Kassandra went to prepare a bath for the both of them when they returned to the villa.

Undressing, Kassandra hopped in sighing at the hot soothing water against her skin. Relaxing back she closed her eyes until she felt Kyra sit in front of her.

“Gods that feels good” Kyra smiled as Kassandra got a cloth and started washing Kyra’s back, moving her hair to the side to lightly massage her tense shoulders placing butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck.

“Your very tense my love, everything ok?” Kassandra continues her massage.

“I’ve just had a full on couple of days with everything that has gone on, is all. I’ll be ok Kassandra, just hold me please, love” Kyra begs as she lies back against Kassandra’s body.

Soon enough the water started to cool so Kyra stood, gathered herself in a large towel before passing one to Kassandra watching her wrap it around her muscled body before heading to the bedroom closing the door behind them.

Dropping her towel, Kyra heard Kassandra’s breath hitch behind her at the sight of her soft skin and very toned ass out on display.

“Like what you see Kassandra?” Kyra grinned looking seductively beneath lowered lids over her shoulder.

Kassandra nodded “Gods your beautiful Kyra” her eyes darkening with lust as she moved closer to her only for Kyra to turn and plant her hand firmly in the middle of Kassandra’s chest keeping her at an arm’s length whilst gently pushing her backwards to the bed. 

“I believe I said I was going to return the favor didn’t I” Kyra purred, tugging Kassandra’s towel off her, dropping it to the floor as she ran her hands over her breasts, palming them, Kassandra letting out a low groan.

“Indeed you did” Kassandra’s lust filled eyes never leaving Kyra’s.

“Lie down my handsome misthios and let me take care of things tonight.” Kyra instructs as she watches Kassandra lay back against the pillows. Climbing on top of her, Kyra straddles her hips allowing the wet heat of her sex to brand Kassandra’s belly.

Bending down Kyra grasps Kassandra’s lips in a searing kiss, biting her lower lip hard tasting blood earning a hiss from her.

“Mmph someone’s eager to be a bit rough tonight” Kassandra teased as she licked the blood off her lip.

“Would you like me to stop?” Kyra asked playfully.

“Gods no Kyra, feel free to carry on” Kassandra smirks placing her hands on Kyra’s hips

“As you wish misthios” Kyra kisses along Kassandra’s jawline nipping her skin as she made her way down her body.

Running her tongue down to her breasts, she takes a nipple into her mouth, grazing her teeth against it as she sucks it to a stiff peak while Kassandra moans sinfully, switching to the other one and repeating the same process before releasing her nipple with a pop.

Gliding her tongue further down, tasting her wetness on her lower stomach, Kassandra’s eyes watching Kyra’s every move. Parting her thighs wide to admit Kyra, she suddenly stopped what she was doing, crawled back up and placed herself in between Kassandra’s legs pushing down until their clits were touching each other then started to move.

“Holy fuck Kyra!” Kassandra gasped throwing her head back, her tongue hanging out, feeling intense pleasure throughout her entire body enjoying the way her clit rubbed against Kyra’s. Gripping her hips hard, she encouraged Kyra to rub harder as she felt her release quickly approaching.

“Come with me, my love. I’m so close” Kyra pants and with a few more thrusts of her hips, they came pulsing hard against each other.

Slowing her movements as they came down from their respective highs, Kyra collapsed, resting on Kassandra’s stomach until she had enough energy to move, crawling up and wrapping her arms around her wife.

“Wow is all I can say” Kassandra said while still trying to catch her breath. “That we haven’t done in a long while.

Kyra nods with a smile on her face “I agree, we need to do that more often”

“I guess we’ll be skipping dinner then?” Kassandra gives her a cheeky grin.

Moving to get up, Kyra put on a light tunic. “Actually I’ll go check on the girls” she said as she lit a lantern, opened the door and walked out leaving Kassandra in bed.

Quietly pushing the twins bedroom door open she saw they were still fast asleep, probably worn out from swimming. Smiling she shut their door again before going to the kitchen to fetch their dinner and some wine, making her way back to Kassandra.

Entering the bedroom, she saw Kassandra lying there with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling.

“Since the girls are fast asleep, I thought we could enjoy dinner in bed” Kyra watched as Kassandra moved to sit up. “I don’t know about you but I have certainly worked up an appetite” she laughs fondly, placing the tray on the bed. “You looked deep in thought just then?”

Pouring her a cup of wine, Kassandra took a much needed sip. “I was just thinking about tomorrow and what I have to do. I’ve never fought a god before. I have no idea what I’m up against but I know I’ll have Alexa there with me.”

“True but I know you Kassandra, you can weather any storm that blows your way” Kyra mentions around a mouthful of meat pastry “By Zeus these are good. I’m going to have to somehow get the recipe from Elena. Mmm gods she can cook” Kyra bites into the pastry again giving off an appreciative moan.

“I know my treasure, I just want all this to be over with so we can go back to living peacefully.”

Moving the tray to the table and getting undressed, Kyra slips into bed and presses her body up against Kassandra’s, placing her head into the crook of her neck. “Me too Kassandra. Just please be careful.”

“I will Kyra, get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow.”

Waking up early, Kassandra untangled herself from Kyra, got dressed and made her way to the girls room. Sitting on the bed, they started to stir.

“Good morning my loves. Stay in bed, it’s still very early. You both know I love you very much don’t you?” Kassandra waited for them to nod. “I have to do something very dangerous today so I wanted to come and see you before I leave.”

“Are you going to come back?” Ella asks climbing out to sit in Kassandra’s lap.

“Of course I am, I promise now hop back into bed and get some more sleep.” Watching as they both crawled back under the sheet.

Leaving and closing the door behind her, Kassandra made her way back to Kyra and stood leaning against the door frame watching as Kyra felt around the bed for her. Noticing she was missing, her eyes flew open and landed on Kassandra.

“What are you doing over there? She pouts.

“I got up to go see the girls” she smiled walking back over to the bed climbing back in.

“I thought you had left without waking me” Kyra frowned.

Kassandra brushed a lock of hair back from Kyra’s brow “Never my love but we do have to get up now though, I let the girls sleep a bit longer today.” Leaning over planting a light kiss to her forehead as Kyra got up to get dressed, pulling Kassandra towards the kitchen.

Sitting down Kassandra really wasn’t that hungry, instead she was just pushing her food around her plate. Not really listening to the conversation that was going round the table.

“Everything ok?” Kyra gave her a gentle nudge noticing her change in attitude.

“Hmm…oh yeah I don’t have much of an appetite today is all” she said with a forced smile as she stood and walked out of the room with Kyra following her, grabbing her arm stopping her.

“Hey talk to me Kassandra, what’s wrong?”

Sighing she turns to face Kyra placing her face in her palms “Whatever happens today I need you to stay here where your safe.”

Kyra can see that Kassandra isn’t telling her something but decides not to prod. “I will Kassandra, I’ll be here when you get back.”

“Ready to go?” came Alexa’s voice from behind her.

“I am, let’s get this over with.” Kassandra gives Kyra a kiss before turning and leaving with her sister.

Dragging Julian out of his cell, Kassandra still couldn’t shake the feeling in her gut that something was off.

“Walk” she demands.

Julian does as he’s told leading the women across the other side of the island to a part of the beach Kassandra is all too familiar with. The exact same beach where she battled alongside Spartan forces overthrowing the Athenian army as well as Podarkes leadership over the Islands. Walking down onto the sand, they stand there confused.

Kassandra looks at Julian “Why are we here?”

Julian laughs. “Oh come on Kassandra, what better place to meet me then on the very same battleground you fought on those many years ago.

Kassandra thought her ears heard wrong “What do you mean meet you?”

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Julian blinding both Alexa and Kassandra. Shielding their eyes until the light disappeared, standing where Julian once stood was Ares towering over them.

They both just stood there stunned. “How the fuck were you able to change like that?” Kassandra piped up. “I thought you had no powers because they had been taken away from you and why the fuck you chose to look like Julian?”

“Let’s just say it was a gift from Hades as well as this sword when I was set free and you really didn’t recognize the form I took? You did kill him after all.” He looked at Kassandra. He was one of the mercenaries you hunted down and killed.”

“I fucking knew there was something odd about you, I just couldn’t place it and here I was thinking you wanted my wife but come to think of it, I do vaguely remember killing a mercenary that looked like him but since I have killed a lot during my time as a misthios I guess I forgot.” She shrugs her shoulders casually. “so why didn’t you just change the day we met and got this bullshit over with?”

“Oh Kassandra, I had to make it seem believable. That I was actually him. Julian was in the underworld with me. He kept harping on about how he wanted revenge for you killing him and wanted to make Kyra hurt for not wanting him anymore so I thought why not inflict a bit of pain as my revenge for being locked away. Take out the legendary Spartan misthios who just happened to be the wife of the Archon of the silver islands. Kill two birds with one stone. I had heard a lot about you Kassandra while I was searching for you Alexa. Yes he told me all about you too.” He said looking at her now. “How about you join me. Think of how powerful you would be. You could rule the entire Greek world.”

“Fuck you Ares, you killed my sister but lucky for her, she came back. I’d rather die than do your bidding!” she screamed pulling her axe from her back.

“Ah well isn’t that a sight for sore eyes. It’s been a long while since I have seen that thing” he remarks looking at the axe.

“What this?” Alexa waves it around in front of her stepping closer to Ares “Yeah well it’s mine now. Enough talking! Hades can have you back!” she charges at him only for her to be thrown back by a swing of his sword, landing on her back.

“Fuck. Alexa are you ok?” Kassandra rushes over to help her up. “I thought that thing gave you strength and speed?”

“It does but he’s a god not a mortal…” Alexa retorted. “I’m good but I could use your help you know.”

“Well I didn’t know you were going to charge at him!” Kassandra argued readying her bow and started firing arrow after arrow but to no avail as he deflects every one of them. Realizing she had no arrows left decided to duel wield her spear and sword. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out over the island.

Ares pushed Kassandra away with little effort, swinging at her head, she ducks and rolls swiftly out of the way, springing to her feet, blocking his sword again just in time for Alexa to fire an arrow, slightly grazing his cheek.

Ares just laughs “That was a good shot but not good enough. Come on, is that the best you got?” he taunted them both as he kicks Kassandra in the stomach sending her doubling over in pain, turning to Alexa only to block the incoming swing of her axe. “Why are you resisting my offer Alexa, this will all be over if you just left with me.” 

“Kassandra get up damn it!” Alexa yells at her as Ares sends her stumbling backwards before she grounds her footing into the sand. “I told you Ares, I’d rather fucking die!”

Groaning, Kassandra stabs her sword into the sand using it to lift herself up only to see a huge foot kick her in the chest sending her tumbling into the sand again. Lying sprawled out, winded she struggled to catch her breath. Even with her armour taking the brunt of the impact, this is not a normal opponent she’s used to fighting.

“Kassandra move your fucking ass now!” Alexa screams as she launches arrows at Ares. Picking up her axe, she charges at him again, dodging and rolling taking a slice at his leg before receiving a blow to her head.

“Alexa will you stop fucking screaming at me! Kassandra roars as she gets to her feet. Getting her bearings, her spear starts to glow as she summons her powers left, right and center but nothing seems to be working. Exhausted she kneels down trying to regain some energy.

“Impressive power you have there Kassandra. I can’t say the same for her though” Looking up she sees Alexa lying motionless on the ground as Ares picks her up by the throat, lifting her off the ground. She was so occupied with Ares that she hadn’t noticed her sister was hurt.

“What have you done to her?” she chokes out when she catches movement up on the cliff behind him.

“Oh just a kick to the head” he laughs “So any last words Kassandra?”

“Glancing over his shoulder before her vision started to blur, she saw it was Kyra with her bow drawn. “Yeah actually I do” mustering all her strength, she gripped his wrist tightly in both hands as she pulled him closer, swung her legs up, planting her feet firmly against his chest, she shouted at the top of her voice “KYRA NOW!” as she bent his wrist, breaking it while she bent her knees and pushed off Ares crashing to the ground watching as the arrow exploded straight into his back as he stumbled to the ground stunned.

Coughing as air entered her lungs, she crawls over to Alexa. She was alive but unconscious. Picking up the axe in one hand with her spear in the other, she felt an incredible amount of power enter her body, spreading from her head to her toes with Isu markings appearing all over her skin making her feel stronger than she has ever been.

“MALAKA! Now this is more like it!” Kassandra grinned as she saw Ares stand. Looking towards the sky, it had started to turn dark, thunderclaps booming out with lightening streaking through the now black clouds. 

“How are you able to harness the power in that weapon? Your no demigod!” he panicked.

“I don’t know how but this ends now!” she shouts advancing forwards.

Swinging his sword, she dodges to the right with amazing speed slicing him in the side, he swings at her again, Kassandra dodges again slicing him across his back then stabbing him in the leg causing him to kneel before her. Disarming him, his sword flies off to the side.

A lightning bolt rained down from the sky, hitting the sand creating a Tartaros Rift behind him.

“I guess this is where I send you back to where you belong” Kassandra sneered raising her foot and planting it in the middle of his chest. “Back to Tartaros with you!” she shoves him backwards into the rift watching him disappear as the rift closes.

Collapsing to her knees on the sand, the sky returned to normal. The sun beats down warmly over the Island. The Isu markings on her skin start to fade before disappearing completely.

Tears start streaming down Kassandra’s face as she looks up to see Kyra running towards her pulling her into her arms.

“Kyra I thought I told you to stay at the villa?” she asks as she wipes her tears.

Kyra chuckles “You did but as you know my love I never listen” grabbing her face, placing their lips together kissing like their life depended on it only to pull away when they heard groaning coming from behind Kassandra.

“Shit, Alexa are you ok?” Kyra gets up to check on her.

“Hey Kyra, yeah I’m ok, I have a pounding headache though.” Placing her hand against her head as she sat up. "Why are you here?”

“I thought you both could do with some extra help although all I did was fire an exploding arrow from up there on that cliff” she laughs as Kassandra walks over and helps her to her feet passing her axe back.

“It is over?” Alexa asks squinting in the sun.

“It’s over little sister, come on let’s go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will just be the epilogue.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I've finally come to the end of the story. Its very short and sweet and just gives you a glimpse into the lives of everyone after the events of the last chapter. Hopefully it ties up a few loose ends I may have left hanging in a couple of chapters. I really didn't know how I was going to end it to be honest.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read.

8 months later

“So Alexios, have you come up with a name for the little one yet?” Kassandra looks over at him rubbing light circles over his wife’s pregnant belly as they all relax in the back garden of the villa. "I'm glad you chose to take the advice I gave you about the flowers." she winks at him.

Alexios smiles “Yes thank you Kass and we have. Tessa chose Alexandra for a girl and I chose Nikolaos for a boy. I know what pater did to us wasn’t good but he will always be our pater. We may never know where he is or what he’s doing but I hope one day we will see him again.”

Kassandra nodded in acceptance at her brothers words about their father. “I think Nikolaos is perfect Alexios and Alexandra huh?” Kassandra grinned at Tessa. 

“Yes in honour of two of the bravest women in our lives” Tessa blushes “who battled an actual god, sending him back to Hades.”

Kassandra smiles “That is true but you really have to thank Kyra. If it wasn’t for her not listening to me when I told her to stay at the villa turning up with that exploding arrow we had been working on together, I’m not sure I would be sitting here today.” She leans down slightly to give Kyra a kiss who was sitting between her legs. “and for that I will be eternally grateful.” 

“Well in that case, thank you very much Kyra” Tessa smiles as she grabs her hand to give it a light squeeze.

“So where’s my other sister, Zephyra and the twins?” Alexios asks Kassandra as he notices they aren’t there.

“Oh they went hunting for rabbits early this morning testing out the bow skills the girls have learnt so they have no idea you, Tessa, mater and Eros are here. We wanted to surprise them. Speaking of which…”

They all turn their heads to the sound of hoof beats galloping along the road swirling up dust along the way coming to a stop at the stables. After dismounting their horses, Alexa and Zephyra got the girls to close their eyes and led them to the garden.

“Ok girls, close your eyes as we have a surprise for you both… good now hold our hands and walk. Don’t worry I won’t let you fall Penelope.” Alexa said as she pulled her along carefully, guiding her up the small lot of steps stopping in front of everyone.

Pulling Ella up to stand next to her sister, Alexa got them to open up their eyes. “Ok you can open your eyes now.”

They both gasp “Uncle Alexios, Aunt Tessa you’re here!” they both run over to give them hugs being careful of Tessa’s belly. “Can we…?” they hesitantly reach out.

“Of course you can” Alexios beams with a smile that stretches from ear to ear as he grabs their hands, placing them gently down on her belly gasping with excitement when they felt the little one move. “That’s their way of saying hello” Alexios chuckled.

“And what about us?” came Myrrine’s voice from the other side of the garden as she walked over with Eros, her arms outstretched.

“Grandmater! Grandpater!” they squealed running over to greet them.

“By the gods you have grown since I last saw you” Myrrine bent down to embrace them both before they scrambled out of her grasp and straight into Eros’s awaiting arms.

“I have missed you both very much” Eros said “and I believe it was your 7th year last month was it not?” he smiled “so I have a gift for you Penelope and your sister but you’re going to have to share it Ok.”

“Ok Grandpater.” They sat on the grass next to Myrrine waiting patiently while Eros disappeared inside, reappearing a moment later with a basket in his arms.

Placing the basket on the ground, the girls peered inside. “Oh he’s cute!” Ella beamed with happiness as she picked the tiny puppy up, placing him against her chest while Penelope gently stroked his soft brown fur. “What’s his name?”

“Well…” Myrrine paused. “He doesn’t have one yet so how about you give him a name?”

“Ok, how about Titan?” Ella giggles when he licks her face in agreement.

“I guess Titan it is then” Kassandra laughs as she watches the girls rolling around on the grass while he climbs all over them licking their faces, barking happily.

Alexa and Zephyra greeted Alexios and Tessa, then Myrrine and Eros before Alexa sits down next to her mother and father, placing Zephyra between her legs.

“I believe congratulations are in order?” Myrrine turned to Alexa and Zephyra.

Alexa blushes slightly “Yes mater, we got married at last. I know we haven’t been together that long but…” Alexa pauses “from the moment I met Zephyra, I knew she was the one for me.” She pulls Zephyra closer planting a kiss to her temple.

“My daughter, it doesn’t matter how long you’ve known that person, you know in your heart that they are the one you are meant to be with… isn’t that right Kyra?” Myrrine winks at her.

“That is so right, Myrrine” Kyra giggles “Although Kassandra may drive me up the wall at times” she teases her receiving a soft flick on her arm. “I knew she was the one for me the moment I threw a dagger at her.”

Everyone just burst out with laughter. Calling the girls over, Kassandra got them to sit next to her with the pup in Penelope’s lap. “Now girls, I know having a puppy is fun and all but there are going to be rules and responsibilities. You both are going to have to teach him how to sit and stay, come back when he is called and to wait for his food Ok. We will be there to help but he belongs to you both now.” She reached over to pat Titan, chuckling as her whole hand covered his small head. “He is very cute though I must say. Oh and he must go outside to do his business.”

“Yes mater. Can he sleep on the bed though?” Penelope asks.

Looking at Kyra, Kassandra waited for her to nod. “Yes he can sleep with you both and when he gets bigger you may take him hunting with you.” She says as she gets up from the ground, shaking the grass from her tunic before reaching down to help Kyra up.

“Now by the smell coming out of the kitchen, my guess is lunch is ready. Girls can you put Titan back in his basket and go with Praxos to wash your hands then come have lunch.”

Picking up Titan in his basket tucking it under her arm, Kassandra followed her family into the dining room. Placing him in safely in the corner, she sat down at the table with a smile from ear to ear.

If someone were to ask Kassandra years ago if one day she would stop sailing the whole of the Greek world and settle down someday with a family, she would have laughed in their face thinking that wouldn’t be possible but looking at all the people in her presence right now, she couldn’t have been more wrong.

This is how her life was meant to be. This is her home.

As for her daughters, their journey was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This being my very first fic I've ever written, it pulled me right out of my comfort zone having never done this before so I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me throughout this journey, also to all the other Kassandra and Kyra fics out there who gave me the inspiration to start my own story.
> 
> It was originally only meant to be a very short fic with only a couple of chapters but as the story went on I knew I had to keep going.
> 
> Also thank you for the all the comments and kudos that were left as they gave me the confidence to keep going right to the very end and were very much appreciated.


End file.
